Treasure the Love
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Last Chapter here! Now, I wanted a reunion, I forgot... But, they have 3 kids! 2 girls and boy! But, Domi and Kairi wanna date! Natsume won't let them, but, he's gotta let them Treasure the Love... Right? END NOOO! Love Niagrasensai! XXX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but i do own the OC's i put in this and the new inventions Hotaru makes.

Sakura and Natsume love each other. But when he has to move around the world, they lose their virginity to each other and she becomes sad as soon as he leaves. But something un-expected comes up for a poor, lonely 13 year old Mikan.

Chapter One: Shared Love

"Why? Who decided this!" cried Mikan as Natsume tried to comfert the crying girl beside him and he stroked her back as she cried into his chest.

"Look. My tutor says that travelling the world will ease my mind. Look, i don't want this to happen but it is. Please don't cry Mikan." he whispered and she looked up at him, tear stained face and red eyes. He felt bad about leaving her all alone, but he had to go. For her sake mostly

"I promise that i'll be back Mikan. Ii promise" he kissed her forehead and she hiccuped and smiled a little.

"Okay." she whispered back and hugged him tightly. He smiled for the first time as he wrapped his arms around herand rocked her like a baby...

Mikan opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in HIS room, in HIS bed, in HIS shirt over her tiny body. She smiled and yawned sleepily as she stood up and walkec over to his en-suite bathroom and had a morning wash. She looked in the large mirror and giggled at her reflection before losing her smile and walking out of the en-suite. He hadn't said goodbye even though he had told her and shown her that he loved her. She went to sit back in his bed and sighed sadly.

She already missed him terribly and wanted to hold him in her arms but...she couldn't anymore. She sniffed back a tear but still itfell and she put a fist up to her eyes.

"Natsume! Oh Natsume come back!" she whispered tearfully to herself and roughly wiped her tears away.

That's when she spotted it. A small piece of paper with her name written on it in neat handwriting. She put her hands over her mouth and Mikan slowly, reached out a hand and picked it up. Mikan unfolded the paper and read it in a quiet voice:

_"Dearest Mikan,_

_I love you very much and i'm sorry i couldn't say goodbye in person but i had to leave early. There is a necklace on my desk that i want you to have. Treausure it forever because i will always treasure what you have given me; your smile and love. Don't cry for me and never forget last night, because i certainly won't. Just wait for me dearest Mikan and take care. If you ever get lonely or distressed, just look in the locket like i will do mine. Farewell my beloved. Don't lose hope._

_Love from Hyuuga Natsume_

_X X X X X X X X X"_

Mikan's tears all started falling again in silvery lines down her face as she re-read her letter through and through. Mikan closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the letter as she cried silently in the middle of the large room.

After 15 minutes, Mikan stopped crying and wiped her face before looking around the room. In the far corner of his room was a medium sized desk with pieces of paper and small objects on it in neat piles.

Mikan walked over to the desk and looked around it's surface until she saw a gold and silver chain peeking out from underneath some blank, white paper. Mikan slowly pulled it out and saw a gold and silver locket at the end of it and carved into the locket were her and Natsume's initials in a love heart. She clasped the locket over her heart as she cried more and more.

"Oh Natsume. I promise that i will treasure your love, locket and letter forever. I love you" she whispered to herself sadly as her tears hit the floor...

"YOU WHAT?" Ruka and Hotaru yelled at the same time as Mikan smiled lightly and walked ahead of her two friends while their mouths dropped to the floor then snapped back up. Ruka held his rabbit closer to his chest as he and Hotaru ran up to Mikan and stood on each side of her and stared at her in disbelief.

"How, Why and When?" Ruka yelled helplessly but Mikan wasn't listening, she was too busy playing with the locket around her neck and Hotaru raised an eyebrow and stared at her best friend.

"Are you sure that it was wise to lose your virginity to him Mikan?" Hotaru asked un-emotionly and Mikan sighed happily as she sat down on the shaded grass, followed by Hotaru and Ruka.

"We love each other. I guess it was wise." Mikan said dreamily. Hotaru stared at Mikan then gave a small nod but Rukawas glaring at the grass. Mikan didn't notice, but Hotaru did and she frowned. Hotaru knew that Ruka was still in love with Mikan and wanted her to love him back.

Hotaru sighed as she watched her two friends also sigh, Mikan staring at the skies and Ruka turning his head away from the two girls. Hotaru sensed that it would be agonizing for both Ruka and Mikan over the years...

Mikan felt sick, light-headed and her periods hadn't been for two weeks and she was getting worried. Hotaru just stared at her and shrugged

"If you're ill then you're ill Mikan. Go to the hospital wing or back to your room. I don't want to help." Hotaru said blankly and Mikan's lip wobbled as she stared at her best friend

"Hotaru you're so mean!" she whimpered and ran up to Hotaru, arms open but Hotaru took out her trustworthy Baka-Gun;

**_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_**

Mikan fell to the floor, crying, while half of her class mates all burst out laughing. Mikan looked at them all and started crying even more. It was the worst day of her life.

"I want Natsume! WAAAAYH! NATSUME!" she yelled while crying a flood of tears as Hotaru rolled her eyes and Anna ran up to the crying Mikan, Sumiere suddenly stopped laughing and glared at Mikan, hands on her hips.

"Don't bring Natsume-Kun into your troubles little girl! Sort your life out!" Sumiere shot a cold and steely glare at Mikan and swivelled around as Anna put an arm around Mikan's shoulders. Ruka looked at Sumiere and glared.

"Actually, Natsume and Mikan announced their _love_ to each other and showed it a few weeks back Permy. So shut up." Ruka said coldly, he said love like it was poison and walked over to the corner of the room to sulk.

Sumiere looked pale and stared at Mikan. Her hands shook in anger and Mikan stopped her crying and stared at the angry Sumiere who was slowly turning a dangerous red. Anna's eyes widened as Sumiere raised her hand and started to growl. Mikan was getting scared, Sumiere got REALLY angry when Mikan did something she didn't like. And finding out that Natsume loved only Mikan made her REALLY REALLY angry!

"Permy! Don't get angry. I'm sorry!" Mikan yelled tearfully and everyone stared at the two girls, Mikan sitting on the floor and Sumiere boiling her head. Ruka just glared coldly from the corner and let his rabbit jump out of his arms and over to Sumiere who was still boiling mad about _her_ Natsume and and Mikan's love. She just wanted to _kill_ Mikan with her bare hands! But she couldn't because someone hit her over the head with a long pole that had electric waves coming out of it.

"If you hurt her you die Sumiere Permy." Hotaru said menacingly and Sumiere started to cry as Hotaru hit the pole against her hand.

**"Invention 102. The Electric Pole. It charges enough electric energy when someone gets angry and shocks them with an all mighty blast."** Hotaru explained blankly to no one.

Everyone in the classroom stared at her and she simply shrugged while Mikan continued to shiver.

"Hotaru. Hotaru i can't focus! Help me Hotaru!" Mikan cried as Hotaru stared over at her best friend and held up her Baka-Gun.

"I said i don't care." she said in a dry monetone and held out her gun but before she could shoot, Mikan fell to the floor and Anna gasped loudly and put Mikan's head in her arms. Ruka stood up briskly and his mouth twitched as Mikan lay there, unconcious.

"Somebody get help! Mikan wake up! Wake up Sakura Mikan-Chan!" Yuu yelled as he sat by her and Anna was crying hysterically as she hugged Mikan who was breathing quite heavily...

Mikan woke up in the hospital bed and all of her friends were crowded around it, including a crying Sumiere who looked happy  when Mikan woke up!

"Oh Mikan-Chan! You're finally awake!" Sumiere yelled and everyone stared at her in confusion but Hotaru just simply held up her electric pole and Sumiere shut up and sat in a chair un-happily. Mikan looked at all of her friends.

"What happened?" she asked and Anna's bottom lip wobbled and she started crying again as Ruka patted her back and stared at Mikan.

"You fainted and have been unconcious for two days, 6 hours, 53 seconds and 12 miliseconds exactly. We were all quite worried Sakura Mikn-Chan. But at least your better now." Yuu said happily and he patted Mikan's head which made her stare at the quilt over her legs and she sighed sadly. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up. But at least you've stopped snoring. It was getting really annoying just like you" Hotaru said carelessly and turned her back on Mikan who had tears trailing down her face and she was sniffling as Ruka stared at her and sighed sadly. Then a nurse came in and looked at Mikan with deep concern in her eyes.

"I have some rather, grave news to tell Miss Mikan. Now if you could all step outside please..." she said sternly but Mikan shook her head and held up her palm.

"No. Whatever news you have for me they can hear. However shocking." Mikan said quietly and the nurse blinked as Hotaru folded her arms and smiled a little

"Wow. Something sensible Mikan. Are you ill?" she asked and Mikan shrugged. The nurse sighed and gave her a small nod before carefully closing the door and looking at her clip board.

"Mikan, Sakura. It may be shocking for you but...You are, it is official, and i know you may not be expecting this but...Oh are you sure that you want them to..." the nurse was suddenly cut off by Ruka.

"Oh shut up you old hag and get on with it. We need to know what is wrong with Mikan!" he yelled and everyone turned to stare at Ruka and he suddenly turned bright red. The nurse's cheeks turned red and she coughed before continuing.

"Wel...Eh hem... Mikan. You're pregnant." the nurse said coldly and everyone just stared at Mikan as she froze and turned pale. Her hands shook slowly as the nurse walked out of the room and Ruka's mouth dropped to the floor. Mikan gulped and stared at her friends.

No one dared say anything until...

"Can i be the baby's God-Mother?" Hotaru said suddenly and everyone turned to stare at her and she merely shrugged...

Me: Okay...Sorry if Ruka is a little OOC but he has to shout at the stupid nurse KK.

Natsume: Why do i have to leave? And why is Mikan pregnant?

Me: Oh it is for the story Natsume. Lighten up a little! Jeez!

Natsume: Remember. I can burn you.

Me: Whatever. My Alice is Reflect which makes your Alice, bounce back straight to you! HA!

Natsume: Whatever. Walks off


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in it. But i DO own the OC's and new inventions Hotaru makes.

Natsume and Mikan spent the night together, and now Mikan is pregnant. They are all very happy and the characters seem a little OOC. Oh who really cares?

Me: I wanna continue this story cos i like it like ma lil sis.

Lil Sis: Yep! Your stories are SO amazing LunaPrismPower!

Me: turns red and smiles

Mikan: Demo...I am pregnant in this story? Why?

Me: Cos i made you dear. Now lets get on with it all y'all!

Chapter Two: Talk of the baby.

Mikan sat on the grass, her back to a tree as she put her hand on her already bulging stomach. She smiled as Tsubasa (Is that right?...) walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey. How are you Mikan-Chan?" he asked and she smiled as she straightened up and shrugged.

"I'm fine you? I heard that your finally getting over your friends death" she said sadly and he gave her a weak smile and small nod. Tsubasa put a hand on her stomach and she giggled as he felt a small kick. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's a boy. I'm going to call him Shiro Hyuuga Lee Natsume. I picked it today." she smiled as Tsubasa stared at her then smiled and held her hand tightly. Mikan felt a little pain and closed her eyes tightly but it went quickly and she opened her eyes and gave Tsubasa a small but weak smile. She sighed and put her free hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"He's strong and healthy. Just like his daddy. Hey, Tsubasa, can you do me a favour?" she asked and he gave her a small smile.

"Sure. Anything for you." he said as he patted her hand and she stared at the skies and smiled as the breeze blew through her hair and smiled and she then turned to stare at one of her best friends.

"Can you be his 3rd Godfather? Ruka and little Yuu-Chan have already agreed and Permy, Hotaru and Anna are his Godmothers." she said slowly and he stared at her then gave her a quick nod and squeezed her hand tightly and she smiled.

"Of course Mikan-Chan." he whispered and hugged her. Mikan hugged him back and breathed in with a small smile on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan held a baby boy in her arms. His hair was ash coloured and he had big, jade green eyes. He yawned as Mikan smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

Sumiere, Hotaru, Anna, Ruka, Yuu-Chan, big Yuu-Chan and Tsubasa all crowded round her bed and awwwed at the baby in front of them.

"What's his Alice?" Sumiere asked and everyone looked at Mikan who shrugged. A nurse came in and smiled at them all.

"Your son is healthy and has the Alice of being able to make an instrument play proffessionally and he can also make snow turn into crystal" she said in a fast tone and all the teenagers stared at her, then at Mikan and baby Shiro, but they all smiled.

Sumiere held out her arms and giggled as she hugged Mikan then held baby Shirp and everyone crowded round as she smiled and hugged Shiro gently.

"He's so kawaii! Oh i'm so happy for you Mikan-San! You should be so proud of your son!" Sumiere said happily and she turned to face Mikan who was sleeping in her bed peacefully. Hotaru and Sumiere stared at the young girl then both smiled as she slept.

Everyone held Shiro until he fell asleep and then they all whispered goodbye to Mikan after Hotaru put Shiro into his incubator. Ruka was the last one out and he smiled over at Mikan.

"Goodnight Mikan-Chan. Sleep well... I love you" he whispered with a smile and he left the room, silently closing the door behind him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan sat on the grass as the sun was setting, the wind was blowing through her hair and her two week old son was already crawling around the grass, making new discoveries. Mikan smiled at her son who was trying to crawl up a tree but failed. She giggled as Ruka walked up to her and laughed.

Mikan looked up to see him and smiled. She patted the grass beside her and he sat down, turning his gaze towards Shiro who was now chasing after Sumiere, Anna, Yuu, little Yuu and, Tsubasa and Hotaru.

"He's very ambitious isn't he?" Ruka asked as he watched the baby boy catch Hotaru's ankle and try to drool on it which made them both laugh. Mikan then looked up at the pinkish sky and smiled as Ruka turned his gaze towards her and she gave him a small nod.

"Yes. And he's happy. But very handsome... Just like his father. Oh Natsume-Kun. Where can you be?" Mikan whispered his name and closed her eyes with a small sigh.

Ruka winced in pain when Mikan said_ 'Father' _and _'Natsume'_. For some odd reason he...hated it. He didn't want Mikan to call Natsume Shiro's father. HE wanted to be Shiro's father. He winced again and Mikan straightened up, staring at him and she looked at him with concern. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ruka. Ruka-Pyon? Whats wrong?" she asked him her question calmly and caringly. Ruka looked up and suddenly rested his hand on hers.. Mikan gasped as he turned to face her and she stared into his eyes while he stared into hers.

"Mikan...I...I...I love you Mikan. I love you." he whispered and her eyes widened as she gasped and Ruka leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Mikan quickly pushed him away and started shaking as she stared at him, tears falling down her cheeks. Ruka stared at her in confusion as poor Mikan cried.

"I...I don't love you Ruka-Pyon. I only love Natsume!" Mikan yelled and suddenly she jumped up as Ruka gasped and stared up at her. He couldn't believe his ears. She still loved Natsume. Even though he wasn't there to look out for her or Shiro. He didn't understand.

"M-Mikan... Why? Natsume isn't even here" Ruka said and slowly stood up to face her. She sniffed as he put his hands on her shoulders but she turned her head awa and stared at theclean-cut grass.

"I love Natsume-Kun... Where ever he is. Where ever he goes. And nothing you, Sumiere or anybody else does will change that! He is Shiro's father. Something you shall never be Ruka-Pyon" she whispered through her tears and Ruka froze at the word '_Never_'.

His hands gripped tighter on Mikan's shoulders which made her cry out in pain as he stared at her and a tear spilled down his cheek and onto the grass. Mikan tried to step away but couldn't. Ruka's grip was too tight on her shoulders. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Natsume isn't here now. And he may never come back. And if he doesn't... What will you do? Who will you love? How will you cope?" he asked , his smile still in place and Mikan gasped as Ruka kept his gaze on her and he put a hand on her cheek. Mikan started shivering.

She slapped him.

Right across the face and he nearly fell backwards in shock and pain. All of their friends gasped and turned to see what had happened; Ruka was clutching his cheek and Mikan's hands were at her sides as she stared at him.

"Natsume will come back. He promised it and i told him i would wait... Which i will. But for now... I will bring up my child with love and care. I will tell Shiro about his father every single day and he will grow up! How shall i cope... All my friends will help. I may only be 13 but that doesn't mean i can't cope Ruka. And i don't know who i will love if he never comes back. Only Shiro i guess." Mikan turned around and walked over to where Shiro was and she picked him up and turned to Hotaru who gave her a small nod. Hotaru smiled and put her arm around Mikan's shoulders and they walked back to Mikan's bedroom...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Sumiere, Mini-Yuu, Tsubasa and Ruka were all in a church along with many other Alice students and Mikan smiled while Ruka pouted in a corner. Mikan held Shiro in her arms. Her baby son was dressed in all white for his christening and Mikan was wearing her school uniform like every other student. Sshe smiled and let everyone coo over the sleeping Shiro.

But Ruka just watched from the corner and glared. He wanted to be more than a Godfather to Shiro and more than a friend to Mikan. But he knew that in his heart, Mikan would only ever see him as a good friend. Nothing more than that. Ruka sighed sadly and kicked the air as Hotaru slowly walked up to him then folded her arms. She tapped her foot on the concrete and stared at him with expressionless eyes. Ruka just stared at the floor.

"You had better get your act together Ruka. I won't let you brake Mikan's heart." Hotaru said darkly and Ruka finally looked up and stared at Hotaru with one eyebrow raised and he merely shrugged. Hotaru gave him a cold glare and turned around with a small sigh. He was being too stubbern.

"I would never do that to her. But i just wish... I wish..." Ruka couldn't look at Hotaru as he spoke but she knew what he was saying to her, she turned to face him and gave Ruka a small smile as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You just wish that Mikan would forget Natsume, fall in love with you and let you become Shiro's father. Is that it?" Hotaru stared at Ruka as he gave her a small nod and she suddenly lost her smile and turned around, staring at the wall coldly and walking away, back to Mikan and the others.

"Baka. Mikan only loves Natsume. You shall NEVER take his place in her heart." Hotaru whispered to herself and she bowed before Mikan and smiled as she hugged her best friend.

Sumiere looked over at the sad and angry Ruka and she sighed sadly. Sumiere then turned back to Mikan and hugged her friend...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well hoped you liked it! But Ruka and Mikan are still a little OOC. Please Review!

Ruka: Her slap hurt...

Mikan: I hope so! You deserved it! Baka...

Me: Guys! Stop it! I want you to live for the whole story!

Mikan/Ruka: What eva...

Me: walks off with the two


	3. Talk to the baby!

Erm, I think I really want to continue this, I hope you remember me? Once known as LunaPrismPower, now known as Blue -Niagra, and, I am going to continue! Happy reading!!!

Mikan slapped Ruka, oh no! And I have finally learnt to spell Sumire right! Well, enjoy!

Me: Finally!

Mikan: You took such a long time, Blue -Niagra... And you changed your name, too.

Me: SORRY!

Hotaru: Baka, and baka's deserve a taste of... **_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_**

Me: Owwww-chies...

Chapter Three: Talk to the baby!

Mikan sat beside the babies cot as she smiled and hummed to herself, staring at the slumbering baby who she had sung to only a few moments ago. He was happily in slumberland, dreaming of days to come and things that might never seem to happen,

"Shiro-kun, you will be so handsome when you grow up, like your daddy, I can feel it in my bones. I wish he was here, but he isn't." she stared down at her son and smiled faintly, then put her hand on the small tuft of hair on his head, her eyes twinkeling, "But he will be back, one day, I promise, and I shall always tell you about him and how wonderful he was. But for now, all of us shall be your family." she whispered, then leaned down and kissed him on the head, before leaving the room and keeping the door open a crack.

Mikan sighed, then looked down at her locket. How long would he be? She did not know that, yet, but she was sure he would return, he had promised, hadn't he? Mikan walked towards the couch and sat on it, feeling sleepy. Having a baby was hard work, but she loved him so much. He was the best thing that could happen in her whole entire life.

"Natsume-kun, wherever you are, I still love you. My love will never evaporate." she said to herself quietly, staring out of the open window as the cool breeze hit her face and she yawned, sleepier than before, she was ready to go to bed, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. She looked at her watch. It was 9:00pm, she wondered who would be calling at this time of night? Most of the people were asleep.

She walked towards the door, opening it slightly, and seeing Ruka there, smiling. She still hadn't forgiven him for saying those previous things, but she understood that he was confused. Ruka just thought that Mikan needed the time to let go of Natsume and fall in love with him, but Mikan and Natsume's love was strong. Mikan opened the door wider and stared at him, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes? Ruka, it's kind of late, and I just put Shiro-kun to sleep, and..." she whispered, but he walked in and smiled sweetly as she stared at him. She found it rude that he had barged in, but being Mikan, she let him and she silently closed the door, too.

"I came to see you, Mikan, and Shiro-kun. You look so tired, do you want me to look after him?" he offered, but Mikan didn't feel right around Ruka at that moment in time, seeing as he was trying to make her fall in love with him, but Mikan was deeply in love with Natsume, and she was going to treasure that love with him all the time.

"Erm, Ruka-Pyon, I'm fine, I assure you, just let me cope on my own, or walk on my own two feet, as they say. I am capable, I know how to handle my own child." she said, trying to think of a nice way to get him out of her room. She wanted to go to bed. She was tired and she had an exam the next day. She could hardly study because she had a baby to worry about, but she felt that she needed to finish school.

"But what if you don't wake up when he cries for his feeding? Don't worry, I'll stay here tonight and help you, Mikan, you look so tired and you need the rest, plus, we have that test tomorrow. Having Shiro is just too much to handle." Ruka said, annoying Mikan more and more with the things he said. He was practically saying, 'You're too stupid, let me handle it,' and Mikan didn't like the attitude he was using.

"Ruka! I'm fine, believe it or not, I am capable of keeping my baby alive! It's a mothers instinct, so please, trust me! I may not be capable of keeping a goldfish alive for an hour, but babies, I can." she said, and he raised his eyebrow. He didn't believe her at all, he never did. Ruka actually planned to get closer to Mikan, to try and make her fall for him and to let him become Shiro's father, and to try and forget Natsume.

Yes, Natsume was Ruka's best friend, but Ruka disliked him now that he had slept with Mikan and de-flowered her, but Mikan was happy he had, because she loved him so much. Ruka decided to take Natsume's place, he loved Mikan, but not as much as Natsume did. He was jealous that his best friend had got there first, but Natsume always had. Although Mikan had decided this for herself, this time, not because Natsume was the hottest. Mikan had hated him the first time round, if she remembered correctly.

"Mikan, I'm just thinking of you and the baby. Come on, I want to help you know." he said, and Mikan glared at him. She really didn't want him in her room, she didn't know _what_ could happen to her. She felt... uneasy around Ruka-Pyon, nowadays.

"No, Ruka-Pyon, you're thinking of _you_ I can't believe this, you think you can just walk in, and try and take over! This is my room and Shiro is my baby! Don't act like his father, because Natsume's his daddy!" Mikan cried dramatically as Ruka stared at her in shock, and then Shiro started to cry. Ruka moved that instant, ready to go to the baby, but Mikan pushed him aside roughly.

"Leave him alone, leave _us_ alone! Ruka, if you really loved me you would leave me alone and let me live my life! I love Natsume-kun, not you! You're my friend, that's all you are! Nothing else!" Mikan cried, picking up her baby boy as Ruka stared at the door she went through, and heard her quietening her baby in her arms and singing to him softly, he then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

He vowed to himself that one day, he would have Mikan Sakura and her son, Shiro Hyuuga. He wanted it so much, and he hoped to himself secretly that Natsume would never return, to die, it was cruel thoughts, but he didn't care. He wanted Mikan so much. He felt his love was unconventional, everlasting.

But he was just telling himself that, and it was only driving Mikan away even more than before...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baby, daddy will find his way home, soon, I promise you that. I will tell you everything about nhim, Shiro-kun, your daddy was brave, he did everything for me, and he loved me, but he was very stubborn. Although... That's what drew me towards him, and I know you will be handsome, strong and wonderful like daddy. Yes, you will." Mikan said as she rocked the boy in her arms that Saturday.

Hotaru was walking towards Mikan's room, and had met an angry Ruka on the way. She had a strange feeling that he had encountered Mikan sometime ago and that she had, yet again, rejected him. She wondered if he would ever learn? But she hoped he never hurt the girl, or she would hurt him. How many times did Mikan need to say no before he actually understood what it meant?

Hotaru silently knocked on the door, and heard Mikan's voice from behind the door. She was obviously talking to her son about Natsume-kun, who else would she talk about? Definately not Ruka-Pyon, that was for sure.

"Come in." Mikan called, and in walked Hotaru, and Mikan beamed happily as she rocked the baby in her arms. Hotaru was amazed at how capable Mikan was when it came to her own child. She needn't worry about Shiro, because he was in safe hands. Mikan wqalked over to her best friend and held out Shiro, still beaming like the cheshire cat.

"Here, Hotaru-chan! You can hold my little baby! After all, he is your God son, and he needs to get to know his auntie Hotaru, doesn't he? Yes he does!" she said, cooing as her baby laughed and went to clutch at her finger and she laughed, smiling as Hotaru held the bundle of joy and saw how happy Mikan was when she had her baby with her. It was the joys of motherhood, she thought.

"You are so strong, Shiro-chan! You are, you are. You look like daddy, and you have mommies smile!" she said happily, putting on a baby voice as Hotaru smiled faintly and rolled her eyes.

"Baka, stop talking like that. Grow up, your a mother, now." she said as Mikan stopped what she was doing and smiled even more so, and took her baby boy back and kissed the top of his head as he gurgled cutely.

"But I can't help it, he's so beautiful and wonderful, I can't take my eyes off of him. It looks like I'm staring at Natsume all over again, but with different coloured hair! And his smile is so wonderful, I wish Natsume could see this. He would love my little boy, the creation we made together." Mikan whispered. Hotaru smiled to herself, she was so pleased that Mikan loved her son with all her heart, and still, she loved Natsume. That was hard for Ruka to take in, it seemed. She sighed at that thought.

"So, do you have regrets of what happened?" Hotaru asked, asking the question that Ruka wanted to know. Mikan looked at her friend blankly, then caught on to the question and smiled, shaking her head,

"Of course not. Why would I have regrets? I would never regret giving birth to this baby, and I do not regret losing my V to Natsume-kun. It was a special moment, and Ruka can live with it. I don't want him to ruin my happiness, because I know he loves me, but I love Natsume, and I always will. I believe he will return, despite what you all say. Just, let me live my life, Hotaru-chan." she said kindly, and Hotaru smiled, then went over to kiss her God Son on the forehead, and he caught her short hair and she smiled, laughing gently, then left once he let go, saying her goodbyes to Mikan.

"Go to sleep, baby. Mommy needs to sleep, too. You aren't the only needy one in this world, you know." she said, laughing as he hiccuped then grabbed onto her hair and pulled it. Mikan winced, he was exactly like his father. Natsume always pulled on her pigtail. Shiro giggled like a girl. Mikan smirked then laid him down for rest.

"You are a cheeky monkey, Shiro-kun! Just like Natsume-kun. You meanie! Let's hope you don't turn into a pervert like him, okay? All the girls will love it, though, because you're so handsome and wonderful, and special." she said, kissing him as he gently closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. Mikan smiled, then went out of the room, leaving him to slumber...

**9 months later**

"Shiro, eat up my baby! Come on, auntie Hotaru and auntie permy are going to take you to play!" Mikan said lovingly as Shiro-kun stared at her, then pointed at her, his mouth tightly bound shut. Mikan smiled as he pointed his chubby little finger at her and gurgled happily.

"Yes, I'm mommy!" she said happily, when his mouth opened. Mikan was ready to zoom the spoon in, when he spoke,

"M-m-MOMMY!" he cried, and Mikan gasped, his first word. Mikan stared at him, then smiled and picked him up, tears in her eyes. His first word was mommy, she was so happy, and she kissed him because she was so happy. He laughed, then pulled her hair and she smiled, giggling joyfully as he kept on pulling at her long pigtails, and then clapped his hands.

Then, Mikan realised that an instrument was playing, she turned to see a violin playing by itself and raised her eyebrow in confusion, then looked at Shiro-kun, who smiled at her cheekily. She remembered, he had the alice of playing an instrument proffesionally, even without his hands! And also, the alice to make snow turn into crystal. She hoped he would make beautiful crystal things when he was older,

Mikan sat on the couch with him and smiled, holding him tightly.

"Shiro-kun, good boy, daddy will be proud." she whispered, and he the jabbed his finger at her locket, and clapped again.

"D-d-D-Daddy Natsu!" he cried, and squealed with laughter as Mikan gasped, and was silent for a few moments, then, she smiled and hugged him tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

She was so proud with her baby Shiro-kun...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, I promised! I was thinking that I was so selfish to leave the story unattended, and I felt that I needed to revive it!

Mikan: YAY!

Hotaru: Finally, baka. My gun is back... Good gun...

Mikan: My baby is SO sweet! Hey, when will Natsume-kun return? I miss him!

Me: In 3 years' time...

Mikan/Hotaru: WHAT!?

Me: In the next chapter...

Mikan: Oh phew!

Hotaru: Hehehehe. More scamming... You know, your not a bad authoress, your sister says.

Me: I hate the way I write! I think I am hopeless! Well, see ya!

Me: walks off with Mikana nd Hotaru

LOVE BLUE -NIAGRA!


	4. Special Surprise!

Well! Here is chapter Four, everyone!

Note: Tomorrow, Thursday 15th March, I will not be on the computer, uploading stories, for I have a good friend sleeping over, so, I am terribly sorry, but, a computer is not allowed to control my life, and plus, I have just done my options and sooner or later, I will be having millions of course work to do this time september because I am reaching year 10, or, in america I will be classed as a freshman.

Oh dear lordy lord!

Chapter Four: Speacial Surprise?

Mikan and Sumire laughed as they sat on a bench, talking to each other and eating soft ice cream. Mikan's long brown hair was straightened and she wore small hoop ear rings. Mikan had helped to take care of her baby for 3 years. And now she was a beautiful, cheerful, top star 16 year old girl. Mikan had worked hard ever since Shiro had been born and had become a top star student already.

At 14, she had started to plan on what she was going to be when she was older and had graduated. A teacher at the Alice Academy. Mikan had sstarted to get better grades and soon, she was a top star and a great mother. Mikan was very happy with her life. It was Shira that completed her and kept her remembering. When she had been distressed or even lonely, Mikan looked in her locket and it held a picture of Natsume in it, and also Shiro. She loved them both no matter what.

Mikan and Sumire watched as Shiro ran around with other kids his age. Shiro was in the Kindergarten block and was instantly made a top star ranking student. He was in the special abilities class along with his mom and was PROUD of it, because he had so many friends in that exact class.

He smiled as Mikan waved then held out her arms and he jumped into her open arms and laughed. Mikan and Sumire laughed along with him and he put his head on his mothers lap and then stared at his mommy and god-mother.

"Tell me about daddy again mommy." he asked sweetly and Mikan laughed as she licked her soft ice cream in thought while stroking Shiro's hair and smiling.

"I've already told you this morning, but... Your daddy's a sweet man. But he never shows it. He's a top star student and quite the ladies man." Mikan and Sumire giggled as Shiro smiled up at the clouds and sighed happily as Mikan patted his back.

"You can say that again! I was the president for his fan-club. And your dad was smart and powerful. But..." Sumire looked at Mikan who smiled and they rolled their eyes at the same time, and started to giggle again like little girls.

"...But he was always trying to run away. Man was he the worst! He never stopped trying until he found out that it made me upset. Only I could stop him... Because he loves me." Mikan whispered and Shiro sat up, smiling and looking at Mikan and pointed at her locket. Even as a three year old, he was still curious about his father and who he was. And Mikan told him about Natusme every day.

Mikan smiled anbd opened up her locket to show him the picture. Shiro stared at it.

"Wow. What a guy." he said and smirked as Sumire laughed and Mikan rolled her eyes proffesionally. Her son was so un-believeable sometimes. She smiled and picked him up, placing him on her lap and hugging Shiro tightly in an embrace.

"Your dad... was in the dangerous abilities class. And your powers may also be dangerous, Shiro. Most likely your crystal power. You have no grandparents." she whispered sadly and Shiro knew his mom was crying. He looked up at her and then wiped the tears away. Mikan smiled as he did so then stared at her.

"Why? Did they die?" he asked, and Sumire gave him a small nod as Mikan tried to smile a little,

"Yes, your daddy, he burned a whole village when he was sevenWell that's what everyone says. It isn't true, hopefully. My parents just died in a crash. I gre up with my jii-san. But you will grow up with me, Shiro." Mikan placed her finger on the tip of his nose then kissed his forehead. Shiro glowed with happiness them jumped off his mothers lap and ran around with the other kids, girls giggeling, blushing and crowding around Shiro.

Mikan and Sumire sighed as Shiro tried to get away from them all, but wasn't very successful with doing so.

Hotaru suddenly appeared, her hair falling around her shoulders in bunches. Mikan looked over her shoulder and smiled over at her best friend.

"Hotaru! You finally cam to see us! Your invention exams must be hard." Mikan stated matter-of-factly and Hotaru nodded, her eyes blank with no emotion. Hotaru sat beside Mikan and folded her arms across her chest as she looked over at Shiro, still stuck in the crowd of mad 3 year old girls and a few boys.

"He's just like his father, isn't he?" Mikan sighed happily and Sumire's eyes started sparkling as she thought of Natsume and Ruka. Sumire sighed happily in her own little day dream as Mikan and Hotaru watched Shiro playing together with his friends and the new kids.

Shiro was a really nice kid and not at all show-offy about being a top star. All of his friends and teachers respected him for that. Especially Mikan, and all six of his god parents.

"He'll surely grow up to be strong and caring. Like his father and mother." Hotaru said plainly as Mikan stared at her best friend and she raised her eyebrow. Hotaru looked at Mikan and gave her a small nod.

"He has a bright future, Mikan. As long as you are with him." Hoitaru turned her head back to watching Shiro who was ignoring his game of tag and staring at a clump of tree's. Hotaru stood up, but Shiro suddenly turned his head away and tagged a nearby boy. Hotaru narrowed her eyes but silently sat down again. Mikan stared.

"So, Hotaru, are you going to the party tonight? I know I am!" Mikan said in a loud, high-pitched voice as Hotaru stared at her then held out a small round button and once it touched Mikan, she got an electric shock that searged through her whole body.

"Invention 1120. The Button. A leathel, ordinary button that reacts to your body temperature. It gives the victim an intensifying electric shock that may knock them out, if they have a fairly high bosy temperature. Only 100 rabbits each." Hotaru said to no one at all and Sumire raised her brow as Mikan tried to recover from her electrifying shock.

Hotaru turned her gaze towards Sumire who suddenly started smiling and sweat dropped.

"Er... Hello Hotaru-chan! I'm really hoping that you can come to the... party?" Sumire turned crimson as Hotaru glared at her and Sumire's eyebrow and the corner of her mouth started to twitch violently. Hotaru folded her arms as Mikan popped up and smiled, un-dazed from the shock she was given.

"Okay! I'll take Shiro in for a bath now! See ya!" Mikan said quickly and ran to where her son was and picked him up, despite protests from his fans. He smiled and put his arms around her neck and breathed in as Mikan carried her only son over to their two-bedroom top star dorm, where they stayed.

Mikan smiled as her son hugged her and stroked her hair. Mikan sighed happily and hugged her son then walked into their room and she put him down on the floor. Shiro ran off to their en-suite bathroom while Mikan walked over to her closet and threw it open. In it was loads of dresses, skirts, shirts, shorts, socks and her school uniforms. Mikan started looking at all of them one by one until Shiro ran in and jumped up and down as he tugged at her school skirt and laughed.

"Yes honey, what is it?" Mikan asked her son sweelty and he hugged her legs as she smiled down at her son who then started to run around happily and bouncing on the large double bed. Mikan laughed and closed her closet doors the walked over to the bed and sat on it as Shiro jumped, then landed in her lap and smiled.

Mikan smiled back and started to stroke his hair as he blinked a few times then closed his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked as Mikan also closed her eyes,

"Hm?" she responded gently as she stroked the boys hair. "Where do you think daddy is now?" Shiro asked and Mikan opened her eyes and looked up at the bedroom ceiling and smiled as she put her hand on her sons head.

"I don't know. But I bet he'll be somewhere absolutely amazing, Shiro-chan. And I promise you that he will be back- You can count on it." Mikan whispered and bent her head to kiss her son's hair and he smiled. Mikan knew that he was going to sleep so she put Shiro in her arms and carried him to his room next to hers.

She lay Shiro in his bed and pulled the covers over him and smiled as he slept. Mikan put her hand over his and sighed.

"I'm so proud of you, Shiro. How you're growing up. How you're getting through. How you're coping without your father. I think that everyone is proud of you." she whispered and a small tear escaped the corner of her ye and she gently wiped it away with her thumb. Mikan then stood up and walked out of Shiro's room.

As she closed the door, she heard a knock so she went to see who it was. Hotaru and Sumire were both standing ther,e fighting. Mikan rolled her eyes and stood aside to let the two girls through and they suddenly shut up, to Mikan's relief, and they both walked in smiling.

"What brings you guys here? I wanna get ready for the party." Mikan said quietly as she closed the door and walked up to her two friends who simply put their hands on their hips and smiled. Mikan stared at them as they stood on wither side of her and smirked.

"That's what we're here for Dummy. Now how should you dress? Formal..." Hotaru thought for a moment and she imagined Mikan in a long black dress in a bubble over her head and Mikan quickly batted it away and rolled her eyes. Sumire laughed and put a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"Or maybe casual?" Sumire asked and both her and Mikan thought about Mikan in combats, trainers and a sports top. That thought disappeared quickly. Mikan bit her lip and tapped her foot, then had an idea.

"How about I wear my dark denim mini skirt, the tight black top that Anna gave me for christmas and the knee high heeled boots I have. I think I would look nice like that." Mikan said all her thoughts outloud and Sumire gasped in excitement as Hotaru raised her eyebrow then did a bored 'Yay', as Mikan ran to her wardrobe and took out her clothes that she needed.

Hotaru and Sumire laughed as they all got ready and they all had fun for two hours, until Ruka, Yuu and Anna knoecked on their door. Mikan ran over and quietened the girls and then opened the door and when the boys saw them, Ruka and Yuu both nearly fell over when they saw the 3 girls in their outfits.

Mikan was in her choice of clothing and her hair was in a side ponytail, her fringe on her left side of her face and she wore hoop gold earings. Sumire was dressed in a black tube top, tight jeans and trainers. Her hair was in it's original state. Then Hotaru had also attempted to doll herself up. She wore a black skirt, white belt and a white tube top. Her hair was in ringlets and on her feet were a pair of dainty black pumps and she had silver earings in her ears.

Ruka smiled as the three girls walked out and all greeted them. Mikan closed the door and they all walked off to a large building where they heard music being played rather loudly.

Mikan smiled as they all stepped into the building and boys wolf whisteled as the three girls entered and even Hotary cringed! The girls immediatly ran over to a free table in a corner so that they wouldn't have to dance and Ruka followed, always keeping his gaze on Mikan and no one else. Mikan sat with her friends and sighed.

"Oh man this is SO different! I'm used to staying in, telling Shiro stories about his Natsume!" Mikan sighed as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, and Ruka winced at the word she had said that he seemed to hate the most. '_Natsume' _that name was always used by either Mikan or Shiro. He just **HATED** it!

"Er, it's quite hot in here, shall I go get some punch? Anyone want some?" Ruka asked and Anna, Sumire and Hotaru all yelled yes as Mikan slowly shook her head and Ruka left the table to get the drinks. Mikan sighed and put a hand on her head.

"Thank goodness. I thought he would be staring at me all night! That was so annoying." Mikan said loudly and her friends stared at her until they realised that she had meant Ruka and they all rolled their eyes. Hotaru put her arm around Mikan's shoulders.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, he needs time to find a new crush. He won;t do any harm." Hotaru said quietly and Mikan rolled her eyes like she didn't believe it.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for that day to come, Hotaru." she said sarcastically and everyone laughed apart from Hotaru. Ruka appeared with the drinks...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan stood up and fanned herself. It was so hot and stuffy and WAY too noisy for her watched her as she told Hotaru that she needed some fresh air. Mikan made her way throught the crowds and over to the door.

Ruka smiled and as the three remaining girls and Yuu were talking, he quickly ran after Mikan and followed her outside. Mikan walked along the path and sighed as she breathed in the cool night air and walked towards the woods. Ruka stared at Mikan for a few minutes before he started following her again.

Mikan finally stopped at one tree and put her head against it and sighed as she leaned against it and slid down onto the grass. The wind blew through her long hair and she smiled to herself as she thought of that one person.

"_Natsume... This is the tree he sat at. This is the tree that my Natsume would sleep under or read his manga. It's where I would always find him." _Mikan thought to herself and a small smiled formed on her lips.

"Mikan." someone said from behind a tree and Mikan suddenlyjumped in fright and stood up, looking around. Ruka stepped out from behind the tree's and Mikan breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards her, and lay a hand on her shoulder as she smiled.

"Oh thank goodness it's only you Ruka-pyon. I was a little scared." Mikan breathed and Ruka laughed silentlyand stared into Mikan's eyes as she stared into his. He lifted a hand and rested it on Mikan's cheek.

"Why would you be scared of me?" he asked silently, staring at her...

Suddenly, Mikan felt unsafe and very scared as Ruka smiled. She knew what he was going to do. It had happened 3 years ago...

"Mikan..." he whispered as he closed his eyes and brought his face closer to hers. Mikan started to shiver as he brought her closer to him and her eyes widened.

"No! Ruka, don't!" she cried out, but... Ruka ignored her desperate pleas and crashed his lips against hers to shut her up. A tear spilled down Mikan's cheek as she struggled, but he wouldn't let her go.

Mikan let out a yell and tried to push Ruka away, but he pinned her against the tree and wouldn't let her escape.

"Mikan, I love you. Oh Mikan..." Ruka said in a small whisper as Mikan cried and pushed him away. Mikan slid down the tree and put her head in her hands as Ruka watched her and smiled.

"I... I... I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Mikan suddenly yelled and Ruka stumbled backwards at her cold words. Mikan lifted her head and gulped at him as Ruka gasped. But what came next was unexpected...

"You evil bastard!" someone yelled and a shadow suddenly punched Ruka square in the face and Ruka fell to the ground in pain. Mikan gasped and stood up as the figure picked Ruka up by the hair and punched him again and again.

But Ruka suddenly hit back and the figure was caught off guard, staggering bacwards and into Mikan who caughter him in her arms. Mikan wanted to scream, but instead, she cried as the figure groaned and her eyes widened. It was Natsume!

"N-Natsume?! Natsume!" she cried as he stared up at her and gave her a small smile as she cried. Natsume stood up and faced her as Ruka breathed fire, and ran towards Natsume. But Mikan screamed and a force field formed around her and Natsume. She cried into his chest as he hugged her tightly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked that! I wil not be updating tomorrow! I am going to have a sleepover, so sorry! But I can not let myself be caught up with the computer all of the time! That's why I am going to Japanese and Spanish clubs, now! Well, Sayonara! REVIEW!!!

Mikan: Yeah! REVIEW!

Natsume: Hey, baka...

Mikan: Natsume! he hugs her from behind

Natsume: I see you're wearing strawberry and marshmellow print today. Sweet.

Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERV!!! he grins and kisses her

Me: ... walks away with love birds Mikan et natsume


	5. Finding the Love gonna continue story

Listen, it gets boring copying from paper, but I will continue if you like. I was moody yesterday, so, just don't listen to me, right? My other half was being evil and decided to make me mad.

So, ignore me, okay? I'm a bad author, I have zero talent and I hate myself. No one should read what I write and I'm stupid. Okies, here's the next chapter. (I am moody today, everyone, believe it.)

Chapter Five: Finding the Love

"You really shouldn't have done that." Mikan said sadly as she walked towards Natsume and started to put an ice pack over his left eyebrow to stop the swelling as he shrugged and stared at the floor and Mikan sat beside im on her bed. Natsume looked up and stared at Mikan who was busily cleaning some blood away and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, and Mikan put her hands on her lap and started to stare at the floor.

"For what?" she asked, and Natsume looked down at his hands. Mikan seemed... Distant, that moment. "For leaving you. I never wanted to. You know that I had no choice. If it was my choice, I would have been with you for 3 years." he said silently and held both of her hands in his and Mikan looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know. You don't have to worry about it anymore, Natsume-kun. All that matters is that now, you're here, and I seemed to cope these past few years, anyways." Mikan stood up and walked towards her large mirror and started to take her earings out. Natsume stood up and walked over to her, winding his arms around her plump waist and kissing her cheek. Mikan sighed and Natsume looked down at the floor sadly.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered, then turned around to face him and he looked into her pretty hazel eyes. Mikan put her hand up to his cheek and gave him her small, but wonderful, smile.

"Natsume, I never ever stopped believing. I always knew that you would return. Because I know... I know that you love me, and that I love you." Mikan whispered and Natsume blinked, then smiled as he held her hands then kissed her forehead. Mikan sniffed anmd returned the kiss, then started to brush her hair as he watched and smiled. He thought she was absolutely beatufil, but she had gotten a little plump. Although she did have nice curves.

Mikan walked over to the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder as he stared into her eyes, and then he hugged her as she breathed in and smiled. Natsume was back and she was in his arms . What else could she ask for...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan opened her eyes to see Natsume sleeping next to her in just his underwear, and she giggled at the sight of him, and she smiled when she saw he was sucking his thumb! Mikan cocked her head to one side as she watched him sleep and then, one of his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he asked sleepily and Mikan shook her head, and she sat up, yawning as he opened his other eye and watched her. Natsume knew himself that he had to try hard to win her love back. Because Mikan, he knew, wasn't so sure at that very moment. He had been gone so long! How could she have coped...

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little boy's voice yelled happily, which made Natsume sit up quickly and his eyes widened as a three year old boy ran into the room and then jumped into Mikan's arms as she laughed and the two hugged. Mikan kissed his small forehead, but, Natsume didn't understand. What the heck was happening?

Then the young boy turned and saw Natsume. He stared a while longer then faced Mikan and pointed at Natsume as she smiled.

"Mommy, is that..." he whispered, and pointed towards her locket. Mikan smiled and gave him a small nod, and her son started to squeal happily and bounce on her knee's, Mikan simply laughed, and turned to look at an extremely confused Natsume and she stared into his crimson eyes.

"Natsume... I need to tell you something. This is Shiro, my son, and he is... Your child." Mikan said in a bright voice, and her boyfriend froze. He wasn't expecting this, and he suddenly fell as he fainted and Mikan gasped loudly as Shiro poked his fathers face...

Natsume opened his eyes to see Mikan next to the bed with their son Shiro in her arms. Mikan smiled as Shiro suddenly put his arms around Natsume's neck, and Natsume stared at him as Mikan rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Natsume then slowly put his arms around his son. Mikan laughed and kissed him happily.

"So... This... Is my... Son?" Natsume whispered, and Mikan nodded, picking her son up and putting him back on her lap as he fidgeted and Natsume sat up, putting a hand on his forehead. Mikan just smiled and then put Shiro down oin the floor, and he ran off outside. Mikan smiled again and went to sit on the bed next to Natsume, and she started to stroke his hair and she blushed lightly.

"I'm so glad you're back. I really missed you." she whispered, and a small silvery tear fell down her face and Natsume gently wiped it away with hius thumb and then gently kissed her on the lips.

"Why do you think I came back? I couldn't bear to be away from you, you idiot." he whispered back and Mikan turned a slight tinge of pink and placed both of her hands on his face and smiled as she brought her face closer and kissed him again. Natsume returned the kiss and put his hands on her waist, he then deepened the kiss and Mikan smiled, putting one of her hands on the back of his neck, closing her eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsume watched Shiro play in the kindergartens sand pit and he sighed. Being back at the Alice Academy... It was so different. And he was still trying to gain Mikan's trust and more of her love. Natsume was pleased he was a father to Shiro, but it was so hard to grasp it, and he didn't feel like a father. He had missed 3 years of his son's life. How could he? Natsume sighed and put his fist under his chin. Shiro waved and Natsume also waved back, then he sighed, yet again, while Mikan, Hotaru and Sumire watched him.

"He's not used to this... Is he?" Mikan turned to her two friends who each gave her a nod and she sighed sadly, Hotaru suddenly hugged her friend as Mikan started crying and Sumire held her hand then started to gently pat Mikan's back. Mikan sobbed on Hotaru's shoulder as her two friends tried to comfert her.

"Don't worry, he'll get used to it..." Hotaru whispered and looked over at Natsume who just sat against the tree... Doing nothing. He was only watching his son play. Sumire sighed and stopped patting Mikan's back. She turned around and started to walk towards Shiro and she picked him up with a small smile on her face.

Shiro squealed in delight as Natsume watched, but he still didn't move an inch. Sumire twirled around with Shiro in her arms and they both laughed as she fell onto the grass and Sumire hugged her God-Son tightly. She looked over at Natsume who looked obviously bored and she closed her eyes sadly as Shiro hugged her neck.

"Natsume-kun..." Sumire said as she slowly put Shiro down, and walked up to Natsume and stared at him with sad eyes, and she held up her fists and a small tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Natsume... Will you come and play with Shiro?" she asked meekly, Natsume ignored her. He didn't want to play with Shiro. He wasn't sure he could be a father to such an energetic and handsome child.

"Natsume-kun... Why are you ignoring your son! WHY?" Sumire yelled, and Natsume merely shrugged. He didn't know why. But he did have that other reason.

"How can I be a father to Shiro-chan? He's grown up without a father for 3 years. And I never knew he even existed. And how can Mikan stand to even look at me? I abandoned her. i I left her to take care of our son on her own. I feel like I've made the one I love suffer..." He whispered all of these words darkly as Sum,ire cried and shook her head. She didn't like what she was hearing. All of his words... They were too hard on Shiro and Mikan.

"No! Mikan loves yoy! And so does your son! Mikan kept her baby because he was yours! Don't you understand... Mikan and Shiro, they truly love you..." Sumire started to punch the tree as she cried her heart out and Natsume watched her. He sighed and stood up to stop Sumire from hurting herself. Sumire cried into her arms as he stared at her.

"I'll... I'll try." Natsume said quietly and Sumire lifted her head a little, tears dribbling down her face. Natsume nodded and started to walk away as she watched him. Natsume lowered his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"_I'll try and gain Shiro's love and trust. And Mikan's. I'll try and become a father... starting from today." _Natsume thought to himself as he walked away silently.

Sumire stood by the tree, smiling through her tears as she watched her former crush walk away towards his own room. She trusted him. She did believe that he could become Shiro's father, the best dad in the world, and one day, she hoped she would be at Natsume and Mikan's wedding...

XXX

Well, I will continue. Oh, and, I want to try Thumbelina to Gakuen Alice, or maybe I'll write another Little Mermaid one. It depends, cos' it seems I need a new area to write, like Naruto? It seems out with the old and in with the new, and me, I'm old. Tch. Oh well, I still think I am a bad author. Aurevoir.

_**Blue -Niagra XXX**_


	6. Playing with Fire

Well, yeah, thanks natsumeluvr! I feel alot happier! But still, I think I am a bad writer! Oh, and hopefully, I wish to make a thumbelina story, Gakuen Alice, like! And let me see, I don't know how many chapters this fic will have. I guess when I started it last year I imagined it to be 20 or more chapters, and Shiro falls in love... I never planned the ending, so it will be hard, nyah!!!

And Maeve, thanks! I guess I have more support than I thought. Sorry for saying such things, I am loads happier but still sad. Well, enjoy this chapter! I only wrote 6 chapters on paper, but I wrote the 3rd chapter by myself when I decided to continue. NYAH!

This is the one where Khiara comes in. This is the first ever fanfic that Khiara came in. This is how she came to be, and I kept on using her in my fanfics.

Chapter Six: Playing with Fire

Natsume and Mikan both walked to their class together, side by side, and Mikan was her usual, smiling self. Once they entered the room Mikan turned to hyper-ractive mode and ran towards Hotaru, trying to give her best friend a hug, but...

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**_

Mikan flew across the room and into the wall as Natsume looked down at her then kneeled beside his girlfriend while tears streamed down her pretty face and he comferted her. Just like old times.

"Hotaru..." she sniffed as Natsume held onto her hand and helped her up onto her feet. Mikan hugged him tightly and he looked at the back of her head then smiled and stroked her hair. Mikan's eyes opened and she looked up at the smiling Natsume, and her eyes started to sparkle as she smiled and hugged him even tighter, which earned the lovers a few wolf whistles from 16 year old boys in their class.

Mikan's cheeks burned and turned crimson, while Natsume glared at them all and they all started to whimper and close their mouths in fear of getting burned, and they soon started to talk amongst themselves again. Natsume was definately back, because Natsume held a threatening fire ball in one hand, and his other arm was wrapped around Mikan's plump waist protectively.

"Don't, Natsume-kun. Keep your temper." Mikan whispered and he let his fireball fade away slowly and she smiled, then soon leaned in and placed her lips over his and they kissed. Natsume seemed to turn magenta while Hotaru rolled her eyes and Sumire sighed dreamily.

"Awwww... Let's take a picture." Hotaru said in an, 'I'm-about-to-blackmail-them' sort of tone, and she took out her trust worthy blackmail cam, and took many pictures of the magenta Natsume who was kissing Mikan. Mikan laughed and hugged his arm tightly as his red face returned to it's normal colour...

XXX

Shiro was walking towards the woods as he was bored. Mikan and Natsume were both in the dorm, sleeping. (seperate rooms) so Shiro had decided to take a short walk into the woods because it seemed peaceful and no Kindergartens dared to enter, anyway, because everyone said it was haunted.

Shiro took one stop into the woods and he suddenly froze and couldn't move. He felt like someone was watching him and making him freeze there. The woods were really haunted!

Suddenly, a young girl jumped out from the sky and folded her arms with a glare. Shiro stared at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Nobody dares to enter _my_ woods!" she yelled, and Shiro gasped as she glared at him. The girl had long,, wavy sugar pink hair, black eyes and long pointed ears. She wore a grey blouse with a black skirt, but no shoes.

Shiro's eyes widened as he stared at her then he sighed and his eyes turned to the ground. The girl was getting angry rather quickly.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"I am Shiro Hyuuga! And I only came here for a walk! You are so stubborn, you are!" Shiro suddenly yelledand the girl stepped forward, still glaring at the child. The girl held his chin between her thumb and her forefinger, and she smirked as she looked at him, coldly.

"You're an alice student. Hmph, figures. And... You have two alices. Interesting, aren't you, little boy? HMPH!" she took her hands away sharply as Shiro kept his gaze on her and she laughed. She turned aroudn then stared at him and smirked inwardly.

"If you ever enter these woods again... You may suffer, little boy. And I highly doubt that pretty face of yours would look nice if it was nicely battered. Go home." she said in an amused and cold tone of voice. She clicked her fingers once, and Shiro could move again. He wasn't frozen anymore and he watched her, but then ran after her and put a hand on her pale shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asked and she stared at him, an eyebrow raised. She slapped his hand away roughly and glared towards him icily.

"If it makes you go away... I'm Khiara. Now never return or my clan will kill you. Got it." she said coldly, and she suddenly teleported away as Shiro stood there in the woods. That girl was different. Not even human...

XXX

Mikan sat outside her room doors and sighed as she watched her little son run towards her. He looked a little concerned so she held out her arms and of course, he ran into them. Mikan kissed the top of his silver haired head as he clutched at her jumper.

"Mommy, do you know about those people that live in the woods near my class?" Shiro asked curiously and Mikan blinked slowly.. Her son wanted to know something that she didn't. And Natsume walked towards them right on cue. Mikan smiled as Shiro stared up at him.

"Natsume! Natsume! Do you know what lives in the woods near my class!?" Shiro asked him, jumping around his father while Natsume stared at his girl and Mikan laughed happily. Natsume then shrugged and sat beside Mikan who kissed him on the cheek and put her thin arms around his neck. Natsume rolled his eyes then raised a fine black eyebrow.

"I think a clan. Why?" Natsume asked Shiro who gave him a small nod and then stared at his mom again.

"Do you know about the clan, mommy? Or do you, Natsume-kun?" Shiro asked both his parents. They then shook there heads and he sighed sadly. But Mikan suddenly had a good idea and smiled.

"Why don't you go to the library! You might be able to find loads of information there!" Mikan said loudly, and Natsume covered his ears. Mikan turned crimson and giggled babyishly as Natsume un-covered his ears and stared at Shiro who smiled and hugged his mom.

"Yay! You're the best mommy in the world! Come with me, pwease!!!" Shiro asked in his sweetest baby voice but Mikan shook her head, looking over at Natsume. He raised an eyebrow because he didn't know why she was looking at him with such adorable eyes.

"Natsume-kun... Take Shiro to the library and help him... Pwetty Pwease." Mikan asked as sweetly as sugar and Natsume blinked as Mikan held onto his arm and shuffled closer to him, putting her head onto his shoulder. He knew what she was going to do...

"Why me!? All alone! You know I hate the stupid library!" Natsume whined as Mikan looked at him oh-so sweetly and snuggled up to him then smiled and patted his head as he shuffled away and grunted.

"Because... He is your son, and you need to get to know him better. So stop complaining and go!" Mikan stood up and pulled at his arm, but Natsume didn't budge, so Mikan smirked and sat on his lap. Shiro turned around as Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes and put a hand on his pale cheek.

"Why! I don't wanna go!" Natsume said childishly and Mikan rolled her eyes, then gently kissed him on the lips and smirked, deepening the kiss more and more.

"I can make it worth your whi-le" Mikan sing songed and Natsume grumbled as the two stood up and she kissed him again as a thanks. Mikan was definately blackmailing him. Hotaru's tactics were rubbing off on her. But this meant that now he could spend some time getting to know his son...

XXX

Natsume and Shiro sat at a small table in the library and Natsume was looking through books with his son and they tried to look up information on the girl that Shiro had seen earlier that day.

"So, Shiro...How nhas your mommy coped through the past 3 years?" Natsume asked without looking up and Shiro shrugged then looked up at Natsume and smiled sweetly. He looked alot like Mikan.

"She looked after me! And she has always told me about you! Every night and every morning! She said to me, 'Your daddy is a great man. And I will always love him. No matter what. And I promis, Shiro-kun, that daddy will return... one day.' Mommy always looks in her locket and shows me a picture of the man who loves her very much! I wanna be just like my daddy when I grow up!" Shiro laughed as Natsume stared down at him and his eyes widened. Shiro knew that Natsume was his father. But... Shiro didn't feel that Natsume IwasI his father.

Natsume wanted to be the father that Mikan hoped he would be. He had to try hard, for her, and for Shiro, most of all.

"HEY! I found it! I found it! Natsume, look!" Shiro yelled and pointed to some printing and a picture of a clan in some dense, secluded woods. Natsume blinked and started reading along with Shiro.

_Wood Dwellers. A large clan of half elves who live in the south woods of the Alice Academy near the kindergarten buildings. Once humans, these wood dwellers were all powerful Alice students, but one girl suddenly disappeared into the woods and never came out. The wood dwellers became a clan and wouldn't let Alice students into their territory. There is an entrance guardian who can not grow up and has stayed the same age for a hundred years. Her powers are to freeze people, teleportation, the power of ice and to read anothers mind.  
The girl who was the very first wood dweller is said to have died. But she had only ever come to the Academy because of her Alice, which was to poison the people closest to her. The girl's body was soon found two months after becoming a wood dweller. She had killed over 2 thousand people with her death gift, but gradually, she had poisoned herself. The wood dwellers are all over-protective of their clan and never let a human enter their domain. Or they kill them. Wood Dwellers are a dangerous race. Keep away from them._

Natsume blinked and turned the page but it was blank and he sighed as Shiro opened his mouth, then looked at the book and thought for a moment, then jumped off of his seat and ran over to a photo-copier as Natsume watched his son.

"_How could he wish to be like me? I'm a good for nothing." _Natsume thought to himself when Shiro ran back up to him and smiled as he sat back down in his seat and started to swing his little legs.

"Natsume... Do you love mommy?" Shiro asked suddenly and Natsume looked down at Shiro and he gave the young boy a small nod and Shiro copied his nod, then looked forwards and waved to the old librarien. Natsume yawned and picked up a random manga comic that he had snuck in, and Shiro stared at the comic.

"I can make music play proffessionally. _And_ make snow turn into crystal. Mommy says I'm... special." Shiro said to no one in particular and Natsume put down his comic and stared at Shiro who was humming and Natsume ruffled the boys hair, which made his son squeal happily.

"Well duh! You're related to Mikan! Of course you're special!" Natsume said and Shiro smiled as he looked up at Natsume then jumped off his chair and twirled around. Yep, definately like Mikan.

"You know. Mommy says that I was her miracle. She says that I was a reminder of you. I kept her going." Shiro twirled again and Natsume stared down at his hands. He felt... sad. Because he hadn't been there for Mikan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I am actually happy I am continuing. I would just have made myself feel even worse. Well, enjoy reviewing if you want. Have fun reading other stories. Goodbye.


	7. Playing with Fire part 2

Well, thanks for reviewing! And I like the way I portrayed Shiro, because he doesn't know how he feels towards his father yet, since he has been gone most of his life! Oh, and I am so happy Khiara is in this! YAY!

Enjoy reading, everyone! I need to think up ideas for this on my own without paper after this chapter because I have almost finished the things I wrote on paper. It's a good thing I know half of the plans I had made for ir... HAPPY READING!!!

I guess this chap gets quite heated in the first bit... Oh, and Ruka is OOC in this.

Chapter Seven: Playing with Fire part 2

Mikan sat up in her bed as Natsume slept and she watched him closely, a small smile forming on her lips. He had become so handsome...

"Whadda you want, baka Mikan?" he asked sleepily and Mikan let out a small gasp, then she started to giggle as Natsume opened both his eyes and put his elbows on the mattress to stare at the blushing Mikan.

"N-nothing..." she stammered, which Natsume smirk and he sat up properly and made Mikan sit in his lap. He stared into her hazel eyes and she squeaked as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"You're a bad liar, Mikan. Tell me, or be burned baby."he hissed as Mikan giggled slightly and swung her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder sweetly and smiling nicely.

"I was just thinking about how handsome you had become from these past few years, Natsume." she said sweetly and Natsume smirked,

"So, I was never handsome before, eh? Well, I can't accept that, Mikan Sakura..." he said softly as she blushed and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave him a small smile as he nuzzled her neck.

"You are! You always have been! I have never met anyone as handsome as you, Natsume Hyuuga. Your the most handsome guy I have ever laid eyes on. Although, I think Koko is also quite cute..." Mikan said, playing with his mind as he laughed and grinned, nibbling her earlobe.

"Don't mess with me, babe. I can burn you, y'know?" he said as Mikan giggled and kissed him passionately, then sat up straight and smiled,

"I'm gonna go and get changed now, kay? See you in a minute, honey." Mikan smiled a she stood up and walked away towards her ensuite, humming and smiling to herself as Natsume stared at his petite girlfriend. He was so happy to be with her.

Shiro then jumpeded onto the bed and started to wriggle under the covers as Natsume tried to conceal his laughter and took his little boy from under the covers and Shiro sat down next to him, looking a little worried and shifty.

"Hey there, Shiro. How's it going?" Natsume asked him, smiling.

"Oh, great, Natsume! I'm just gonna go out and play soon! I made a new friend!" Shiro yelled proudly as he stood up and Natsume gave him a slight half smile, looking kind of smug.

"Hey, that's great! You go ahead, kid!" he said happily and Shiro jumped off of the bed and ran past Mikan who had just finished in the bathroom. She watched her son run out of the room, beaming.

"Bye mommy! Bye Natsume! See you two later! Love you,... Mommy!" he cried, hesitating, because he didn't know wether to say Natsume and mommy, or not. So, he didn't. He only said mommy. Natsume looked a little crest fallen at that. The door slammed shut as Mikan walked over to the bed, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's he going?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared up at her.

"Baka, he's going out to play." Natsume said in a tone that showed she was dumb and Mikan pretended to be hurt at his words as she stared at him with large, sad eyes. She looked adorable. She pouted, too.

"Meanie! You never change!" she whimpered as Natsume laughed at her cuteness. He put his arms around her waist again and Mikan started to beam again. He chuckled under his breath and kissed her soft cheek.

"You know... He reminds me of you. Cute, kind, and incredibly stupid." Natsume said, and his response from Mikan was a punch on the arm and then his forehead. Mikan then folded her arms as he laughed at her stubborn nature.

"Evil baka! This is your son you're talking about... AND I AM NOT STUPID!" Mikan scolded him as her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him then smiled. He then pulled her closer to him as her cheeks slowly glowed a magenta colour.

"You look good when you're stubborn, and, we're alone..." he whispered playfully and Mikan turned purple this time, and he kissed her soundly on the lips, still bright magenta and purple coloured...

XXX

Shiro was walking towards the forbidden woods, that was the woods' nickname. He wanted to see Khiara again. He seemed to be quite fond of the young girl. He now knew she was the wood dwellers entrance guardian, and that she was so hard to get.

Shiro came to the entrance and looked in, and stepped into the woods, and suddenly, he froze, and Khiara appeared again, and glared at him coldly. She wasn't expecting to see him again.

"Hey! I thought I told you to never return! What do you want, Hyuuga Shiro? You are really bugging me." Khiara snapped coldly as Shiro stared at her, then smiled, and she un-froze him and folded her thin, pale arms.

"I came to ask if you would like to play with me! We can play tag, hide and go seek, or play instruments!" he said happily as she glared at him and grinned, shaking her head.

"You're one warped kid, eh? No, I don't play baby games! I'm a wood dweller, we do not indulge ourselves in such... trivial, activities. Now go before I kill you! And I highly doubt the students and teachers would enjoy seeing your dead body, little boy. Now leave!" she snapped coldly, pushing him out of her woods and then disappearing suddenly as Shiro blinked.

Shiro stood staring at the entrance of the woods for a few moments, the only thing that caught him off guard was the squealing of many fan girls in his year, and they started to run after him as he gasped.

"Oh, crud!" he yelled, and started to run as the 3 year olds ran after him. But sadly, he kept on tripping over air a few times, which indicated that he was definately Mikan's child, when, he was saved and picked up into the air as the girls stopped and pouted.

"Aw, shucks!" they said, and walked away as Shiro's saviour laughed, and he hugged his uncie Ruka tightly.

"Thanks, uncle Ruka. I thought I was beat!" he said as Ruka grinned and stared at the child as Shiro smiled and hugged him. Shiro loved his uncle Ruka more than anything in the world, to be truthful, Ruka was his faveourite.

And Ruka didn't lose all hope that he could become Shiro's dad. He knew Shiro was finding it hard to realise that Natsume was his true father. He had never been there, whereas Ruka had been there all of his life.

"So, why are you here outside? Seeing girlfriends?" Ruka asked as he and Shiro sat down on a close bench and the boy shook his head. Shiro told Ruka about Khiara, the girl he had met, and Ruka listened then smiled.

"Hm, she sounds rather interesting. But a little too stubborn, right? She reminds me of a certain _someone_..." he mumbled, reffering to Natsume as that certain someone. He disliked Natsume greatly, nowadays, because yet again, he had stolen Mikan. But Mikan loved him as a brother, or she didn't like him anymore after what he tried to do to her. Mikan was scared of him, a little, but he was Shiro's God-Father, and she couldn't stop him from seeing Ruka.

"Who? Uncle Ruka, you should meet her!" Shiro cried happily, tugging at his sleeve.

"What about Natsume?" he asked, coldly, and Shiro blinked at him, then hesitated a little as Ruka watched, and smiled. He was happy that Shiro wasn't attatched to Natsume-kun, that made him proud of the boy.

"To be truthful... I don't think of him as my daddy, yet. I don't know him. He abandoned my mommy." Shiro said quietly, and Ruka hugged him tightly, nodding and smiling as Shiro sighed sadly, then jumped out of his lap and smiled happily up at Ruka.

"Shiro! Oh, Shiro, there you are, baby." Mikan called, running towards her son as Shiro smiled and ran towards her, hugging her legs as she smiled, then looked up at Ruka, and gasped, her eyes widened. Then, Natsume appeared and glared at Ruka as Ruka glared back at him.

"Hello, Mikan-chan. You look well. Shiro was just telling me about a new friend he had made." Ruka said, smiling as Mikan nodded, then picked her son up and held him at her hip and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"Thank you for concerning yourself with my son, but... What friend? Shiro, you never told me about a friend?" she asked her son as he smiled, then ran towards Ruka, and hugged him tightly before running back to Mikan, who took her son by his hand and they walked away to the canteen to buy some dinner. Mikan was famished! Shiro, luckily, wasn't a big eater like his mommy.

Ruka walked towards Natsume and folded his arms as Natsume glared at him.

"Did you see how scared Mikan-chan was when she saw you, Ruka?" he asked him coldly, and Ruka grinned, staring at his former best friend.

"Yes, but Natsume-kun, it will be a short period of time before she realises I am nothing to be scared of. You see, Shiro-chan doesn't really see you as a father, now, he relies on me. So, before you know it, Mikan will be mine! She just needs the time to realise that she loves me, and only me. Her love for you isn't real, Hyuuga. It's FAKE!" Ruka snapped, and was ready to walk away, when Natsume stopped him, standing in front of the blonde boy.

"Why don't you just get a life! Mikan does love me, adn I love her!" Natsume snapped, Ruka laughed.

"Oh, contreir, Natsume Hyuuga, but Mikan may not love you anymore. You were gone for so long, she just can't trust you like she used to. Everyday, she would tell herself you would be back with her, and your child, and you never returned, until now. Mikan is trying to trust you, but how long will it be until she finally figures it out that love for you is just a toy!" Ruka yelled, and, Natsume punched him in the face, and the blonde flew backwards, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You... bastard! How dare you say this, all of these... LIES!" Natsume yelled, and threw flaming fireballs at Ruka who dodged, and grinned, pushing Natsume onto the ground and putting his foot on the man's head.

"Weak. Remember, Natsume, your power can kill you. And if you die... Mikan's mine. So, die, quickly, if you please." he hissed, and walked away as Natsume sat up, and growled. He really hated Ruka, and his former friend was playing with fire...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how was itr? Bad, good? Medium? Yes, Ruka is OOC, but that's how I created the story. Oh, and when I first made this story I never knew whom Nonoko was, so she doesn't appear in this story unless I find a way to fit her in. Happy reviewing if you wanna review.

Mikan: Cool!

Ruka: Why am I the bad guy!?

Me: Because it pulls the story together, baka.

Ruka: WHAT!? Your warped...

Me: DUH!

Me: walks off


	8. Be my Friend!

Well, I think I'm losing my touch... AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ENABLE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!!! Help me? Okay, on with the chapter, neh?

Okay, so Natsume and Ruka fought, and Mikan seems to be scared of Ruka-pyon now, and I have made my reviewers hate him! OH DAMN THIS STORY!!!, please, I hope you enjoy this one!

Mikan: Kelly-sama doesn't own any of the Gakuen Alice based things like manga, anime, cosplay or any other fan based things!

Kelly: Thanks! ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!

Chapter Eight: Be My Friend!

It was saturday, and Shiro was walking in the grounds of the academy. Mikan had wanted to take him to Central town with Natsume, but Shiro didn't want to go, so, he stayed in the school, but he went off to find a friend to play with.

But everyone was either studying or preparing their alices for the up coming alice festival. Shiro just wanted to play, he was no good at studying or tests. He was like Mikan, in that sense, but he loved reading Manga! Shiro walked along the grass, watching his footsteps and not realising where he was going.

"Hey! Why are you entering the... Oh, it's you! What brings you stupid head here, this time, Hyuuga-kun?" asked a ferocious voice as Shiro looked up and blinked, then realised he had suddenly come into the woods again, and Khiara was infuriated to see him.

She hated the child so much. She seemed to act like Natsume Hyuuga, but she didn't know Shiro's father. She thought Shiro-kun was an idiot.

"Oh, er, sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going, again. I was just looking for people, but no one's outside, it seems..." he mumbled, and Khiara stared at him and growled, throwing her spear down and then sitting on the ground, which seemed to be covered in... snow. Shiro lifted one foot then stared at khiara in confusing.

"Why is it snowy in here... And sunny out, there?" he asked as she stared at him then grinned smugly and stood up, wiping snow off her skirt. She didn't seem to mind the white, cold snow.

"Because, our worlds are different, idiot. Don't you have a brain in there? In our clan, winter comes when your summer comes, and so on so forth. Understood? So, it's cold here. Like the blood inside of me." she said, smirking and walking around him, hands behind her back.

"So, why do you always come here? Aren't you afraid of the dark? Aren't you afraid of getting _killed_." she asked him, he shook his head and smiled.

"Nope! I don't know what I'm scared of, yet! But the dark is fine, and dieing is part of the circle of life, Khiara-chan. And I like coming back here, you're interesting!" he said, and Khiara stared at him, blinking as he smiled sweetly. She then glared at him and shoved him a little roughly.

"Shut up! I don't need a guy like you telling me that dieing is part of life and so on. Your not smart, you know!" she said angrily, and then sat up a tree and glared down at him as she snapped dead twigs and growled, showing small fangs protruding from her mouth.

"I like sitting in tree's! So, Khiara, wanna play games?" he asked, she ignored him and threw small twigs at his head, he just laughed childishly, and crawled up the tree as she sighed, and jumped to another tree.

"Khiara? Did the cat get your tongue?" he asked her as she glared at him, then jumped down from the branch she sat on and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Little boy, go home. This place is dangerous for babies.!" she said snidely as he stared at her, then climbed down the tree and walked after her, and clutched to her arm.

"Wait! Be my friend!" he asked, and she stared at him, wide eyed.

"Wha-? GO HOME, BABY!" she snapped, and pushe dhim away as he gasped, falling onto his butt as she glared at him coldly, then turned again. Shiro put a handful of snow in his palm, and, it turned into a small crystal stone, and he stood up, then stood in front of Khiara.

"Here! This is for you, Khiara-chan!" he yelled proudly as she stared at the crystal in his hand and then raised her eyebrow, she was ready to slap it away from him, when he picked up another handful of snow, and that also turned into crystal. Her eyes widened.

"This is my first alice! To turn snow, into crystal! These are for you, Khiara-chan, because you're my friend! See ya!" he said quickly, pushing the crystals into her hands as she blinked and stared at the pretty crystal stones, and her cheeks tinged pink a little.

Never in her life, even as an Aice student, had anyone given her anything like this before, and no one had wanted to be her friend...

XXXX

"So, what are Shiro's alices, again" Natsume asked as Mikan hummed, folding clothes that she had had washed by the robots, and she smiled towards Natsume as he sat at the desk, reading his manga.

"Turning snow into crystal and playing an instrument almost proffessionally, without using his hands. He's quite the perfect son, right? And he's popular, too." Mikan said to him and went to see what he was reading. Horrified, he was reading horror. And he was on a bloody page. Mikan turned away quickly as he grinned smugly.

"Don't look, Mikan-chan. You know what I read, right?" he asked as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever seen Shiro-kun's alice being performed?" he asked her, and Mikan nodded, then, lifted one finger and sighed, he didn't know why she held up a finger.

"Once. He only showed me his alice of playing proffessionally. He has never shown his crystal alice to anyone. We think he is saving it for a... special person. He once gave me a crystal he had made, from the snow, he told me to wish on it for you to return. But he has never shown anyone. Narumi sensai asked him, once, and Shiro-kun told him he was saving it for someone special to his heart." Mikan explained, and Natsume stared at her then smiled, and nodded, shutting his manga and standing up.

"That's... nice? Well, I'm game with that! Okay, so, where is he? He didn't come to central town with us." Natsume asked as Mikan shrugged and put a finger over her lips in thought, and folded one arm over her chest.

"I dunno... He seemed down, when I asked him to come with us. But, he normally loves Central Town, although, he likes the manga store more than the Howalon sweet store. Strange child..." Mikan mumbled, then, brightened her smile. "But, he is so much like you! Why is my son distant towards you, Natsume-kun?" asked the said girl, and Natsume raised his eyebrow, shrugging.

"I dunno. Maybe he needs to get used to me?" Natsume said as Mikan smiled, and was about to kiss her BF, when Shiro came running and smiled.

"Honey! Where were you?" Mikan asked him as he hugged her, then gave Natsume a small nod and wave, then looked back up at Mikan again.

"I was playing, mommy! I needed the excercise, and, I made crystals!" he said proudly, and Mikan stared at him, her eyebrows reaching her hairline as her baby boy smiled sweetly.

"But... There's no snow?" she said, rather confused.

"I wasn't in this world. I was in another world!" he said, and Mikan stared at him in confusion, and so did Natsume. Shiro just smiled as Mikan hugged him, then looked at Natsume, then back at her son.

"Hey, honey, why don't you show daddy and mommy your special crystal alice? Show daddy how special it is." Mikan said as Shiro stared at her, then shook his head and walked away as she stared at him.

"No." he said quietly.

"Why?" Mikan asked him, and he stared at the ground.

"Because... He's not special to me, is he?" he said, and then ran off as Mikan's eyes widened, and she stared at Natsume, sadly and whimpering...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, my... Shiro doesn't think of Natsume as a special person...

Mikan: NATSUME-KUN! Don't cry, baby!

Natsume: Do I look like I'm crying?

Mikan: peeks into his eyes Er... no?

Natsume: Weirdo...

Mikan: Yeah, but you love me.

Natsume: Erm... I think so?

Mikan: YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT!?

Natsume: scared Y-YEAH!

Mikan: Goody!... walks off


	9. Ruka is not your daddy!

Okies I am totally miffed with my computer now so, here is the chapter! Sorry it took so long, and now, I can't upload my former chapter so I need to make a new one. Please enjoy it, although I hate my comp forever and ever now.

Well... Not forever.

Ok... So, please, review and like it, if you don't, meh, I don't care. Why should I? I can't tell you what to like and not what to like.

Blue -Niagra: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything related to it.  
Mikan: She only owns what she owns, which includes Khiara and Shiro.  
Shiro: And she owns some toast and honey tea.  
Natsume: And her own dead body.  
Blue -Niagra: Shut up Hyuuga.

Chapter Nine: Ruka's not your daddy!

Shiro thought about what he had said yesterday, to both of his parents, even he had been shocked...

_"Because... He's not special to me, is he?" he said, and then ran off as Mikan's eyes widened, and she stared at Natsume, sadly and whimpering..._

Shiro sighed to himself, deep down, he knew that Natsume-kun was his daddy, but he couldn't accept it at all, yet. He thought that Natsume-kun was trying to take him away from everyone he knew, because he had a feeling that Ruka and Natsume detested each other.

The clip from the day before replayed in his head again and again. His mother had looked very sad, and she had whimpered. He loved Natsume, yes, but not so much as he once did. He seemed to hate Natsume for leaving everyone like that when they had needed him most.

Shiro was very confused. He didn't know wether to accept Natsume as a father, or as a man who just randomly came into his life.

He sat on the grass, thinking all of this as Sumire watched him and sighed. She had heard the fight, and wasn't so happy about it, but she didn't expect her God Son to suddenly love his father and accept him when he barely knew him, she knew it was hard for Shiro, but she did want Shiro to try and accept his father, because Natsume was trying so hard, too.

Everyone was trying, Mikan had already accepted him back into her life, but it was harder on Shiro himself because he never knew Natsume-kun from the start. Sumire walked towards the kid and smiled, sitting beside him and staring at her God son.

"Konnichiwa, Shiro-kun." she said quietly as he nodded in return and she smiled faintly, and stared at his auntie Sumire, who adored him alot.

"I heard what you said to your mommy. Why did you say that, honey?" she asked him sweetly as he stared at her, then shrugged and sighed, not looking at her as she sighed and shook her head.

"I dunno. Because... Natsume-kun isn't special, is he? I... don't know him." the crystal boy answered in a low mumble as Sumire stared at him, then embraced the tiny child and sighed, breathing in and shaking her head yet again.

"But you will, dear! When you and Natsume-kun spend time together, you will know each other more and more. I know you will. You don't have to call him daddy, right? Just try to know him, is all. Then me and mommy, and daddy, will all be proud." she whispered, kissing his head, but he roughly pushed her away.

"Don't call him my daddy. He isn't a daddy to me. Ruka-pyon is. Not that black haired fire boy show off." he said coldly, and Sumire's eyes widened. She knew Mikan was scared of Ruka-pyon, alot, but it would be worse for her if she realised Shiro liked him more than Natsume-kun.

"B-But you can't change the fact that Natsume is your daddy, Shiro-kun. You need to let him into your life, like he let you into his..." she mumbled, but Shiro roughly shook his head, and glared at her.

"Maybe I don't _want_ him to be my daddy! Maybe I never wanted him to come into my life! What does he expect? Love and honour from everyone? What a pig!" he snapped cruelly as Sumire gasped, and then slapped her hand across the child's face.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT! NEVER! YOUR DAD HAS HAD WORSE THAN THIS IN HIS LIFE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE HAD TO DO JUST TO BE ABLE TO BE WITH MIKAN! HE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF HIS LOVE FOR HER!" she yelled, and started to sob as Shiro-kun stared at her in shock.

Was she telling the truth? Sumire spoke again through her salty tears.

"You-You're dad... He had to fight for your mom... He almost, 'hic', died, he did so, so much for her... It was so, so hard... He was locked up in darkness for, so lo-long! He loved Mikan-chan alot, and he would have died for h-her! T-then he was f-forced to leave the day after you wereconcieved! He was forced to hate Mi-Mikan, and not to ever love her! And you repay your father by hating him! He never meant to leave! Life was hard on him, you know! You're just being spoilt and mean, Shiro!" she shrieked and he stared at her, then stood up and ran, sobbing.

He had never really been mean in his life, and he was angry with himself. He ran into the woods and cried, as someone walked towards him. She watched him and growled, then left, he didn't notice. He was busy crying.

"Why do you always make me angry???" she whispered under her breath, clutching her fist before leaving him in the middle of the cold, snowy forest.

Then, when Shiro walked back to his world, he collapsed because he had been drained of so much energy, from his anger, he had unleashed... Fire...

XXX

"Shiro, baby." cried Mikan as Natsume embraced his girl tightly while she sobbed. Sumire had retreated back to her bedroom because she was so traumatised. Also, Hotaru was in the room looking at Shiro-kun, who had collapsed and was now in his bedroom.

"M-Mommy... Why are you c-crying?" asked the little boy as Mikan looked up and gasped, hugging her son tightly. She had been scared, she had admitted that to Natsume-kun. She had always been afraid whenever any of her family, friends or loved ones were hurt.

"Oh, Shiro! You silly boy! Why did you- Why did you do this! Why do you have to scare me!" she sobbed, hugging her son tightly as he looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, mommy... I wasn't happy. I was mad. Because... Maybe... I was jealous." he whispered, and Mikan stared at him, and pulled away as he nodded and looked at Natsume. Mikan wondered why he had been so... so jealous.

"I think I thought Natsume was trying to take nyou and everyone away from me, and, I told aunty Sumire, that I didn't want him here, and that I wanted Ruka to be my daddy. I am sorry, mommy." he whispered as her eyes widened, and she stared at Natsume, then kissed her sons forehead and smiled faintly through her tears.

"Don't be sorry, honey. I don't mind." she whispered, he shook his head.

"No, mommy. I am, I am! I don't mean to be nasty! I'll try hard, I will, I will try to let Natsume be my daddy. I'll try as hard as I can, because then one day, maybe we can be a family, you always wanted that, right?" he asked, and Mikan stared at her son, then burst into tears again, because she was so happy. Finally, he was accepting his father.

She hugged her son, and they left his room to let him sleep, and she hugged Natsume happily, beaming as he returned the embrace.

"I am happy, but, Natsume... You really need to talk to Ruka, you know, I can't stand seeing you two hating each other." she whispered as he stared at her, and looked away. Mikan kissed his temple.

"Please, for me. You seem to be making an effort to be Shiro's daddy. Make an effort to be Ruka-pyon's friend. I am not asking much... Maybe I am asking alot, yes, but, you two go way back. It was my fault that you two aren't friends. Just... Please." she whispered, tears streaking down her pale face as he looked at her, and sighed. He nodded.

Mikan smiled and thanked him, then, decided to go to bed. She was shattered from the day. It had been so tiring...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAN! SORRY, it tookm that long and I am angry! Well, please, review! Thanks!

_**Blue -Niagra in angry mode!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. New Girly girl?

Well, I still hate my other comp for being so MEAN!!! But at least I uploaded something. I am a little happier with that chapter, so hahahahaha! Hope you enjoy THIS one! MWAH!

Blue -Niagra: Still miffed... Okies, please, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mikan: Kelly-chan does not own any of the Gakuen Alice cast, songs, movies or merchendise! Well, we don't have movies, but, oh weeeeeeeeeeeell!

Natsume: Polka Dots...

Mikan: Natsume-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! kills him with hugs and kisses he doesn't mind

Blue -Niagra: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! takes pictures

Chapter Ten: New Girly girl?

Shiro sat in his elementry class, colouring in his picture as their teacher looked around and smiled. Everyone had to colour in a picture of the person they loved most, and Shiro had Mikan in it. He wasn't too great at art, but his picture was acceptable. Shiro coloured in the grass blue and the sky black. He liked to invert all colours.

Mikan thought it was sweet, and showed many of his drawings to Natsume, who liked them, also. But his heart lay to the music, not art.

"Good boy, Shiro. But, shouldn't the grass be green and the sky blue?" she asked him, and he shrugged. He liked to make everything his own way. He didn't really like rules, much. Mikan knew that, already.

He had already skipped half of his classes because he found them 'boring' and 'useless'. Who did that remind her of...? And, her boyfriend was skipping their class that day, because they had a test. He wanted to be a lazy slob, and he wanted Mikan to keep hiom company. She didn't want to. She wanted to do that test.

As Shiro sat in his lesson, his teacher was oputside talking to Jinno and Narumi, who seemed excited. Once she returned, someone was by her side. A small girl with brown hair, freckles and pink coloured eyes. She seemed shy and everyone stared at her.

"Class, this is Bambi Hikarari. She has just joined the academy. Bambi, say hello to the class." she said, and the girl stared at everyone, then waved. One child caught her eyes, it was Shiro, who was smiling and waving as she smiled sweetly and waved back.

"Hey, what's your alice!" cried a little girl who had red locks and she had a bushy wolves tail behind her, because her alice was being part wolf. She was sometimes locked in her room because of the full moon. She was in the dangerous class.

"It's... It's the alice to... Erm, possess. I can possess people. But I can not control it." she said meekly as everyone stared at her, and the teacher smiled, and pointed towards Shiro who beamed. He liked new students. He liked to make friends like his mother.

"Go sit beside Shiro Hyuuga, Bambi. He'll take care of you. He's a nice, smart boy. You'll like him." said the teacher as the girl nodded and walked towards the desk, and slid in next to Shiro who smiled and held out his palm.

"Hi, Bambi! I'm Shiro-kun! I've been here forever, and don't worry, not many people are scary, unlike Jinno. He's the guy with the frog on his shoulder. He's my mom's teacher." Shiro said as the girl stared at him and opened her mouth.

"Your mom's here? How old is she?" the girl whispered as Shiro smiled.

"16, like Natsume. He's my dad, but, he went away 3 years ago and came back. I don't think of him as a daddy, much." Shiro said as the girl stared at him and gave a small nod, then blushed.

"My mommy and daddy are dead. They have been for... 2 years now." she said meekly, and Shiro stared at the girl.

"Oh yeah, how so?" he asked as she sighed and shrugged, shivering as she thought about it.

"I killed them, by accident. I said I couldn't control my alice, right? Well... Because I can't, I accidentally possessed them and they died. When I use my alice I make a persons body do things they can not control, like killing them. The day they died, I was mad." she whispered, and he stared at her. One boy was readin g her mind with his alice, and was disgusted. He would tell everyone, he was a gossip.

"Uh-oh. Hika is going to tell everyone. But don't worry, even if other people dislike you, I'll be your friend, don't worry. I don't judge, like my mommy!" he whispered and smiled as she smiled, and nodded.

"Okay. Friend." she whispered back. The lesson wore on and on...

XXX

"OW!" cried the voice of Bambi as someone pushed her into the mud in the grounds. Now everyone in her year knew that she couldn't control her alice and that she had killed her parents on accident. Shiro-kun ran towards her, helping her up. His fan girls stared at him like he was mad.

"Shiro-kuuuun! Don't go near her! She is bad news!" yelled a girl with blue hair as he glared at them all and held Bambi's hand in his as she blushed and sobbed, rubbing her red eyes.

"I can play with who I want! You make me angry! Judging a person!" he snapped, and walked off with Bambi. He was going to take her to see his mommy and Natsume-kun. He didn't want her near anyone else. He knew they didn't like her.

"Th-thank you, Shiro-kun." she hiccuped as he smiled, and he took her into his dorm, and found his mommy studying at the desk. He walked towards her with a frightened Bambi in his hand.

"Mommy! Look, this is Bambi Hikarari. She's in my class, now! She joined today! Nobody likes her except me." mumbled Shiro as Mikan looked down and smiled at the little girl and waved.

"Hello. Shiro-kun, no girlfriends until you're older! Okay, so, why doesn't anyone like her, honey?" Mikan asked as Shiro scrunched up his small nose.

"Because of her alice." he mumbled, and Mikan rolled her eyes, then gave Bambi a big smile that comferted the child. She soon saw that the two were in fact realted. They had the same personality. She liked that.

"Well, Bambi, here we don't judge. I'm Mikan, Shiro's ever so young and wonderful mother, Natsume, his daddy, is out at the moment taking a test because he missed the last one. My Alice is nullification. Natsume's is fire, and Shiro's is Fire, turning snow into crystal and making music play proffessionally. We onl just found put he has fire." Mikan said, explaining their alices as Bambi blinked. She was amazed!

"Wow... Shiro-kun never told me." she said as she stared at Shiro who grinned.

"Well, he doesn't like to brag, like me! He's far too modest for his own good, Bambi. Anyways, I am so glad he has made a new friend. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" asked Mikan as Bambi shook her head and Shiro copied. He then grinned.

"Mommy, I'll take Bambi outside to play! Bye bye!" he yelled, and they ran outside as Mikan laughed. She was so glad her son was sweet and kind. Then, just as the two kids had vanished, Hotaru walked in and smiled.

"I see Shiro has a new girlfriend. Why are you studying? That is so not you, Mikan Sakura." said Hotaru as her best friend laughed and went back to studying.

"Really? I never would have guessed, Imai. Well, we have a test, right?" she asked as Hotaru sat on her bed and nodded. She had finished studying, and it was tiresome, yes, but she barely cared at all.

"Well, I came to see if you were free at all. It just so happens to be the idiot Koko's birthday, and we are throwing a party in the hall, so come on, we need to go." she said, and Mikan laughed as Hotaru took her from the desk, and they marched towards the hall...

"This is my faveourite tree, Bambi. My mommy and daddy first kissed under this very tree, mommy says. Their names are here, somewhere..." he mumbled, and searched to find his parents' carved names, and when he found them, he cried out a triumphant 'AH HA!', and Bambi went to look, aswell.

"Oh, wow. So romantic." she whispered, starry eyed, then looked at Shiro who laughed and hugged the tree. Bambi giggled and copied him.

"I wish we could stay friends forever. You're so nice to me, Shiro-kun. You're the bestest friend!" she cried as he grinned and nodded, then sat with his back againts the tree bark and he yawned, staring at Bambi.

"Thanks. I would like to stay your friend forever, too. One day, Bambi, I would like you to meet my friend, Khiara, but, she's a secret, okay?" he mumbled and Bambi nodded, then smiled. Within minutes, Shiro was asleep at the base of the tree.

Bambi stared at him, then slowly stood up, and left silently. She creeped towards the forest and into it. The barrier changed the way she looked, and her pink hair fell around her and she sighed, looking out to his world and closing her eyes.

Khiara then took out the two crystals he had given her. She had to pretend to be Bambi. She had wanted to see him. She was... Happy. He classed her as a friend. She realised now, that he was a kind boy, and he didn't judge. She just wondered what he would think when he realised her alice.

Possessing was one thing, but poison was another. If she got too close to him, he could... Die...

_100 years ago, the Alice Academy had a student named Bambi Hikarari, who had the Alice of poison. She could barely control her alice, and soon she killed many people because of it. Her family and friends had all died because they had gotten close to her. Whomever was close to her, would die._

_Soon, Bambi left the academy and ran into some forgotten woods. She realised it was deserted and that it had different times and seasons to the academy. She realised she could stay there. So she did, and then other people who disliked the academy joined her. And they made a clan, but 2 weeks later, she had died from poison. The alice she had poisoned her blood and she had died instantly._

_Her body had been found, but no one knew she was still alive. The girl called Bambi had really turned herself into a new person named Khiara, and she taught herself different alices, and made sure she wasn't too close to anyone. She didn't want to hurt anymore. She turned cold, and became the guardian to the woods._

_She stayed a 5 year old forever, and then, she met Shiro Hyuuga, but, she was scared she would kill him..._

_How does this story end???_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Good, bad, totally fad? Ahahahaha, now I'm in rhyme. I wanted something based on Shiro and a girl. So, Khiara came as Bambi, how was it? Oh, and you know, this story hasn't ended yet! We have a looooooooooooooooooooooong time before that happens! REVIEW!

_**LOVE BLUE -NIAGRA!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Nightmares

Okies, when I went on MSN today I found my email inbox had 34 messages in it and I almost fell off my chair! Hey, Kaya-chan90, thanks for wonderful reviews! Oh, and here it is, the next chapter! Yes, Khiara and Bambi are the same person, but no one knows and Shiro may get confused about who he likes more through it all.

Well, this chapter may be mainly based off of dearest Khiara, mainly her in this, some NatsumeXmikan, I hope! Lol. Well, please, RR, you can read, you don't have to review, although, it will be much appreciated.

Blue -Niagra: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the merchandise, wish I did.

Mikan: Every girl can dream!

Blue -Niagra: Yes, and, I own Shiro, Khiara and Bambi. Please, enjoy this fic I made. Stories made by fans for fans.

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares...

A little pink haired girl sat in a small tent that she had make-shifted from twigs and cloth she had found in the woods. It wasn't comfertable, she had to admit, but it would do. Her whole clan was asleep, but she stayed awake. She had been having nightmares.

Ever since she had met Shiro, she had realised he was a boy whom she would deeply care for, but if she became too close to the said child, she would kill him, and she would be heartbroken. That was why she went as Bambi to his world, she wanted to make sure he was happy with another little girl who had a similar alice to the one she had abandoned, but could never forget.

Possessing and poison were almost alike, you could poison a person, and they would die, you could possess a person, and still they could die if you were'nt able to control it. Khiara had learned to control it, but it was in her blood to kill her closest loved ones with that strong, dangerous alice of hers. She regreted ever being born, sometimes.

The child had forgotten her parents, she had known from when she was 4 years old they disliked her, they had died, hundreds of years ago, after she left for the academy, and she was left alone. Even in the old days, everyone treated her poorly.

But now, she had Shiro-kun, and he treated her nicely, and it shocked her. But what she wanted to do most of all, was to make him love Bambi and forget about Khiara, if he did that, then she wouldn't need to kill him with the poison alice, because as Bambi, she didn't have it any longer. She was just a child with a less dangerous alice, but still, it was harmful towards the boy she liked.

Khiara had nightmares, she dreamed of hurting the boy she liked and seeing him die. She had seen many people like that before, but, seeing Shiro-kun scared her more and more. She wanted to scream and cry, but she was too brave to cry or scream. Khiara wasn't a baby anymore.

She would just drive him away towards Bambi, and be mean to him as Khiara-chan. She really didn't want him to die, or be unhappy.

So, she wanted him to be with Bambi and not herself, although she was actually Bambi, but she had been Khiara for a hundred years. She had stayed 5 years old that long. It seemed so, so long since she had stepped foot into that academy...

_"Everyone, this is our new class member, Bambi Hikarari, she is 5 years old, gemini and weilds the Alice to poison people. Be kind to her, her parents recently abandoned her." said Domo sensai as everyone stared at her, coldly. Bambi stared at them all and sighed..._

_"Stupid girl! No one likes you! Everyone hates you!" yelled a boy who was older than her, and he tripped her and she fell in the mud, her hair getting wrecked and her cheeks burned red as she tried not to cry. Everyone around her laughed and she stood up, tears burning her pink eyes._

_"Stop it! Stop it! This isn't fair!" she cried, and someone started to mimik her cruelly as she sobbed and ran off, but someone, a boy with the fire alice, burnt her hair and she screamed as others laughed and she screamed, trying to put it out as she yelled for help, but no one cared, not even the teachers. It was because of her alice..._

_Other times, the boy with fire burned her skin because he didn't like her freckles, and then he made sure he destroyed her. He made her hair burn until it was short as she cried. Bambi screamed, and suddenly, people around her screamed in pain as poison emitted their blood, and killed them. Bambi screamed, and ran off towards some woods..._

_Bambi found herself in a different time and stayed there, she stayed and started a small clan, then, she died as Bambi, but she took over another girls body and became Khiara, who was the Forest Guardian..._

"AARGH!" yelled the little girl as she woke up, sweating, her eyes wide as she gasped, a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she looked around the tent and sighed, then started to slowly cry silently as she thought about her past life.

So many people had been cruel to her, and in return she killed them. But Shiro-kun was a person she didn't want to hurt at all...

XXX

Shiro-kun trudged through the muddy grounds. It was a gloomy day, but that didn't faze him. He was smiles, and looking for his friend, Bambi, whom he hadn't seen for a few days. The teachers had told him she went to hospital regualarly because she was ill, so he waited.

Then, a girl came up to him and smiled, and she put her hand in Shiro-kun's as he beamed and hugged her tightly, he had missed his friend!

"Bambi-chan! Are you okay now? Did the doctors treat you right? Do you wanna eat lunch with me, mommy and Natsume senpai?" asked the chirpy boy as Bambi giggled and smiled, nodding at her friend. Khiara and Bambi were two very different people. Bambi was shy and happy, Khiara was sometimes mean, but secluded like the woods she lived in.

"I'm okay, Shiro-kun! They treated me okay and I would like to meet your Natsume sempai and Mikan-chan today, please. That's very nice of you to offer." she said, Shiro took in that she was formal in speaking, and she smiled as they walked towards the lunch cantene, and suddenly screams emitted around the halls from his fan girls and Mikan's girly friends who thought he was adorable and sweet.

But the little girls his age soon grew angry because he was holding Bambi's hand and he liked her more than them. He wasn't at all like Natsume-kun when it came to women, he cared for Bambi-chan lots, and would hold her hand in public.

When they reached the table that Mikan, Natsume, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Youichi and Hotaru were sat at, Shiro-chan sat beside Khiara who sat next to Nonoko, who suddenly took interest in the tiny little girl that Shiro-chan was so fond of. Mikan was beside Natsume-kun and feeding him as she giggled and he flushed red with embaressment, then tackled her with kisses as she laughed and squealed.

Shiro rolled his eyes and grinned towards Bambi, who smiled quietly and watched Mikan and Natsume. She wondered if Mikan's alice of nullification could cancel out her poison alice if it ever came back?

"Hey, Bambi-chan? Do you want to share my dinner. I have too much." Shiro said, blushing as he handed some of his food to Bambi who blinked and then smiled, picking up chop sticks. Mikan and Natsume knew he was lying, because Shiro-chan never had too much. He was like Mikan, he loved his food. Especially the gormet food that the boy recieved.

"Arigatou, Shiro-kun! Gee, you're sooo sweet! You're the bestest friend ever!" she squealed as girls from other tables from both Shiro's and Bambi's class grumbled, wishing Shiro shared his dinner with them. They were terribly jealous.

"Natsume-kun, don't eat mommy's face off." giggled Shiro, being cheeky as Mikan and Natsume made out in front of everyone who could see. Natsume stopped what he was doing and grinned towards his son, and poked him in the ribs.

"Cheeky wotsit... One day, you'll be doing this, kid, and having children of your own." Natsume grinned as Mikan giggled and looped her arms around Natsume's neck as he hugged her and kissed her temple. Shiro grinned.

"Stop eating each other!" he said and everyone laughed as Bambi giggled and then stared at Shiro-kun she wondered what it would be like to kiss him... She shook her head, and resisted. She wished for him to forget Khiara, but she didn't want to push the child. Shiro seemed to be happy as friends, for the time being.

"Shiro-kun, finished! I'll be going now, I am so tired from the hospital. Bye bye!" said the little girl, waving to everyone as they waved and so did Shiro. He didn't follow her, he thought she was safe, and she was, but he didn't know she was venturing into the woods where she changed into Khiara.

But Khiara didn't know he had plans to see her again later that day...

"Mommy, daddy, can I go now? I wanna go play." Shiro said as his parents nodded, and the child went to run off to find Khiara. No one was outside because it was muddy and rainy. He didn't care. He knew in the world Khiara lived in, it would be sunny.

Winter was fast approaching, and that meant snow. Shiro of course, loved the snow. He normally made crystals when no one was looking. He only let special people see him make crystals. Mikan had seen once, and never again, and then Khiara had seen. Shiro wasn't ready to show Bambi, he wanted to have Khiara as his best friend, he loved her. He felt that, already in his early stages of life.

He walked fast towards the entrance to the woods, and soon found himself in a warm, enclosed space of the woods, and the girl he desired back flipped and stared at him, then curled her pale, scratched hands into fists.

"Wha---Why are you here, again? Hyuuga, I have no time to play!" she snapped, and went to walk away, but Shiro stopped her and pulled her back as she grumbled in protest.

"Khiara-chan! I want to say hello to you! How are you? Guess what, I made a new friend! Her name is Bambi!" he cried happily as Khiara rolled her eyes. She already knew, because she was Bambi.

"So? At least now you can stop bugging me. You get annoying after a short while, Hyuuga." mumbled the pink rose head girl as Shiro beamed and hugged her, he never let go of the rose headed girl as she struggled to push him away. Attempts were futile.

"Khiara! I will never leave you! You're my best friend! And, I gave you those crystals, remember?" he said, smiling as she glared at him and pushed him away.

"I threw them in a river." she lied,

"Oh... Well, no worries!" he said cheerily as she rolled her eyes, and jumped into a tree, and then another to get away from the child who admired her. She loved him, too, but she didn't know that, yet. She loved him as both Bambi and Khiara, and it was harder to grasp if she had 2 personalities.

"Oh, just go away! If my clan comes, then you will be toast, kiddo! Now disappear!" she hissed, and teleported away. Shiro was puzzled. If she didn't like him, then why was he still alive? Khiara had teleported to another tree and sat behind it, watching Shiro-kun as he walked away, confused.

Khiara sighed and shook her head, then came into the clearing. Ever since the day she met him, she knew he would take her away from the darkness and give her happiness. Why did she know that? Well, it was... Instinct?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies, I have to say, this was a BORING chapter, next time I might get Ruka in on the scene to have a fight with Natsume or something, they won't make up so easily! Oh, and my target for this story is to get up 30 chapters or MORE! How about it?

Well, need to go now!

Mikan: SAYONARA!  
Natsume: Hmph...

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. Natsume and Ruka FIGHT!

Okies, sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I was busy with studying for exams and some spanish homework. Well, hope you can forgive me, so, next chapter is HERE!!!

Blue -Niagra: So Khiara LOVES Shiro! Yay! And he loves her, it's official! So, let's get on with the chapter, neh??

Mikan: We don't own anything gakuen alice or related to it.

Blue -Niagra: Sad but true... READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANNA!!!

Chapter Twelve: Ruka and Natsume's FIGHT!

"Natsume-kun, when will you go make up with Ruka-pyon? I'm seriously getting worried that you, er, well... That you don't like him anymore." whispered Mikan as Natsume stared at her and sighed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That's because I don't, Mikan. He tries to always steal you away from me when he gets the chance. I left you once, I can't do that again." Natsume mumbled as Mikan stared at him, and sighed, her eyes clouding over slightly.

"B-But you promised! You promised to try and make up with him! Are you breaking a promise I dearly want you to keep, Natsume!" cried Mikan, tears filling into her aubourn eyes and spilling down her cheeks as he stared at her and wiped the tears away quickly, he hated to see her cry because of something _he_ did.

"D-Don't cry, baby! Okay, okay, I'll talk to him, today, if it's what you want, okay?" he asked as Mikan sniffed and smiled, then gently hugged him and wiped her eyes and nodded, chuckling as he walked off.

As Natsume passed Shiro-chan he patted the child's head as he walked and Shiro watched him, then walked towards Mikan and kissed her forehead as he grinned, and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, where's Natsume-kun going?" asked the child as Mikan hugged him back gently and patted his silvery coloured hair and smiled down at her only son. Whom she adored, may I add?

"Daddy has gone to sort something out with uncie Ruka-pyon, honey." Mikan said, Shiro didn't understand what she meant by sort out, sometimes, grown up things were better left alone. He was so confused by the adult ways of life.

"I'll go play in my room, mommy. I don't wanna get even more confused than I already am." he said, walking away as Mikan smiled, then scratched her head. She didn't understand life, either. That made two of them...

Natsume-kun walked down the grounds, thinking as he folded his arms. Frankly, he hated Ruka-puon so much, he didn't want to even say the boy's name, let alone speak to the said boy.

Natsume walked towards the Sakura tree and was ready to jump into it's branches, when somebody's feet crunched on the cold, shivering grass as he turned and stared into blue eyes as Ruka grinned and stared at his former best friend.

"Konnichiwa, Natsume-kun. My, aren't you so popular now? With Mikan, the girls and even Shiro-chan. You have definately got the perfect life, rght?" he asked as Natsume stared at Ruka, and then sighed.

"Don't fight with me, Ruka. Mikan wanted me to talk to you and be friends again, not to fight all over again." Natsume explained as Ruka burst out laughing, and then stopped, glaring at Natsume coldly.

"Whatever, don't make me laugh, Hyuuga! Ever since you started dating Mikan, I never wanted to know you! You have ruined my life! I mean, it should be Mikan and I, not Hyuuga and Mikan! I love her! But _no_, she chose you! The handsome, better student!" snapped Ruka, curling his hand into a fist as Natsume's eyes widened.

"Now wait a second! I am no better than you, Ruka! Mikan only fell for me because she did LOVE me! She liked you first, but realised she was in love with me. I can't help fate! Stop being so spoilt!" yelled Natsume as Ruka growled.

"Whatever! You stole her, Natsume! Shiro should be my kid, not yours! You are such a coward, an idiot. After you left her like that... She should hate you!" snapped the blonde haired boy as Natsume glared at him, and clutched his fists tightly.

"That's IT!" he yelled, and went to punch Ruka, but the blonde dodged and grinned, punching Natsume in the face as Natsume growled, blood dribbling from his nose and lip as Ruka laughed, glaring at him and grinning.

"Oh, how wonderful. The famous, smart, strong and handsoem Hyuuga is weaker than me, slower... How weak of you, sissy boy." hissed Ruka as Natsume's eyes widened, and he suddenly threw his foot into Ruka's stomach, and he doubled over, cursing as he coughed, and Natsume dragged the boy by his hair, and slammed him against the tree.

"You BASTARD!" yelled the raven haired one, and punched Ruka in the face, who copied and then pushed him away and took out a gleaming dagger, laughing as blood came from his mouth from Natsume's powerful punch.

"Yeah, I am, Hyuuga. Mikan will have me, soon, when you're six feet under! So, die!" yelled Ruka, and he went to stab Natsume, who glared, and kicked both the dagger and Ruka away. The dagger stuck in the earth as Ruka slammed to the muddy ground, and Natsume got up, and went to burn him with the fire in his hands.

"You... Are so low, Ruka!" yelled Natsume as Ruka laughed and grinned, glaring at Natsume whilst grinning.

"You're gonna kill me? Do it." he hissed, but Natsume shook his head, still glaring.

"Why should I? You were my best friend, and like I promised Mikan, I would make friends with you again. Ruka, just be yourself again. End this war." Natsume said as Ruka stared at him, then laughed loudly and jumped up, looking like a gremlin.

"No way! This is far too easy to me! Natsume Hyuuga, you coward! Fine, I'll kill you _now!_" yelled Ruka, taking the dagger from the earth as Natsume stared at him in horror.

Then Ruka started to run towards him, fast as Natsume blinked, and before the dagger could plunge into his chest, Ruka suddenly froze, wide eyed as Natsume stared at his former friend, then saw a small figure walk towards him, she had pink hair, and ragged clothes.

"He was about to kill you. Stupid blonde haired man. You should never kill Shiro's father." hissed Khiara as Natsume stared at her and she stared at him, then smirked and folded her arms.

"You are definately his father. But less dumb. So, introductions a good first policy, mister." she said, and he stared at the kid in shock. He wondered how she knew his son? She didn't look like an alice student, at all. She looked like an elf, to him.

"Erm, Natsume Hyuuga. Who the heck are you???" he asked as she smirked and folded her arms, flicking Ruka with her thumb and forefinger.

"Khiara, I don't have an end name. Your son knows me. I live in the woods. A wood dweller. Only you, this dweeb and your son know about me. Keep it a secret or I kill you, got it. And I don't like killing people, _at all_." she growled, and Natsume nodded, and she took the dagger from Ruka's hand, and put it towards his face, glaring at him as she stood on her tip toes.

"If you dare hurt Shiro, Mikan _or_ Natsume, you have me to answer to. I may hate their guts, but Shiro likes me, for some unknown reason. If you don't correct these things, I'll spill your blood! Natsume and Mikan love each other, get over what happened years ago, geez! It's been like, 3 years or something! Leave the family be! What did they do to you, Nogi? NOTHING!" yelled the pink headed girl as Natsume stared at her.

Shiro must have told her alot about him and his home life.

"Okay, you got it. I'll be leaving. See ya, Hyuuga, Nogi. Don't, I repeat this, Hyuuga, _don't_ tell Shiro you saw me. I am not meant to be in your world." she hissed, and teleported off as they watched her, and Ruka fell to the ground, able to move again.

"OW! Who the heck was that?" Ruka asked, flabbergasted as Natsume stared down at him and shrugged, then walked off as Ruka watched him. Would their friendship ever survive? Maybe, maybe not...

Khiara watched and glared at them, then walked off back to her world, finding two crystals vy her feet when she returned and she picked them up. She had left them there, for her return, and when she held them close to her face, she blushed a little.

Was she falling madly in love with a boy who was a hundred and 3 years younger than her???...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

K, how was it? Hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading, miss all my friends in Lincolnshire, etc and love all ma reviewers!!! BAI!!!

_**LOVE BLUE -NIAGRA!!!! (in hyper mode, as always!)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. Birthday Boy!

Okies! Yay, Khiara saved Natsume-kun from death, but he's not allowed to tell Shiro! Awwwwww man! Well, did you enjoy my last chapter? Hehehehe, hope you did! Well, on with the next chapter!!!

Blue -Niagra: Well, last chapter was weird, seeing as Ruka is now crazy and Natsume is kind hearted and wonderful towards everyone, lol. Then there's Khiara, who's afraid of killing Shiro cos' she loves him soooo much and Mikan's just Mikan! Hahahahaha

Mikan: Enough... Kelly doesn't own anything of Gakuen Alice, or the cast, and neither is she the owner of any of the manga which sucks, right?

Me: Yep, but fans can dream!

NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Chapter Thirteen: Birthday Boy!!

It was Shiro's birthday, and everyone was celebrating it greatly. Mikan was all smiles as he opened his stack of presents that he woke up to, and she was glad Natsume-kun was there to celebrate his 4th birthday.

"Wow, thanks mommy, Natsume-kun! You're the best!" he squealed as he unwrapped a fluffy teddy bear he had suddenly called Mr. Huggy-bundles, and he hugged them tightly and gave Mikan a kiss on her cheek and hugged Natsume.

"Your welcome, honey. And we have a suprise for later on, okay!" she whispered, winking as he grinned and hugged her tightly, and begged her to tell him what his suprise was.

"What is it! What is it!" he cried happily as Mikan and Natsume laughed, and looked down at their eager and adorable little boy who they seemed to adore to no end.

Natsume was growing to enjoy father hood, and Shiro obviously thought good of his dad, he was always hugging Natsume and following him like a baby duckling, which made Mikan coo to no end and kiss them both alot, which made Natsume extremely happy.

"You'll just have to wait and see, okay??? If you're good, you can have the special present, if not... Well, let's think about, kay?" she said, beaming as Shiro smiled and hugged her legs. He was growing taller, and Mikan realised his hair was turning darker, soon he would be a raven haired boy, like Natsume.

He was also strong and even more handsome and kind, but he was sometimes angry, but still sweet in his own way, Mikan realised.

"Okay, mama! Natsume-kun, let's play outside, kay? Then we can find Bambi!" the now 4 year old squealed delightedly as Natsume started to run after his son and Mikan giggled, then quickly pulled Natsume-kun back for a sweet kiss.

"Bye, honey. Play nicely, and don't tell him, kay?" she said, kissing his mouth as he returned it and then kissed her deeper, his hand rubbing her back as Shiro watched and smirked, and suddenly, music started to play and the two stopped at the sound as their kid laughed.

"It suited the mood." he mumbled, and Mikan blushed.

"Shiro-chan! You're too-too young to understand!" she cried out frantically as he scuttled off and Natsume chuckled, staring at her red face as he kissed her neck, then went to leave as she smiled, and swooned, falling on her bed. Natsume was so irresistable, she thought.

"Hey, kiddo, don't embaress your mom like that. You know what she's like." Natsume grinned as his son smirked and stared at Natsume, shrugging.

"I know, but mommy can handle it, like you. Natsume-kun, can you lift me up high?" asked the child as Natsume smiled and nodded, picking up his son, and swooping the feather light boy into the air, swinging him and making the kid scream happily and wave his arms and legs about wildly.

Natsume laughed as Shiro screamed and shook his head, once Natsume brought him down, the child hugged him as Bambi watched from behind a tree and giggled feebly.

Shiro turned, and stared at his friend and smiled, waving her over. The child ran towards him and nodded up at Natsume who smiled and waved. She then ran and hugged Shiro-chan and blushed sweetly.

"Shiro-kun!!! You were so, so high! I wish I could do that!" she cried, and Shiro smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's try!" he said, and tried to lift the girl up, but after three attempts, they fell laughing on top of each other, in a position that reminded Natsume of him and Mikan. He wanted to try that again one time...

"Hahahaha! Sorry, I'm ot as strong as Natsume-kun, Bambi-chan." he giggled as she laughed and blushed, and they helped each other up, dusting themselves off quickly and grinning.

"It's okay! I don't mind!" she trilled, and hugged him tightly as he smiled and stared at Natsume who whisteled, grinning. His son was such a ladies man! He wondered where he got that from???

Natsume watched as they hugged and smirked, when he saw a boy looking at them from behind a tree trunk, scowling. He wondered if the boy hated Shiro or Bambi? He knew little people liked the child that Shiro enjoyed to share his company with. The kid turned and ran off briskly as Shiro and Bambi joked alot.

"Kids, I need to go do some business. See ya." Natsume said, ready to walk off as Shiro smirked and snorted randomly, Natsume-kun turned to stare at his child.

"What?" he asked, confused as Shiro pointed at him, like he was ready to accuse his father.

"Don't play with mommy too much, kay? I know what you get up to in private." the kid said as Natsume paled, how the heck did Shiro know!? Youichi knowing was one thing but a 4 year old!? He didn't say a word, and Shiro continued.

"... YOU PLAY SCRABBLE!" he burst out as Natsume stared, then fell, anime style and made a hole in the ground as they stared at him, and looked at each other. Then Bambi-chan and Shiro-kun went to help him up, but Natsume-kun ran off.

His son was so dense, as dense as Mikan was!!!

He returned the dorm they shared and watched Mikan as she hummed and just randomly danced around the room, looking weird and stupid, but he didn't care. Mikan then saw Natsume, and blushed red magenta, and tried to hide away in the cupboard, but he slinked an arm around her waist.

"You're so cute, your son was telling me not to do some 'business' with you." he whispered delicately in her ear as she giggled and kissed his forehead then eyelids and mouth.

"Why? What business?" she asked him as he smirked.

"Scrabble. So, do you know what business we should attend to?" he asked, and Mikan squealed as he attacked her neck with kisses and she madly laughed and fell in an akward position with her boyfriend on top of her.

"Wow, this reminds me of old times. How about a make out session?" he asked huskily and Mikan turned red, then brought his mouth over hers and kissed him, and he went deeper, maoning in her delicate mouth...

Shiro and Bambi were happily playing, when a young boy walked towards them, and glared at them.

"You! I don't like you, at all!" snapped the boy, he was around 8 years old and had black, spikey hair and brown eyes filled with hatred. He was pointing at Shiro, he seemed to hate the kid, for a reason.

"Who? Me, why? What did I do?" asked the cute child as the kid pouted, then saw Bambi and turned red, smiling and laughing, then glaring at Shiro, coldly.

"You think you're so big! But no you're not. Why do you have to be the best all of the time. And Bambi, hi... You look pretty today, as always." whispered the kid shyly as Shiro stared at him in confusion and Bambi simply smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, do you wanna play? And Shiro-kun's nice! I'll be your friend, and, today is his birthday!" she said happily, and held the boys hands as he nodded and stared at her, it made Shiro... angry? Why did he feel like that? He loved Khiara!

"Er, s-sure. Happy birthday Shiro. Bambi, you're so nice." the boy said as the girl smiled, and turned to Shiro, when Natsume and Mikan walked up, holding hands as the boy looked up, wondering if they were siblings of Shiro-kun.

"Shiro-chan, honey, it's time for your suprise." Mikan said, and he jumped up, squealing as he hugged them tightly. The boy that liked Bambi was gaining an earache. He wondered who these other people were that new Shiro-kun???

"Mommy! YAAAAAAAAAY!" he yelled, and the boy stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe Shiro had his parents with him, and they were... students? He wondered how that had happened.

"S-She's y-your mom!?" cried the boy, and they all stared at him, and Mikan beamed, waving at the boy and walking towards him.

"Uh huh. I'm Mikan, what's youre name, little boy?" she asked him, beaming as he stared at her, he thought she was so pretty and nice, no wonder where Shiro got it from.

"I'm Damien. I didn't know you lived here with him." he mumbled as Mikan giggled and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Okay, well, do you want to come to his birthday party we planned for today? Anyone's welcome!" she chimed, and he stared at her, and Shiro squealed with delight and ran to hug Khiara, he was so happy!

He had a new friend, and he was having a PARTY!

What a nice day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed! It's rushed seeing as I am busy busy busy! I need to study lots now, so, I may not update as much, wah! Well, enjoy! And we have a half term! 2 weeks of NO SCHOOL!!!

Happy holidays!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. This is HIS Alice!

Well finally! He's a 4 year old! Bambi has a secret (not anymore) admirer and the kid found out Shiro-kun's parents are younger than he thought, LOL! Oh, and last night on runescape i met this guy who was like Natsume! He called me idiot and I called him Natsume! Yayness! LOL

Well hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I don't know how it'll go for me, though!

Blue -Niagra: Well, hope you enjoy it! This is my fourteenth chapter!

Mikan: Yep, how wxciting!

Natsume: ...

Blue -Niagra: I don't own anything related to Gakuen Alice or the cast and crew/voice members! I own the words I write and stories!

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!!!

Chapter Fourteen: This is HIS Alice!

Damien and Shiro had become good friends thanks to the cute and enthusiastic Bambi-chan. She was back at the 'Hospital' again, to Damien's dismay. But they were good friends, and girls in Damien's year were swooning over the both of them seeing as they were the two cuties of the school.

"So, Damien, what's your Alice. I told you mine." Shiro-chan asked as Damien turned red at the question. He didn't want to tell anyone his Alice, only he and Sakura-sensai knew it.

"Er... Maybe, some other time??? I'm not ready to say yet, ahahaha." he grinned as Shiro-chan stared at him, blinking. He didn't understand, at all. He stared at Damien and rolled his teal coloured eyes.

"Why not? Is it that embarrising?" he asked, and Damien nodded, red still. He turned his head away as Shiro sighed, then saw Mikan and Natsume making out on a bench and he stuck out his tongue, and pointed to them, his friend smirked.

"Eeeeew! Yuck! I never wanna do _that!" _yelled Damien as Mikan and Natsume looked up and Mikan giggled feebly, she had a scarf on, it was a cold day, but due to so many hickeys, she really did need the scarf. (Maeve's idea LOL)

"You'll regret never doing this, if you never ever do it!" yelled Natsume from far away as they laughed and Mikan pecked his lips, then blushed cutely and hugged Natsume, the scarf around her neck tightened as Sumire and Hotaru ran towards them.

Sumire had been ill for a few days, so she had a red nose like Rudolph, which suited the season since it was soon christmas. Mikan and Shiro's faveourite time of the year.

"Hey guys, I never knew you would come here. What's up?" Mikan asked, beaming happily as Hotaru rolled her eyes, she was decked out in a grey coat and trousers and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"The sky, idiot. We were just walking around when we heard your boyfriend here yelling at some random kid your son likes. So, what were you yelling about, Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru as she stared at Natsume who smirked and put his arm around Mikan's shoulders.

"The kid doesn't like making out, so, if he doesn't start one day he misses out, his loss. Poor kid." Natsume grinned as Mikan nodded and put her arms around Natsume's neck and kissed his red cheek because the cold made it red.

"How pathetic. Don't kiss in front of me, I don't like barfing, Mikan." Hotaru mumbled, walking off as Mikan pouted and puffed out her rosy cheeks, sticking out her pointy tongue, then smiling at Sumire.

"Boo, she's so mean towards me! Hey, Sumire, do you wanna go to entral Town later? I need to buy presents, and Natsume-kun can't join us seeing as he needs to look after Shiro-chan and maybe even Damien." Mikan said, smiling as Sumire nodded and sat beside them on the bench and sighed, the cold air rushing to her lungs.

"Okay! I need to buy things, too, anyway. So, who's Shiro-kun's new best friend?" asked the cat dog girl as Mikan smiled and stared at the two boys.

"He's Damien. I don't know his alice, Shiro keeps asking, but the boy just simply refuses, which is too bad, I have to say. I really wanted to know." Mikan said, smiling as Natsume mumbled something under his breath, and Mikan stared at him, smirking, arms folded.

"What did you say, Hyuuga?" she asked him as he grinned and pointed at her.

"I said nosey. You're really nosy, Mikan Sakura-chan." he said as she laughed, then stood up and took out her purse full of rabbits.

"Okay, I have enough for presents! Come on, Sumire, let's go! I wanna get there before it's too crowded, and I wanna see if they have any Howalons left, too! Bye bye, Natsume-kun!" she cried, walking off as Sumire followed and Mikan waved to her son and Damien, then went to the Bus for Central Town.

Natsume stayed where he was sat, watching his son play happily with his new friend. Bamb was due to return to the academy in two days' time, Christmas eve, to be exact. Shiro couldn't wait, but he was busy making a present for Khiara.

He had no time for Bambi, he wondered what to make her, but he felt Khiara was a little more important than Bambi was, no competition.

He had been making something for 2 weeks. He had lots of snow he had turned into crystal which helped, and he sculpted it, and, he needed music aswell for his present. It was going to be special, he hoped. He wanted Khiara to be happy on Christmas day.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, tell! I wanna know! TELL TELL TELL!" cried the silver haired boy, running after Damien who screamed because Shiro was trying to catch up o him because he needed to know his friends Alice.

"NO! I don't wanna tell!" cried the boy who was being chased by his friend, and Shiro-chan sobbed. He hated to be ignored, and to not know something he wanted to know. He detested it.

"WAH! WAH!" cried the boy, fat tears running down his red face as Damien stared at Shir-chan, and ran back to his dorm as the 4 year old sobbed and rubbed his eyes. He _really_ wanted to know...

XXX

Shiro was busily making his present for Khiara, when he had the urge to find Damien to pester him more about his alice. He walked out of the dorm and was going to try and find his male friend. Shiro knew he had a 3 star dorm, but which one???

He couldn't find him, until he found a black door that had his name written on it, and he knocked, but no answer came. He heard a voice in there, and blinked, wondering if he should snoop or not.

He decided to snoop, and opened the door, and found he was face to face with not Damien, but a girl with black hair and big red eyes. She stared at him, she was wearing the guys uniform, and she screamed as Shiro-chan stared at her, and suddenly, smoke filled the room, and in her place, Damien was left.

Shiro fell, anime style.

"Y-Your Alice is... To turn into a... girl..." Shiro said, sweat dropping as Damien turned crimson, and glared at him, folding his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"I told you I didn't want you to find out! I hate my Alice! Loads! Why did you have to... I wasn't ready to tell..." mumbled the guy, and suddenly, he turned into a girl again, and Shiro-chan stared, and saw her blushing as she smiled and winked, giggling.

"And I wasn't ready to tell you this, either. I have a double personality, but we have one thing in common, we both..." she started, but suddenly she turned into Damien all pver again and he growled, glaring at his mirror.

"Shut up Daniella! He shouldn't know!" he yelled, and his refledction suddenly turned into Daniella and she laughed, hands on her hips.

"What, scared? Come on, he's bound to find out sooner or later! Let's tell him already, he needs to know. If he doesn't, we'll never know how he feels towards us." she said in a babyish voice, and looked at Shiro, and winked again, her cheeks pink tinted.

"So, Shiro-kun, we have one thing in common, we both like..." she stopped again, because Damien had clamped a hand over his mouth and she screamed, trying to free her mouth, but it was too hard because she wasn't in her form, she was only the reflection.

"Leave now, Shiro! You don't need to know anymore!" yelled Damien as Shiro nodded, and walked off, grumbling. At least he had found out Damiens Alice, right...

"We could have told him! He should really know! You are so mean, Damien!" cried Daniella in his head as Damien glared at his reflection and shook his head, biting his lower lip.

"No, he might freak out! I can't tell him I like a guy! And he can't know my personality likes him, too! DUH!" cried Damien as Daniella laughed, and just shook her head.

It was torture having a split personality who was also your alice...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahahahahahaha! Can you believe it! Poor Damien! He has a girl personality and they both love Shiro-chan but can't tell him! Daniella is gobby, like me and Damien is secretive, like me! LOL

Hope you enjoyed, have fun with life, hope you liked and review please, Sayonara!

_**Love Blue -Niagra! o**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	15. Merry Christmas, Khiara!

Okies, I am back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, I know, I know, it's no where near winter or christmas, but I had to have it, haha! It's Christmas Day for them all! Yayness!!!

Okies, on with the chapter! And sorry about the boys Alice if it freaked you out! Lalala!

Mikan: Kelly-chan owns nothing like Gakuen Alice or anything related to it. She owns Shiro-kun, Bambi-Chan, Damien-san, Daniella-san and Bambi-chan. She owns their alices and personalities.

Kelly: Thanks. Hope you enjoy!

Mikan and Kelly: REVIEW AND READ!!! they fall and scream as Hotaru takes pictures

Hotaru: Hehehe glides away

Chapter Fifteen: Merry Christmas, Khiara!

It was Christmas, day, yes, the day was filled with laughter and kids unwrapping presents. Shiro had just woken up to a 5ft long stocking filled with gifts, and when he went inside it, he couldn't get out cos' it was so long! Mikan tried to get in there to find him, and also got stuck!

"Natsume! Natsume-kun, I'm stuck!" cried the two helpless students as Natsume grinned and pulled them out by their legs, getting a viw of Mikan's flustered face and her strawberry printed underwear, he smirked as he picked up Shiro and held him in is arms.

"Nice, strawberry print." he grinned, and Mikan instantly screamed, it was instinct, and she pulled down her nightie and shook her head, cussing at her boyfriend who covered their childs' ears so that he couldn't hear such bad language.

Although he had heard it all before but was too sweet to repeat it. He knew it was bad language.

"Mommy stop that. God wouldn't like your bad words. You need to get into heaven, you know." said the little boy sweetly as Mikan stopped and smiled, then hugged her child, sweeping him into her loving arms and rocking him, giggling.

"Okay, I'll be good honey, thank you. If I don't get into heaven, then I don't know what would happen, right?" she asked, and Shiro nodded. Mikan then turned to Natsume and put a finger on his lips, staring at him.

"But if daddy keeps being naughty and looking at mommies undergarments, then he might not go to heaven, either." Mikan hissed as Natsume grinned and Shiro-chan sucked his thumb, looking, and acting, sweet.

As always.

"Whatever. Come on, presents. Let's open them and see what we got. I wonder what I got?" Natsume asked as Mikan beamed and she put Shiro down, who instantly ran back into his stocking and rummaged around before appearing, grinning. He held a new teddy bear, and a box of Howalons, his faveourite.

"Santa got me my faveourite!" he cried happily, and Mikan smiled, walking towards her son and hugging him.

"Oh, what's this? It's a music box. I think Santa knows you like music." Mikan said as Shiro stared at the music box and smiled. It was black and silver, and the music in it played a kind of nice and sweet melody. He liked it.

It also had his name engraved on it.

"Oh it's so beautiful. Okay, you finish off here while mommy and daddy go and see what they have in their christmas stockings." Mikan said, pushing Natsume over to their room and smiling as he smiled back, and they went to their stockings which they had each filled.

Mikan opened her small stocking, and was pleased when she found Howalons, other candy and pretty jewellry he had bought her. Mikan had bought him a silver plated neck chain and earings and other things. They had each gotten Howalons, which tey all loved, and Mikan got Natsume a new Manga book which he had his eyes on for weeks.

"Thank you, honey. I appreciate it." Mikan said and kissed him on the lips, then let go of him and smirked, putting on the necklace he had given her as he smirked, hugging her from behind.

"Maybe next time I should get you some new underwear, huh? You're too big for baby print." he mumbled as she squealed and tried to fight away his kisses, laughing as he tickled her to death, and soon, Shiro walked in and joined in the tickle fest, soon winning and grinning. (now I am rhyming LOL)

"Daddies a peeeeeeervert, Shiro-chan!" Mikan giggled as Shiro-kun stared at her, a little confused.

"Huh? Peeeeervert? What's that?" Shiro asked when natsume-kun clamped a hand over Mikan's mputh and grinned devilishly.

"It's a nice man who lives with mommy and baby, A.K.A, you and mommy and me. And this nice man says to go out and play while I deal with mommy." he said as Shiro stared at him, then ran off to get dressed.

Soon, he was outside fully clothed and holding something wrapped up in a shirt he held close to his chest under his shirt. They didn't bother to ask what it was, Natsume was too busy grinning and playing with his girlfriends hair.

"Don't start telling him things he is too young to know about. We don't want to brainwash him, yet." Natsume grinned as Mikan giggled, and then Natsume put something on her finger, and she stared at it.

"When we get out of here, marry me, Mikan Sakura, and let's become husband and wife, and a proper family." Natsume whispered as Mikan blushed, staring at the ring that had a fire sign on it, and she smiled, putting it close to her heart.

"Yes, Natsume-kun, I will marry you." she whispered, and kissed him full on the mouth, smiling and blushing a deep red colour...

Outside in the cold morning air, running through the grounds, Shiro ran towards the woods. He knew Bambi wasn't at the academy, she was back in 'Hospital', and so he was running to find Khiara, he had her present with him.

He had finished his gift from him to her, for his love. He beamed as he ran towards the entrance of the woods, and suddenly felt warm when he ran into the summer world that was opposite to his room, and suddenly, down came Khiara and she added a backflip for showing off. She saw Shiro, and groaned.

"Oh, gimme a break, kid. It's Christmas day for you humans, I want to celebrate myself, by knowing you won't annoy me on this day, so leave!" she snapped, but Shiro shook his head and grinned, taking out the sweater covered present he was going to give her for Christmas.

But she didn't know that yet, now did she???

"Nah ah! It's Christmas, the time for giving, and I have a present for you, Khiara-san! I hand made it." he said as Khiara raised her eyebrow at him and put a hand on her hip, scowling.

"Why hand made, how cheap. Eurgh, you should leave, I don't want your taky gift." she snapped, but Shiro-chan wasn't listening, he was unwrapping the sweater covered gift and humming as he did so, still talking but not looking at Khiara.

"Mamma says that homemade gidfts are better because they come from the heart. Buying something means you're just careless. I made mommy cookies this year and Natsume a crystal ring. Okay, here's your present, Khiara-chan!" he said, and showed her the present he held in his hnads, and he smiled as she stared at it, shocked and suprised by what he had made for her.

In his hands was a crystal sculpture of Khiara, and it had a black round bottom with a small key inside a hole of it. She stared as Shiro put his present on the ground, and turned the key of it, and suddenly, music started to play as she watched and listened, the music was sweet and... Sad. Shiro smiled.

"It took a while, seeing as my alice is to make music _play_ proffesionally, not to literally make it, but it's my own song. This is your present, Khiara-chan! I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!" he chirped as she stared at him, and he was about to walk off, when she caught his arm and her bangs covered her eyes as she looked at the ground and Shiro stared at his crush.

"Th-Thank you, Shiro-kun, no one has ever given me something so... So precious. I appreciate it." she whispered, and suddnly placed her lips over his, blushing as he turned red. His first real kiss, from the girl he liked, and Khiara pulled away, picking up the trinket he had given her.

"Merry Christmas!" she said brightly, and walked off, teleporting as Shiro watched her, and put a hand on his lips where she had kissed him. He then walked out of the woods, into the coldness of his own world, when Mikan and Natsume soon walked up to their blushing son, Mikan stared at him, confused as Natsume stared at his son and then at the confused Mikan who clutched his hand tightly.

"Shiro, honey, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly as he stared at them, then beamed and ran towards them, holding out his arms.

"MOMMY! DADDY THIS IS THE BEST CHROSTMAS EVER!" he yelled, and Mikan gasped, and so did Natsume. He had called Natsume, daddy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooooo, how was it? Hope you enjoyed this one! Finally, Shiro-kun has called Natsume daddy! I was hoping he would say it nearer to the end but this seemed like the right moment, so it's happy for them all now! But I am still aiming for 30 chapters.

Sayonara! **Blue -Niagra**! (\/)  
(..)**  
** (w)**  
**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	16. Reo's Lies

Okies, so, last chapter, Shiro-chan called Natsume-kun DADDY! What a way to celebrate christmas! And Khiara-chan gave Shiro a smacker on the mouth when he gave her the present he had hand crafted himself! But what next!?

WEnjoy the Chapter, plenty more will come soon afterwards, and remember, I am aiming for that big 30 for chapters! Read and Review!

Mikan: Kelly-chan sounds happy...

Me: I am always happy!

Mikan: Not when you're being bullied.

Me: Well yeah, but Bullies don't have brains, and I have brains, although I do think I am dumb. But at least I have an imagination! Mikan, disclaimer, please!

Mikan: Kelly-chan does not own anything related or even the cast of Gakuen Alice. ll girls can dream, neh? But one day she wishes to become a top author!

Kelly: Thanks! Read and Review all you like, I don't mind! On with the Chapter!

Chapter Sixteen: Reo's Lies!

_"MOMMY! DADDY THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" he yelled, and Mikan gasped, and so did Natsume. He had called Natsume, daddy..._

"Shiro, honey... What did you call Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked, suprised, she wanted to know if she had got it right, and she stared at her little boy as he beamed, and hugged Natsume's legs tightly.

"I called him Daddy! Daddy daddy DADDY!" he yelled happily as he hugged Natsume and Natsume blinked as Mikan gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks as Natsume stared at his son, then suddenly swooped him into the air, and hugged him, grinning and Shiro hugged him tightly.

"WOOHOO! YOU CALLED ME DADDY! I FEEL SO-SO ALIVE!" yelled Natsume, hugging his son tightly as Shiro-chan laughed and Mikan had tears rolling down her beautiful face, and she walked towards them and they had a group hug as Shiro smiled and Mikan sobbed, happy that he had finally accepted his father into his life and was calling him Daddy.

"This is the best christmas ever." Mikan whispered as she smiled and kissed the top of Shiro's head, then went to hold Natsume's hand, and they walked away, hapy as Natsume carried his son in his arms.

Behind a tree sat Ruka, who was angry and clenching his fists. His Rabbit was getting worried about him, and scampered off when he started to growl and was ready to breathe fire.

"This... Is the worst Christmas... EVER!!!" he yelled, and jumped up, punching the tree he sat at, and then stomping out into the open, ready to kill someone, but his face met one particular thing...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"If you dare ruin their christmas... I swear I will kill you with my own hands." Hotaru said monetonusly as Ruka lay on the ground, prints of Hotaru's trusty baka gun on his pale face as he glared and cussed at her as she tutted.

"Damn you, Imai. You know I hate this relationship more than anything!" he snapped, ready to get up when it happened again, and he was on the ground once more, hurt and sore.

"Shut up. You have no right to intrude upon their affairs. Leave them alone and I'll leave you alone. But get this, Nogi, Natsume-kun is willing to give you another chance, and next time, don't try to kill him! Or Khiara will come back, to protect her love's father." hissed the freaky technical girl as Ruka stared at her cold eyes and he nodded, gulping.

Sometimes, Hotaru was extremely scary, and other times, she was just plain freaky!

"Listen to me when I am talking to you! Mikan is my best friend, and I promised her you would never hurt her, but you're trying to do just that! You don't have to be so, so mean!" she yelled, and was ready to walk off, when she stopped and sighed, folding her arms.

"Shiro-chan has accepted Natsume-kun. You are not his father, so deal with it!" Hotaru snapped, and stomped off as Ruka got up and rubbed his head, huffing as he watched the technical girl leave.

Sometimes he really did hate Hotaru Imai...

XXX

"Daaaaaaaaadyyyyyyyy! Can I have another hug!!!" cried the little boy, stretching out his tiny arms as Natsume-kun picked up the tiny child, and hugged him tightly, smiling. He felt so happy because he really di feel like a daddy, now. And he was glad Shiro0chan was his wonderful son.

"How's about a BEAR HUG!" Natsume growled as he hugged his son tightly and Shiro squealed as he hugged Natsume back and laughed while Mikan watched, then suddenly was pounced on into a bear hug as she screamed.

"WAH! Natsume HYUUGA!" she yelled, alughing as he grinned and kissed her while Shiro bear hugged her legs. He came up to her knee's, Mikan thought it was sweet, then kissed Natsume back and kissed Shiro's hand, then walked towards the couch in her room and sat on it, beaming.

"You two look so alike! You can tell you're related!" Mikan said, noticing the features they shared. Shiro's hair was like Natsume's and he had his face, and handsome features. His hair was also turning Raven coloured, which made her smile.

Her son was so darn cute! And he shared her personality, so he was also sweet.

"Yes, but he has your idiocity, right? That's the only thing he has from you." grinned Natsume, and Mikan gasped, and went to hit him playfuly when he grabbed her hands and grinned as she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes while he chuckled.

"Cheek! How could you call me an idiot! I am ashamed of you, hmph!" she joked, and walked away, her nose in the air as Shiro and Natsume-kun both caught up to her and stopped her from walking out as Natsume grinned.

"Stop right there, dearest Finace, for you can not leave me now." he grinned, and started to cuddle her as she giggled feebly and cuddled back, then kissed him on the lips lightly before he swooped her up, bridal style, and carried her as Shiro laughed and Mikan turned magenta.

"Natsume! Put me dooooooooooooooooooooooown!" she screamed as he grinned and put her on their bed, and she tumbled as she fell onto the floor and growled, shaking her fist at her laughing finace and son who grinned.

"Natsume Hyuuga you big, big bully! How mean of you!" she shreiked as Shiro and Natsume gave each other grins, then started to both hug Mikan who was gently pushing them away, then jkissing them both, Natsume got the more passionate kisses, Shiro was way, _way_ too young for that kind of thing...

Meanwhile in the secluded woods on that Christmas day, Khiara was listening to her trinket's music play, and tears were in her petty eyes as she listened. She cared for him, and he cared for her. She was so happy, yet, she knew it would happen again.

"_If he gets too close... No matter what, my poison alice shall activate... And then I will poison him... But if I poison myself, instead... Shiro-chan won't... Die?" _the rose haired girl thought to herself as she listened to the soft melody play, then she stood up, holding onto her trinket tightly as she walked towards a tree she liked to keep things in, and kept it there, under a grey sweater she had found years ago.

"I can not let Shiro-chan die! I musn't! I... Should never... Have let him into my life... But... I won't let him die." she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as someone watched her, and then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear, dear child. Worried about killing a puny child? Ahahahaha. Human's, pathetic." the male said, and she looked up, to see none other than... Reo!

"You! Keep away from me! An aura tells me you are not a good person!" she snapped as he grinned, and stared at her.

"GHa! I have been bad in the past, but this is the present, Khiara. And you know what, Shiro Hyuuga is like others. When he realises you are the wielder of the... Poison, Alice, he will instantly go away and hate you. He pities you, he ndoesn't love you! Can you not see this? Love, is a phoney. It's not real. Don't you remember?" Reo asked her as she stared at him, and looked around her.

"Wh-What? But... Love is not a phoney!" she cried out as Reo smiled, and stared at her.

"Of course it is. I mean, where did love get you in the past? Hm? Your parents abandoned you, everyone despised your guts! They were happy when you apparently died! Think, has love ever, ever helped you, Khiara?" he asked, pointing at her as she stared at him, and looked at the ground.

"N-No, but Shiro-chan, he-" she started, but Reo cut her off, smiling, twistedly.

"Not another word. I have a favour to ask of you, Khiara. I want you, to help me, destroy this academy. Kill everyone, and, you will get the love and respect you deserve, from me. Think about it, I can give you power and revenge for the hell you have had these past years." hissed Reo as she stared at him, then bit her lower lip.

"Think about this, Khiara, I am giving you something nobody else ever will." he hissed, and walked off as she stood there, shaking...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

o.O what will Khiara-san decide? You may all guess if you wish, but, I may not reveal it for another 3 chapters! Please review!

_**Love Kelly-chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. Khiara's Decision: Part: 1!

Okies, let's get on with this chapter and story! Last time, Reo came up to Khiara and made a kind of deal with her, a bad ewal, but does she choose yes, or no? Let's find out!

Me: Well last chapter was Dramatic!

Reo: I'll kill you if you don't make her my apprentice.

Me: Sorry I already have decided idiota. Say my Disclaimer.

Reo: Hell no.

Me: I can ban you from Gakuen Alice Reo.

Reo: You don't Gakuen Alice, do you?

Me: Nope, and you just said my disclaimer! Lol!

Reo: Dammit!

Me: Hahahaha I win Reo! Okay, on with the chapter!

Chapter Seventeen: Khiara's Decision: Part One!

_"No one loves you... Thay all HATE you... Hate, hate... HATE!" a voice yelled as Khiara ran into blackness, scared and shaking, when suddenly she fell over, and found herself in a house where her parents sat working, and she stared at them, running towards them._

_"Mama, daddy!" she yelled, running towards them and trying to hug them, but her mother pushed her away and glared at her, coldly, brown eyes flaming as she stared at her daughter._

_"You aren't my child... My child isn't a murderer! get away from me!" she screamed, and Khiara gasped, stumbling backwards as her father walked off, huffing and glaring at her as she watched them, tears filling her orbs._

_"You were a mistake. No one loves you, NO NO!" he yelled, and ran off as Khiara cried, the darkness enveloping her once again..._

_"Baby! Poison girl!" screamed the bullies as they pushed her into the mud and kicked her as she sobbed. Nobody liked her, nobody, not even the teachers who were supposed to help._

_"Bambi's a LOSER!2 yelled a mean boy her age as he punched her in the stomach and she sobbed._

_"Stop it... Stop it... I SAID STOP IT!" she screamed, and suddenly everyone fell feeling weak and dieing quickly as Khiara stood there, shaking, and then, she was running. Running away towards the woods as the children died there where she had left them..._

_"I hate you... You have that alice... Nobody likes you now." Shiro hissed, glaring at her as Khiara stared at him, sobbing as Shiro stared at her coldly,_

_"Shiro-kun! Shiro... Shiro please!" cried the rose haired girl as he glared at her, and started walking away, mad at her._

_"Don't talk to me! I hate you! You're a dangerous girl! I hate, hate, hate you! I don't want to die! You are an outcast, you imbred! Nobody likes you! I thought I actually liked you, but I don't! Your weird, horrible, a murderer!" snapped Shiro, and Khiara burst into tears, and suddenly, she started to fall..._

_"Join me... And I'll give you all the love you need, Khiara. Help me, kill everyone." Reo's voice echoed in her mind as she fell, and suddenly... She..._

"WAH!" screamed the girl as she sat in her den, and her heart was thumping against her chest, and she was sobbing. Her hands were covered with blood because she had used her spear to cut them, in her sleep. She sobbed, shaking...

XXX

Reo was sitting in his hideout, grinning as he sat at a table, playing poker with a mysterious man he had met who wanted to trade something with him. If Reo won, he got millions, if he lost, well... He had to die.

The mysterious man was one of his long time enemies. He grinned as the man showed his cards. The man had won.

"I win. So, it's time to die, Reo..." hissed the man as Reo laughed, and glared at his 'friend', and then he opened his mouth.

"No, you. Point the gun at your head and DIE!" yelled Reo, grinning as the man's eyes widened, and the gun pointed at his head, and a bang filled the room, and suddenly, he was dead.

Reo grinned and kicked the gun from his hands. It was all too easy. He just hoped that Khiara made her decision quick because he needed to kill everyone, he stared at the dead man littering his floor and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You should have told me you would make a mess. Blood stains never come out, idiot. Oh well, sweet dreams, Persona." hissed Reo, and walked off, leaving Persona's body on the floor of his messy hideout, and he stepped outside into the cool night air and stared at the scars.

He had made Khiara have dreams for a few nights, horrible dreams, he wanted her to choose him, and to stick to it because he needed her, since her alice was special. He also had the help of someone else's alice, and she had just returned from a long walk, he stared at her, and grinned.

"Hello, Yuka." he growled as she smiled, and nodded, standing next to him and sighing.

"Has the brat decided yet?" she asked, but he shook his head and shrugged.

"How the hell should I know. I'll find her when she decides. And then... We kill all of the Alice students." hissed Reo as Yuka stared at him, and grinned, then started to frown, seeing as she knew there was a tiny problem.

"What about that child, Sakura, you tell me about. Mikan, is her name, right? Doesn't she wield the Alice of Nullification. If she weilds it then it would be quite impossible to attack with _her_ around." she said, and took off her brown hat. Reo looked at her, indeed she resembled the child known as Mikan, but he knew they could never be related, could they?

Mikan was too... Stupid, for one, and she didn't have much fighting experience, he knew.

And if he remembered correctly, she still wasn't strong enough to wield her alice properly, and she could only protect herself and one other person close to her. He wondered...

But, he hadn't seen her since she was 10 years old, and it had been six years ago, right? So, the child could have changed, he didn't know how much...

"Didn't that brat Sakura have a child at 13 years old? What a tramp." Yuka said as Reo stared at her, and grinned, nodding.

"Yes, I remember, rightly." he mumbled, and then walked back to his hideout with his helper following...

Khiara was having trouble deciding, she seemed to love Shiro-chan with all her heart but then again, Reo had told her love was all a lie. She knew part of her hated his speech but another part of her said it was all true, and the side agreeing with Reo was somehow dominating her positive side.

Khiara shook her head as she sat in the tree. Earlier on, Shiro had tried to find her, but she stayed hidden in that very tree. She didn't want him to see her in such a state. She was shaking, crying, and her hands were bleeding terribly.

The blood had even dripped onto the ground.

Khiara was in such a bad state! Her mind was puzzled, she was sobbing, bleeding and her dreams were worse than ever. Another dream she had had was about Shiro wanting to kill her and his parents telling her to keep away from their child. She was believing Reo's cruel, cruel lies...

_"They all hate you, Khiara, nobody wants you, they want you dead, and for you to never return. They were happy when Bambi Hikaru died, but they hate you even more fr still being here, child." _Reo told her in his mind, grinning wickedly as Khiara heard it and screamed, clutching her head tightly and sobbing, her tears falling onto the tree bark as she sobbed and shook her head, sniffing as her blood covered hands dyed her pink hair red, the blood trickeling into strands of hair.

"NO! No, No, NO! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiro!" she screamed, and fell down off the tree branch, sobbing, curling up into a ball, when she looked up, and saw Reo and Yuka hovering over her, staring at her,

"So, have you made your decision? Will you help me kill the people who deteste your living guts, or, will you let them kill _you_ instead, my child?" he hissed as he helped her up, and Khiara stared at him, her tears dribbling down her face, fast,

"I-I choose, I choose... My final decision? It, is... I choose to..." she whispered, and then, she stared at him, into his cold hazel eyes...

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? How was it? This chapter was kind of short but it's a cliff hanger, so, wait for my next chapter! Read and Review!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. Khiara's Decision? Part: 2!

Last time, on Treasure the Love:  
Khiara had to decide between love and Betrayal, and a new character appeared, a woman named Yuka who seems to have a powerful Alice, but what is it exactly? Khiara doesn't know what to do, and now she has to decide, what happens next in PART TWO! Khiara's Decision?

Me: So, did you like it? Thanks for all of your reviews, I am aiming for 100 reviews or maybe 90! But more would be so great! Anonymous or not, I don't mind! Just send what you want to!

Yuka: Huh, how the hell did I get here?

Me: What, oh it's you!

Yuka: Oh man you are the terrible authoress!

Me: Okay, do you want me to reveal whom you really are, misses?

Yuka: What are you talking about? Crazy woman...

Me: Yep, but I'm a kid, read my disclaimer.

Yuka: No.

Me: Are you wearing my hat???

Yuka: No. You do not own it.

Me: Got you to say my disclaimer.

Yuka: Damn...

Chapter Eighteen: Khiara's Decision?: Part: Two!

"I... Choose, to..." she mumbled...

Meanwhile, Shiro was thinking about Khiara as his classes started and his teacher was assigning them to do a group project. They were supposed to be getting ready for a spring festival, although that was two months away, but apparently planning it was alot of hard work.

"Okay clas, I want you to get into groups of 6, and then think up an idea for the festival. It can range from cake selling to talent shows, so be imaginative. You will be planning from 2 weeks today, so, be creative and think carefully!" their sensai said, beaming as everyone went to get grouped up, and obviously, a fan club of 5 girls came towards Shiro and blushed.

"Shiiiiiiiro-kun! Join our group, we need 1 more!" squealed one of the fan members, known as Tomi Riouichii, she had curly black hair and blue coloured eyes. Her and her friends all looked alike a little. They all had curly hair and were pretty. But... One was misisng.

The girl missing was Fureya Domoma, the quietest fan member.

"What about Fureya-chan? Did you leave her out just to get me?" Shiro asked, he didn't like friends leaving others out just to be near cute guys, he was very modest, was Shiro-chan, and he hated people who just left their friends.

"B-B-But, we need you in this group, right?" asked another girl, Seira Houshi, the cousin of Tomi, and they all nodded.

"Well, I don't need you guys. I'm leaving, this place is a drag." he said, getting up and walking out as everyone squealed, all the girls, that is,

"He is so cool! Such a rebel!" cried Tomi, and they fainted. Shiro walked down the halls and past some stone pillars, when he rounded a corner and came face to fave with his friend, Damien, in girl form, and she blushed.

"Oh, hi Shiro-kuuuuuuuun! How do you like older women?" she asked him and he stared at her, blinking, he looked like he wanted to run. He liked both Daniella and Damien, but Daniella freaked him out, BIG time!

"So, ya gonna answer, hunny-kins?" she asked him as he tried to smile, but was freaked out inside by her... Nature, shall we say.

"Er, hi, Daniella, I don't mind them, I guess... But I am 4, nearly 5 years younger than you are." he mumbled as she giggled and hugged him, smiling, her eyes glittering as she tried to kiss his forehead.

"Awww, Shiro-kun, age never matters when you're in _luuurve_" she giggled, and puckered her lips as he pushed her away, and fell on the ground as she gasped, and he quickly crawled away, behind a random bush to hide.

"Huh? Shiro-kun? Shiro-chan, where are yooooou!" she called, looking around and walking off as Shiro sighed, and went to leave, when someone picked him up, and he squirmed, afraid it was Daniella again, but when he heard soft laughter, he realised it was his daddy.

"Oh, daddy!" he cried, throwing his arms around his fathers neck as Natsume smiled and hugged his son, then sat on the grass with him.

"Why aren't you in classes? Wait, I should ask myself that... Are you ill, by any chance?" Natsume asked, checking his sons forehead as he puffed out his cheeks, (Shiro) and then smiled up at his father.

"I have Skip-Itis." he said, using what he normally did on his mom as Natsume grinned. He had a case of Skip-itis aswell as bhis kid did, Mikan would not be amused, they both knew.

"Me too, kid. So, whaddaya wanna do then while we have this catchable disease?" asked his raven haired father as Shiro sat in his lap and shrugged, smiling and hugging Natsume all over again.

"I wanna hug my daddy-waddy!" he grinned cheekily as Natsume laughed, and hugged his son back tightly, then gently and then he rocked the child in his arms as Shiro-chan laughed and patted his fathers head.

It reminded Natsume of the times when Mikan had randomly patted his head to wither annoy him or please him, because atting his head meant he looked 'Cute'.

Like the time he was a cheetah in the snow white/sleeping beauty play. Where Mikan would have had to kiss Ruka, but she never did thanks to Natsume, her true prince. Although she was the prince for that play, then.

He loved all his old memories like that. It was priceless to know.

"You two should be grounded." Mikan said, walking towards them, hands on her hips as she stared at her boyfriend and son, tapping her foot as they stared at her, and grinned.

"Awww, but we're 'Ill'" Natsume said curtly, smiling as Mikan rolled her eyes and sat beside them. It was a cold morning and they were all in mittens, coats, scarves and Mikan wore a boble hat, which made Natsume pick on her playfully.

"So why are you two out here?" Mikan asked the two boys who were most important to her, and Natsume shrugged,

"I dunno." he drawled lazily, and stared at her as she smiled and sighed, a cloud coming from her mouth as he draped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him so she could get warmer. She loved his Alice, it meant they were always warm.

"Better?" he asked as she smiled and nodded, then kissed him sweetly on the lips and the heat rose to her blushing cheeks.

"Now my lips are warmer. Do you want a kiss too, baby?" Mikan asked as Shiro nodded and kissed Mikan on the lips as she smiled and ruffled his hair, then she hugged Natsume tightly, trying to stay like that forever.

"_What a nice sight... Too bad they'll die, along with everyone else."_ thought a certain villain who went by the name Reo. He glared at them, then went back to go see Khiara...

XXX

"So it's your final decision?" Yuka asked, just as Reo turned up and grinned, staring at his love and the child who faced the ground, he saw clenched fists, that belonged to Khiara.

"She's decided." Yuka hissed, and Reo stared at her, then at Khiara, and walked towards them and smiled, wickedly, yet again, and put a hand on Khiara's head.

"So? What is your decision? Fight alongside me... Or not?" he asked her coldly, and slowly Khiara lifted her head so he could see her eyes, and she stared at them coldly, her decision made up.

"My decision is, that I will help you, Reo. I will help you kill everyone in this academy." she said, her eyes darkened and she scowled as someone gasped. Shiro. He had come to see Khiara, and instead, found out, she was on the bad side, now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Hope you enjoyed and sorry it was so so short lol. Well, review if you wish! Hope you... ENJOYED!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. I still love Khiara, Despite the poison

Well sorry I didn't update yesterday but my brother has turned up and gets my computer seeing as I am the only one who has MSN at the moment. Well, forgive me, I am so, so sorry.

On with the story, so, Khiara's now on the bad side with Yuka and Reo, and Shiro-chan knows, but she has to kill everyone? Oh no!! Khiara!

Me: Okay, so that's a bummer, seeing as Khiara is maybe on of my most creative and popular OC's ever made, so, sorry about that, but it's a good story line, lol! And Ruka may be friends with Natsume, soon!

Ruka: Kelly-mae does not own anything Gakuen Alice, she never made it but she can dream.

Me: Thankies Ruka-pyon. Now I won't shoot you!

Ruka: Bribery...

Me: What was that!?

Ruka: Lovely, you're so... so delicate, Kelly-chan. (not)

Me: Thanks Ruka-pyon, now, enough chit chat, let's write this chapter! It won't write itself, you know! Hahahaha. READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter Nineteen: I still Love Khiara, Despite The poison...

"_My decision is, that I will help you, Reo. I will help you kill everyone in this academy." she said, her eyes darkened and she scowled as someone gasped. Shiro. He had come to see Khiara, and instead, found out, she was on the bad side, now..._

Shiro gasped, staring at Khiara in utter shock as Reo and Yuka both grinned. He shook roughly, and his legs were shaking horribly. He didn't want Khiara to be on the bad side, he liked her too much.

He got up, and walked off. He was still shaking despite the warm weather in Khiara's forest abode, and he ran into his world, he needed to tell everyone that danger was ahead, or the academy would be in utter peril.

He didn't want that, no, he wanted Khiara to be good again. So, Shiro ran, quick as he could, and ran back to his mother and father, who were kissing again, despite the danger everyone was in and the news he would bring. He tugged them away from each other.

"Momma! Daddy! Bad, bad news!" he cried, and they stared at him, looking slightly confused.

"What's the matter, honey?" Mikan asked as Shiro stared at her kind face, and burst into tears. The parents gasped and cuddled their little boy, trying to calm him down.

"We're all in danger... Me, you, the ac-ac-academy... We need to save Khiara!" cried Shiro as they stared at him, then at each other. Mikan looked at her son and stared at his tear stained face.

"What? Shiro-chan, speak a little more... clearly." Mikan asked, and Dhiro stared at her, hiccuping, then he opened his mouth, his voice wavered and more tears splashed down his smudged face.

"H-He has a friend of mine... He wants to attack the academy, h-he has a lady with him, h-he seems to want Khiara to destroy everything with an Alice, but... I don't know what it is." whispered Shiro-chan, and they stared at him, then at each other, and hugged him.

"What's his name? Who is Khiara?" Mikan asked in a small voice as Natsume hugged his son.

"I don't know... But I think... I know who Khiara is... I thionk she's... Bambi, and that little girl, who died... With the poison Alice, years ago... That man, his voice, it... It hypnotizes me, all the time... I hear it, and he is so cold... Like winter." Shiro said in a small voice, and Natsume's eyes widened as Mikan's hands went to her mouth and she gasped, staring at Natsume in shock.

"REO!" they both yelled, and stood up, running out of the dorm towards the Teachers Lounge, where they found Narumi, Jinno and Serena-sensai, and they stared at the three students in their doorway.

"Mikan, what's wrong? Natsume, you look shocked!" Narumi asked as Mikan stared at him, and her face paled as did Natsume's,

"R-Reo... He's back, and, he's got a child with him... A girl called Khiara, but... She goes by the name of Bambi Hikarari. Is there any records of a child from... Shiro, how long ago?" Mikan asked in a shaky voice as he clutched at Natsume's blazor jacket.

"...100 years ago, she had the Alice of Poison, and died after killing others who bullied her." whispered the young boy, and Jinno looked half shocked, half ghost. He went to the files and lookeed through them, through the H section, and came up with a file, and showed a black and white faded picture of a girl around 5 years old.

"Is this it?" he asked in a small voice, and Shiro-chan gasped, nodding.

"Khiara... She's going to poison everyone!" cried Shiro, and hugged his parents tightly, he held onto them like his life depended on it, they stared at the teachers, who stared at each other, Narumi looked ready to faint.

"We need to get everyone to safety, before they---" he choked, but Natsume and Shiro both shook their heads, sadly,

"It's too late. Reo's here already. Shiro saw them... We never knew, he just went to see his friend." Natsume whispered as Narumi gasped, and shook while they all stared at Shiro-chan, who was crying silently, then looked at them.

"I-I never knew she had the poison alice... But... She acted so, so cold towards me... Why?" he asked, and Jinno stared at the file he had in his hand, then started to explain the whole story.

"Hyuuga, when Bambi Hikarari was alive, she joined the academy because her parents detested her. She had a dangerous Alice cursed upon her, and, the Alice would kill a person most precious to her if she got too close to them. But she could also kill a person using it, and her parents died after she came to the academy. She had killed a friend of hers from the age of 4 years old, and they were her special person. They were called Daniella Suuki. She was hyper and loud, but soon, after her death, her soul came into contact with another soul after a few years, and that person, was Damien." he said,

Shiro gasped. Jinno nodded.

"Yes, and Damien soon had a crush on Bambi, because Daniella remembered her best friend, and then they gained crushes on you, which was strange, but not to worry. Bambi, though, realised she could never love someone, because they might die, so, she had to hate everyone, but it hurt her to know everyone hated her back because of her alice. Only Daniella, Damien and you cared for her, as Bambi, and for you as both of them. I think that Khiara tried to make you fall for Bambi so that you wouldn't get poisoned, because she has a way to manipulate her Alice to change it into possession. She can also learn many different alices. But Shiro-chan, Khiara wanted you to love Bambi, and not her, but you love Khiara more than ever, and can't love another. I think... I think Reo used his alice to make her think you would never love somebody who could kill. If so, it has worked, he has made her believe no one can love her." He had continued, and Shiro's eyes widened, Mikan and Natsume stared at their child,

"Do you still love her, despite the alice she wields?" Natsume asked his son, and Shiro looked up, stared at everyone, then nodded.

"I love her... I will die for her, I don't care about her alice... Khiara, I need to save you." he whispered, and his tears blurred his surroundings...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I am so so sorry this was so short but oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Review, pklease! I am aiming for 100 reviews and hopefully I might get there, at some point haha! Oh well, sayonara! Love you all!!!

_**Lots of Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. The war between Alices and Love! Part 1!

Okies, thanks for the reviews! I was sooooooooooooo happy! Well, let's start this chapter! I finally got to chapter 20! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

So last time, Shiro-chan confessed his feelings to everyone he knew, and figured out that Khiara is in fact Bambi, and she was the girl with the dangerous poison alice everyone had feared, but still, he cares for her! But now it's time to save Khiara from reo's clutches, but, how long will the battle last? Find out, by reading!!!

Me: Okies, need a disclaimer. I have to bring Natsume for this!

Natsume: You don't own akuen Alice, but you want to. Disclaimed end.

Me: More enthusiasm please! Okies, he said it, now, you've read it!

Natsume: Don't rhyme it's a waste of time.

Me: But you're rhyming to keep the timing.

Natsume: I hate you so much, I'll lock you in a hutch.

Me: We have to start the war, now let me write, it's the law.

Natsume: No it isn't, don't lie, I think you're really a spy.

Me: That's absurd your so low, now let's get on with this whacko show!

Chapter Twenty: The War between Alices and Love! Part 1!

"Come on, we need to stop them!" cried Narumi, and they all started to run out of the staff room as Mikan, Natsume and Shiro followed, running after their sensai's. Jinno was going to get everyone else in the academy. He wanted to make sure everyone helped destory Reo.

"Mikan, you take Shiro to safety." Narumi ordered, but Mikan shook her head, clutching her son tightly.

"This is revolving around Shiro himself, let him! He is part of this battle, more than we are. It's his love that's in the battle, he needs to save her." Mikan yelled to Narumi, who stared at her, then nodded and they ran out of the building, and they were met by Reo, Yuka, and Khiara.

"Well, well, well, we weren't expecting to see you all... Alive, that is. What brings you here? You seem tired, like you ran a marathon." hissed Reo as Mikan and Natsume glared at him, and he stared at the two students he hadn't seen for years.

"Oh, you two. I see you grew up. And who's the sprog?" he asked, pointing towards Shiro who growled and glared at him, clutching his mothers shirt as Mikan and Natsume glared back at Reo, coldly.

"My son! And he isn't a sprog, you idiot! We have come to stop you, once and for all!" yelled Natsume as Reo grinned, and stared at Yuka, who laughed, and then glared at them.

"Stop me? Ha, and how did you know I wanted to get you, anyway?" asked the man curtly as Narumi stared at Reo, and stood staright, regaining his breath.

"Reo! Stop this at once! I will not let you hurt anyone in this academy at all!" yelled Narumi as Reo grinned and stared at his former best friend, and laughed as Narumi continued, "Shiro told us, he heard you talking to Khiara, when he came to see her." Reo just laughed, and stared down at Khiara, who grinned, she was turning pure evil. He put a hand on her head.

"Oh, you mean this kid? The child whom nobody loved! Bambi Hikarari, the child with poison alice." Reo hissed as she started to glare at everyone, and then she saw Shiro, and turned cold, her heart filling with hatred.

"Well, finally she is loved, by me, and Yuka, that is!" snapped Reo, and Narumi gaspede, and so did Jinno when he suddenly came as they stared at the woman in front of them, she had taken off her hat and smirked, staring at them.

"How wonderful to see you two again, Jinno sensai and Narumi-kun. I thought Jinno would be dead by now. I was wrong, but, you will be soon, sensai." hissed the woman as Narumi stared at her, and so did Jinno.

"Yuka!" yelled Narumi as Mikan and Natsume stared at her, and Natsume stared for a few moments, and realised that Mikan and the woman called Yuka, had a slight resembelance to each other.

"Yuka! You shouldn't be on that side! Listen to me, Yuka Azumi!" yelled Jinno as she grinned, and then put her arm around Khiara's ahoulders and laughed.

"I stopped listening to you a long time ago, sensai. You know I hated the academy, and finally, my alice can be used against you stupid people. And so can this child's. Together, with our powerful alices, we will defeat you." hissed the woman, and Reo grinned, and opened his mouth.

"Lose your alices! Everybody!" yelled Reo, and his voice suddenly made Jinno, Narumi, Natsume and Serena lose their alices, and they became weak, but Mikan and Shiro stood there as she clutched him, her eyes full of hatred. Yuka's eyes widened.

_"What! This is... The nullification girl! But why isn't her child weak, like the others_?" Yuka asked in her head as her eyes widened and Mikan gasped, running towards Natsume, her eyes filling with tears.

"Natsume! Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun!" she cried as he stared at her and smirked, then heard many footsteps. The rest of the students were coming.

"Just... Fight him, you'll be okay." he mumbled, and Mikan nodded, then stood up again, and glared at Reo and Yuka as Khiara started to get ready to throw her poison around at the on-coming students.

"You have to go through me now, Reo, and I won't put up an easy battle. I promise you that. I will never forgive you for hurting a young child and breaking her heart." hissed Mikan, and her eyes grew darker by the minute as Shiro hugged her, then jumped down from her arms.

"I'll save you Khiara, I promise." he whispered...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was so short Next chapter up soooooooooooon! I'm just tired lol!

Okies TO BE CONTINUED!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. The War between Alices and Love! Part 2!

Okies! Sorry I made the last cjhapter so short and so boring! I had no idea what to do! So, this chapter may be semi-interesting. You decide. Okies, so, Chapter Twenty One. Oh man I am sooo excited!

Okies, Read and Review, if you want to!!!

Me: This time, I'll make it worthwhile to read! Okies, so, Natsume's not batteling, Reo's evil and why does Yuka look like Mikan?

Shiro: Wah! Khiara!

Me: Don't worry, she'll be fine, I promise.

Shiro: You don't own Gakuen Alice! But she owns me, Khiara, Daniella and Damien!

Me: Yes I do! Disclaimed!

Chapter Twenty One: The War between Alices and Love: Part 2!

Khiara glared at Shiro as he stared at his love, and then suddenly half the academy came, including Damien, who seemed worried, and he gasped when he saw Khiara, and he suddenly turned into Daniella.

"Bambi-chan? Shiro-kun, what's wrong with her?" whispered Daniella, she looked scared and turned all of a sudden quiet. Shiro-chan had never seen her like that, she was normally loud, outgoing and booming.

"She's been taken to the realm of evil. Khiara, she's been hypnotized to think nobody loves her, not even you, and me." whispered Shiro as Daniella gasped, then looked at Shiro, tears forming in her eyes, "You fell in love with Bambi-chan... I'm so, so... So Happy!" cried the girl, and hugged Shiro, then looked at Khiara and sniffed, nodding.

"We have to fight to save her, as always. I promised I would stick by her, no matter what." whispered the girl as Shiro stared at her and sighed, then smiled, looking over at the angry Khiara, who's eyes were turning poison purple.

"Even with her alice of poison?" asked Mikan, suddenly, and Daniella looked up at her, and nodded, then turned to look at Shiro, and clasped his hand in hers tightly, not letting go.

"Shiro-chan, hold my hand tightly, and don't let go until I say." Mikan whispered, winking as Shiro nodded, and held Mikan's hand, then he kept ahold of Daniella's hand so that she couldn't let go, either.

The whole academy was there, glaring at Reo. He grinned at how many people had come, he was getting ready to use his powerful voice alice, luckily, everyone was prepared.

They had ear plugs or wool in their ear, they knew all about Reo's terrible alice. But they didn't kniw the other womans.

"Hello, everyone. Long time no see. Too bad you're all gonna have to fall down and lose your alices!" yelled Reo, hoping they would fall down and lose their power, but he was wrong, thanks to plugging their ears, they couldn't hear him at all. He stared at them, and Mikan grinned, hand on her hip.

"Too bad, Reo, we know who you are already! Now everyone, time to go!" yelled Mikan, and they all started to use their alices. Sumire was ahead of everyone, with her cat dog Alice and was ready to scratch Yuka's eyes out. Yuka just stood there, ever so calmly. Like she didn't know what was happening.

"_Huh? Why's she... Standing there?" _Mikan thought to herself, when suddenly, Sumire stopped running and gasped, her cat and dog features disappearing. Suddenly, a stone dropped onto the ground, and Mikan stared at it, was that... Sumire's alice?

"Oh, let me introduce you to Yuka Azumi, the person who I speak highly of. Her Alice is to steal someone else's own alice, and turn it into stone. How unique, huh? It's kind of like... Nullification, if you think about it that way, but more deadly." Hissed Reo as everyone gasped, eyes widening as Mikan clutched her son's hand tighter, and then the woman, known as Yuka, prepared again, as did Khiara.

"Now then, Yuka, you do what you do best, take their alices, and Khiara... Poison them." said Reo calmly as Khiara nodded, and started to get ready as Yuka laughed, and ran towards the nearest person, getting ready to steal their alice.

"Your mine." she hissed, staring at Anna who gasped and tried to run, but she got Anna, stole her alice, and turned it into stone. Mikan gasped as Yuka did it to the others aswell, and then Khiara started to poison everyone, the fumes spreading from body to body. Mikan grew scared.

"No! Khiara stop it!" yelled a frantic Shiro as the rose haired girl turned to stare at him, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a boy!" snapped the girl as Shiro stared at her, and shook his head, tears forming around his lashes and his eyes. Khiara didn't see this, she was busy, poisoning others around her who had lost their alices.

"But... Khiara-san! Don't do this to me!" he yelled, crying as she rolled her eyes, and continued what she was doing. She didn't want to talk to him, she was hurt, badly, she believed all of Reo's lies thanks to his alice.

"Your next, little girl!" snapped Yuka, running towards Hotaru who gasped, and tried to hit away Yuka with her inventions, but they were all turned to stone, and she gasped as Mikan's eyes widened, she couldn't let her friends get hurt, could she?

"No you don't!" she yelled, running in front of Hotaru _and_ Ruka, who had tried to shield Hotaru, and Yuka gasped, suddenly flying backwards from a force she had hit, she seemed to have been blocked by an invisible wall. Mikan glared at her, her arms apread out as Yuka glared at Mikan.

"You! The girl with the nullification alice! How dare you interupt me when I'm using _my_ alice! You will pay! Khiara, get her!" yelled Yuka, and Khiara nodded, running towards Mikan, ready bto poison them all, but she two flew backwards and gasped, hitting a tree. Yuka glared at Mikan.

"Your alice... It's powerful. Reo said you couldn't control it!" yelled Yuka, Mikan smirked.

"As they say, practice makes perfect, Yuka." hissed Mikan, and then woman screamed, then looked at Natsume, and Khiara, then grinned, and went to pick Khiara up.

"Fine then! Only one way to stop you from winning!" she snapped, and looked at Khiara who growled in a low tone. "Khiara, you kill Natsume Hyuuga, the brat with black hair." hissed the evil woman, and Mikan's eyes widened as Yuka laughed, while Khiara ran towards Natsume, fast.

"So, who do you choose? Your friends lives, or your boyfriends? Choose wisely, little girl." giggled the woman as Mikan's eyes widened, and she stared at Natsume, then Hotaru and Ruka, who stared at her, how could she abandoned all the people she loved? She was stuck in the middle of it all.

"Mikan! Let me die! I'll die, for you! I am sorry I ever hurt you! I should have treasured the love that you agve me, as a friend. Instead, I was a jerk! Go to Natsume, now!" yelled Ruka as Mikan gasped, and turned to stare at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ruka..." she whispered, he stared at her, and so did Hotaru, they both nodded.

"Go. Natsume needs to live, we don't have to." whispered Hotaru, but Mikan shook her head, and the tears spilled down her cheeks as she cried, then looked at Natsume, and Khiara was running towards him, the poison ready to kill him.

"Choose. The time is going..." hissed Yuka, and Mikan looked up, wide eyed, and she suddenly glared, her fists clenched.

"How can I CHOOOOSE!" she yelled suddenly, and a burst of power emitted from her, and everyone gasped as Khiara screamed, and was flung backwards as Mikan's nullification alice went haywire, and she nullificated everything, afterwards., Yuka saw Mikan fall, weak from the ordeal. She layed next to Natsume as everyone stared at Mikan.

"Amazing." mumbled Reo, then grinned, mikan wasn't there to protect anyone, so he was good to go and destroy the academy. Yuka stared at him, knowing his intentions, and grinned.

"Now we can put this plan into action, and make it real!" snapped Reo, grinning manically as everyone screamed, and started to run. The only ones who didn't run were Shiro and Daniella, who stood there, holding hands as they watched Khiara get up, growling and kicking everything that stood in her way.

"You little IDIOTS! How can you stand there, calmly!" yelled the raving girl as Shiro stared at her, hard, not letting his gaze drop.

"Answer me!" yelled Khiara as she stared at them, and then Daniella, who wanted to know if her friend remembered her.

"Why should we? We are standing here calmly because we care about you!" snapped Daniella, glaring at Khiara who snorted, and then pushed them both down, ready to poison them horribly.

"Whatever! You have no nullification to save you this time! Your mommy and daddy are dead Shiro, and you'll join them soon! I hate you! Hate, hate, HATE you! No one will ever love you, or me, only Reo! He knows how to love!" snapped Khiara as Shiro stared at her, and looked at his clasped hand with Daniella's.

"Does he?" he asked, and Khiara stared at him, wide eyed, then growled and raged even more, ready to punch him.

"Shut up, pretty boy! Man, you are so smart, aren't ya!? I hate smart people! And you'll die smart! Say good bye, cos your lights are going out forever you impudent BRAT!" yelled khiara, holding out her hands, when suddenly, Daniella grabbed onto Khiara's wrist, tightly.

"Why don't you shut up, Khiara? Don't you remember, your best friend died smart, you supposedly died smart, what's wrong with being smart?" hissed Daniella as Khiara stared at her, then stepped back.

"I never had a best friend." hissed Khiara, and Daniella arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why did you give me this?" asked Daniella, and she pulled up her jumper sleeve, and showed a friendship bracelet, and a scar on her wrist. Khiara's eyes widened as Daniella nodded.

"When we were children, we cut each other and put our wrists together, becoming blood sisters, and then you gave me the bracelet. Even after 100 years, I still have it! I died of your poison, Bambi-chan! But I didn't care because you were my friend! I loved you! How do you know I never cared for you? I did, with all of my heart! And I will die again from your poison, if it means me seeing you once more!" snapped Daniella, tears in her eyes as Khiara stared at her, and then hung her head.

"I missed you, and my soul was entwined with Damien's, and he recieved my scar you gave me. Don't you still have that scar, even in the different body?" asked Daniella, and Khiara slowly looked at her left wrist, and sure enough, a scar appeared, and they saw it. Khiara's shoulders started to shake. But not from crying... From... Laughter. She was laughing,

"Hahahaha AHAHAHA! How, PATHETIC! Come on, think of a better lie than _that_! You two are sooo childish! I mean, ha! You liars, who would love the poison child! You, no, Shiro? No! Reo, not even him! No, I finally saw the real reason, you all hated me, and I have turned black because I know everyone is a liar. Nobody loves me, only one person does love me, and that's myself. You pathetic excuses for MORONS!" yelled the angry rose haired child, and she started to teleport everywhere, poisoning people one by one. She couldn't touch Mikan, Natsume, Ruka or Hotaru, Mikan's nullifictaion was still activated at full boar.

"Nobody loves me... NOBODY!" yelled Khiara, and started to use her ice alice to freeze everything in sight. Shiro, though, had stood up, and started to creep towards the forest entrance where the two worlds were different. Daniella was with him, he had to drag her, and carry her, to the forest. He needed her, and she needed him. But they needed to help Khiara most of all...

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies, so how was that one for you? The next chapter is part 3! Keep on waiting!

_**Kelly -Mae, love you!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Part 3! Khiara's poison!

Next chapter! Yayness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will! I own Shiro, Khiara, Daniella and Damien, is all! And the whole wood dweller plot and this fan fic! Sayonara!

Last time: Khiara got angry, and tried to kill everyone, but Mikan saved them because her alice went overboard, but she fainted! Then Daniella, a.k.a. Damien, tried to reason with her but that made her even worse. Now Shiro and Daniella are going into the woods, but why? Find out in Part 3!

Me: Part 3's up! Finally!

Chapter Twenty Two: The War between Alices and Love! Part 3! Khiara's Poison!

Shiro-chan was walking towards the forest with Daniella, who had become weak due to some poison that had found it's way into her blood from Khiara, although Shiro had been unaffected. Daniella though, didn't know how.

Khiara's poison was practically impossible unless Mikan was there. Daniella knew Shiro would have been slightly poisoned, unless he had the Nullification alice... They came to the Forest, and it was warm, not winter.

"Shiro-kun... How did you, not get poisoned?" asked the girl, clutching her stomach as Shiro stared at her, then put his hnad down his shirt, and pulled out a small crystal on a chain. Daniella didn't understand, not very well.

"I don't have nullification, if you wished to know, but I made a crystal pendant and filled it with mommy's nullification alice, and it keeps me safe, but it also heals, here." he mumbled, but Daniella pushed his hand away, and shook her head in pain.

"No... Argh, you keep it. It's too late for me now... argh, I mean, you see, I only stay a short period of time. Now I've been poisoned... I'll never return. I can't survive Khiara's toxins." she said, painfully, and her hand slightly slipped from her waist, and Shiro gasped, seeing blood seeping through her shirt, his eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No, Daniella-chan! You need to help me help Khiara-san! She needs you!" he whispered, almost close to tears as Daniella laughed, and stared at him, slowly, and shakily, taking off her friendship bracelet, and putting it on his small wrist, smiling as she sat against the tree trunk.

"She needs _you_. You're the one she loves now, demo... I love her so much... I saw her one last time, and... argh, I am... Happy. Finally I said goodbye to her, I never got to. She's my best friend, Shiro-kun, I still love you, as Daniella, and Damien does, too." she whispered, and gently kissed his cheek, then, fell against the bark, and layed motionless. Daniella wasn't alive.

Shiro burst into tears.

Daniella layed at the base of the tree, and then hugged her before he went to look around for things. He went to a tree, and was surprised to find that there was a hole at the bottom, he crawled under it, and looked around, seeing things that Khiara had collected, he stared in wonder, and then, in the middle of it all, he saw shattered crystal. The crystal of the musical ornament he had made her...

Shiro-chan picked it up, and stared at it. His gift to her was ruined, but, when he turned the key, the sad music played. He never made lyrics to it, but he remembered what Mikan used to tell him when he was younger...

_"Everything has a word to it, Shiro-chan. Even a lyricless song. When it plays, you make the lyrics yourself, right? Like a song I made up for your daddy, that I never gave to him. So, whenever there's a plain instumental song, make the lyrics." Mikan said as he nodded..._

The music played and the tune was filling his head as his tears splashed down onto his hands, and then he lifted his head, and stared at the entrance of the tree. He wanted to save Khiara, so, he crawled out, the gift under his shirt and the bracelet on his wrist. He left Daniella's body, and walked out into the cold, winter air. The snow at his feet turned into crystal suddenly when he touched it.

His Alice was more controled than ever, he made sure he could use the snow to his advantage. He picked up some snow, and it turned into a pointed crystal dagger. (sharp!) And he walked towards khiara, Reo and Yuka.

They didn't notice him. Reo and Yuka were talking as Khiara finished everyone off.

"Where's the brat? Did she kill him and the twisted girl he was with? Wasn't her alice to be a boy?" asked Reo as Yuka grinned and laughed, nodding.

"I think so. But the sprog should have died, he doesn't has his mothers alice, he has Natsume's and two others. Play an instrument proffessionally which is stupid and to turn snow into crystal. Both pathetic!" she snapped as Reo laughed, and Shiro-chan growled, and suddenly, punctered Reo's leg with the dagger he held, and Reo screamed in pain, falling into the snow as Yuka gasped, eyes wide.

"How is crystal pathetic! I can use them as daggers!" snapped the boy, and Yuka' eyes widened, she tried to turn his alice to stone, but, because he wore a nullificated filled pendant of crystal, he was untouched, and she stepped back, staring at him.

"Get away from me, brat!" she yelled, and Khiara turned, glaring, and she saw Shiro-chan trying to hurt Yuka, she got mad.

"Get away from her you stupid little boy!" yelled Khiara, pushing him away as Yuka grinned, and Khiara growled while Shiro lay in the snow, looking at her, and the snow suddenly turned to crystal as his eyes burned red.

"Why! I want to save you, don't you get it! I want to save you!!!" yelled Shiro as she stared at him, then growled, and threw pointed icicles in his direction, but they burned, and her eyes widened as he stepped closer to her.

"I won't leave you! Khiara I love you!" he yelled, and Khiara stopped, and then after a few moments, she growled, and clenched her fists, shaking her head and glaring at him coldly, like the ice she held in her hands.

"Lies! Everyone lies to me! You don't love me! I have the damned poison alice! No one likes me!" she screeched, but Shiro shook his head as she growled and threw poison at him, and tried to get him, but he was nullified far too much, but it was running out.

"I do! I do!" he yelled as she growled, and kicked him, then punched him, he didged, but she sweeped him under his feet, and he fell, gasping and his head and butt hurt. Khiara growled and took out a dagger.

"I hate you! I hate you! You are a liar! You're so low!" she yelled, and he stared at her, teeth clenched.

"If I'm a liar... Then what are Reo and Y-Yuka?" he growled, and Yuka's eyes went cold and sour as she growled, and balled her pale hand into a fist. She was ready to hit Shiro, when suddenly, her arm was twisted behind her back, and someone glared at her.

"If you touch my child, I will tear your arm off!" yelled Mikan angrily, she looked so angry, and her hair was down, and that made her look like... Yuka. They looked the same. Shiro noticed, and his eyes widened as Yuka stared at Mikan, shocked.

"What the... How did you get up!" yelled the chestnut haired woman as Mikan growled, and kicked her in the stomach, and threw her to the ground.

"I won't let anyone I love get hurt... I won't choose, never. Everyone I love is precious to me. Even if they are dead, alive, or not here. My nullification reaches them, idiot." hissed Mikan as Reo watched, and picked up a dagger as he growled, his leg was in pain, but, he had enough strength. He was going to _stab_ Mikan Sakura.

"Mommy!" cried Shiro, smiling as Mikan stared at him and nodded, then looked at Khiara, seeing the angry girl, she looked so angry, so full of hatred and so... sad? She could see the sadness inside of her.

Khiara saw Reo with the dagger, and knew his plan, she stared at Mikan, adn then Reo, and Shiro, Shiro had ran to Mikan and hugged her, but, Reo was coming up and he would surely stab Shiro-chan. She whimpered, confused with what to do.

"Shiro-kun..." she mumbled, and suddenly, ran, she stopped Reo, and kicked him, yelling and poisoning him. She still loved Shiro-chan, and couldn't bear to see him die.

"I don't love you, Reo! I love Shiro-chan! You keep away from him forever! I hate you! Shiro-chan!" she yelled, and ran towards him as he stared at her, and Reo looked up, growling, before he died, he said something, ordered it, and Khiara had to obey, because he controlled the alice of voice.

"Die... Bambi Hikarari, by your own... ALICE!2 he snapped, and Khiara screamed, unleashing spores of poison into her body, poisoning herself, and falling onto her knees, into the snow as blood suddenly turned the snow red from a wound from her waist, like the one Daniella had.

"Khiara!" he yelled as she screamed in pain, tears dripping from her eyes as he gasped, and ran to her, the necklace he had falling from his neck, he was no longer nullified, he would die if he went near her. He wrapped his arms around Khiara, who was crying in pain as he held her, and she tried to push him away, not wanting him poisoned.

"No! You'll get poisoned!" she screamed, pushing him as he held onto her tightly, tears cascading down his face as he stared at her, and shook his head, she looked at him, crying, hurt.

"No. Never. I'll die for you, Khiara-san! I won't let you go! Neither will Daniella!" he yelled, kissing her suddenly as her eyes widened, and Mikan gasped, a hand over her mouth, she started to cry, both of them were dieing.

"Shiro-kun..." she whispered, crying as he hugged her, and Mikan cried, not able to bear it. She couldn't bear the thought of life without her child, but she knew he liked Khiara far too much.

"Baby, I love you." Mikan whispered, walking towards him, and kissed his forehead as he stared up at her and he sobbed, and Mikan hugged them both, and stared at her son.

"Mommy! I love you!" he cried as Mikan sobbed, nodding, she knew he did. She cherished every moment with her son.

"I love you too, honey." she whispered, and Shiro picked up some snow for the last time, and it turned into a crystal heart, with words etched on it, Mikan stared at it, and sobbed as he stared at her and cried as Khiara died in his arms.

"I love you... And daddy. I want you to be happy." he whispered, and he put the heart onto a chain, and put it around Mikan's neck as she sobbed and hugged him. He stared at her and sobbed, aswell. He was really dieing.

"Tell Daddy I did become like him. I saved the one I loved, because daddy did that, when you were little. A long time ago. I won't forget you, mommy." whispered the dieing boy as Mikan cried, and kissed his forehead.

"Your my angel, baby. I love you, forever, and so does daddy, remember that." she whispered, and he nodded, then, slowly, he died. Mikan sobbed as he left her, and she kissed him one last time, before looking at everyone.

So many had died, but others had lived. And ones who had lived, were Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, and herself, and... Yuka. But Mikan couldn't kill her, never. She couldn't kill her mother...

_"Mikan, the woman, Yuka, she's 'That Person', we refer to her as 'That Person' because she had an alice that could steal ones alice, and convert it into stone. It was a special alice, but it was like nullification." Narumi explained as Mikan stared at him,_

_"Yes, but, why do I need to know all of this?" she asked them, and they looked at each other._

_"Mikan, Yuka Azumi is your biological mother. We believe she left you with your grandfather because she never wanted you to be brought up in the Anti Alice, we think she wanted you to be happy. Because she didn't want you to hate people with Alices." Jinno explained as Mikan stared at her teachers, wide eyed..._

Mikan stared at her mother, tears splashed down her cheeks. She had lost her son, and found her mother. But finding something meant losing something. She was sad. She walked towards her mother, and helped her up as Yuka stared at her.

"Huh? What are you-" she gasped, but Mikan shook her head.

"Mom, it's me. Don't you remember? You abandoned me, so that I could live a life. A normal life." she whispered, and Yuka stared at her, and saw that Mikan somehow resembled her father, and she smiled, nodding as Mikan sniffed, and looked at her son one last time, then back at Yuka.

"He's not coming back. My baby..." Mikan whispered, and started to sob again, she broke down, and Yuka watched her, and, minutes later, she wrapped her arms aroudn Mikan's shoulders and hugged her long lost daughter.

Soon, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and others woke up, and saw the crying Mikan, and realised that Shiro Hyuuga, was in fact, dead. He had died with Khiara in his arms. Protecting the one he had loved. Just as Natsume had once protected Mikan, but, he lived...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WAH! I cant believe I killed Shiro-kun! Nooooooooooooooo! Okies! Review! I'm so sad! Sad music + sad story, wah! It'll make you cry!

_**Love Blue -Niagra in Sad MODE!!!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. Goodbye Shiro

Okies! Now it's chapter 23, and I am soooo sorry Shiro and Khiara-san died in the last chapter!!! But, I dunno why I did it. I was gonna take it down, but decided not to. Okay, so on with the next chapter!

I'm still aiming for 30 chapters, and, it might be a happy ending!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!

Me: NOOOO! SHIRO-KUUUN!

Mikan: MY BABY!!! sobs dramatically

Natsume: Mikan... hugs her Don't cry...

Mikan: My baby... WAH! sobs more

Chapter Twenty Three: Goodbye Shiro-chan...

Mikan stood in Shiro's room, dressed in all black clothes as she looked out of the window, sniffing as she held the pendant he had given her. She kept reading what it said on it, it was her most precious possession like the locket Natsume had given her, which contained Natsume and Shiro-chan's photo's in the pendant.

The words on the heart he had given her, were the most precious words she had ever heard. Mikan sobbed as her tears splashed onto the crystal surface while she stared at the window ledge.

_Every song has their lyrics,  
My song has the lyrics you gave me.  
From birth you raised me,  
Till the day I died. I love you,  
Momma and Dadda_

Mikan cried as Natsume walked in and hugged her while she burst into fresh tears and hugged him tightly, clutching her pendant that Shiro had given her and the one Natsume had given her.

"No! Natsume, how can he be dead! NO!" she screamed, punching his chest as she screamed and cried while he hugged and soothed her, kissing the top of her head. It was the day of the funeral, it would be a grim day for them all.

Natsume just couldn't believe his son had died, but for the girl he loved. Natsume stared down at the sobbing Mikan, then looked outside the window, staring at the spot where Reo, Shiro and Khiara had died. The snow that had turned to crystal was still there.

Everyone wanted to keep it as a memory of Shiro and Khiara. Mikan could barely look at it. Natsume had to face it, but he felt bad. He had only known his son for barely a year, and he had already disappeared, like he had done, but Shiro-kun, he would never return to them, to Mikan, who needed him so much.

"Mikan..." he whispered as she cried, and then he made her look up at him, her tear stained face red from her tears and her cheeks were sore from the burning tears. "Mikan... I'll take care of you, I'll help you get through this." Natsume kissed her as she stared at him,

"Just as Shiro helped you to cope without me. I'll help you cope without me. This time, I'll be here for you, all the time." Natsume whispered to his Fiance as Mikan sobbed, and nodded, kissing him back, then going towards the bathroom, swaying and sobbing, Natsume watched her, and sighed.

Mikan was miserable, and he hated seeing her that way. It was just... So unusual. Then, there was a knock on their dorm door, and in came Ruka, who was pale and looked like he needed some sleep. Natsume stared at him, and walked towards his friend.

They had finally made up.

"Natsume... Natsume." he mumbled, and hugged Natsume as Natsume hugged him back, and Ruka had tears falling from his eyes. He stared at is best friend, then smiled and wiped away his own tears, and sniffed, nodding.

"I'm glad we're friends again, I want you to know, I was jealous of you two. I value the time I spent with Mikan, and Shiro... But now... Now I can't see my God-son anymore, and in the past, I was such a jerk." Ruka said as Natsume stared at him, and nodded.

"I agree, you were, but, it wasn't your fault, you just couldn't get out of that silly crush you had on her. But nothing was your fault, don't blame yourself. Come on, we should get going. The funeral's about to start." he mumbled, and Ruka nodded, going towards the grounds as Natsume waited for Mikan, who came back out of their bathroom, still sobbing and still shaking. She was pale, and like a ghost.

He took her hand and led her outside, where everyone in the academy was sitting in chairs for the funeral congregation. The Shiro-kun fan club girls were sobbing their hearts out and had banners with Shiro's name on it, and nearly everyone was miserbale. Even Jinno had his hanky handy and he was sniffing constantly.

"Is everyone here? Yes? Good." Narumi said, he was leading the sad congregation, Mikan wanted him to, even though Natsume and Ruka personally wanted to, but they followed Mikan's wishes.

Everyone was seated around Shiro's small coffin, and Khiara's. (Oh man...)

"Okay, we are here today in rememberance of Shiro Hyuuga, and his love, Bambi Hikarai. Who died just 2 days ago, from poison. Shiro was a nice boy, he loved everyone and everything, and was always there to help others, and, especially Khiara," Narumi said quietly as Mikan cried quietly, and held Natsume's hand as Hotaru, she held onto Ruka and sobbed.

"Many died, including our own Sumire Shoda, and Anna, his god mothers. Youichi Hijiri is in hospital, recovering from terrible injuries due to the battle that was fought. But Shiro and Khiara, died in each others arms, and Shiro, sadly, died in front of Mikan Sakura, his mother." at this, Mikan burst into a wail of tears, and couldn't bear it. Natsume had to take her away, back to their dorm, and calm her down.

It went on, and then soon, someone had to give a speech, and, it was Ruka. Everyone was silent, apart from a few hiccups and some sobs that could faintly be heard through the silence of the day.

"Shiro was my God-son, and I loved him, but he was the best, and I was happy to have him with me, although I wanted him to be my own son. But Mikan and Natsume loved him, with all their hearts, and so did I, Hotaru, Anna, Youichi and others. We miss him, now. But he's with the angels, and... And he is with the girl he loves! We miss you, Shiro!" Ruka cried as Hotaru ran towards him, and swung her arms around him, sobbing as he hugged her.

"Ruka!" Hotaru yelled as he hugged and kissed her, and they all started to cry again...

XXX

Later on that day, Mikan was sitting on a hill, her tears had faded away as she sat there, and someone walked towards her. Mikan was still holding her heart pendant as Yuka sat beside Mikan and stared at her daughter.

"Are you fine now? You were really upset." whispered the woman as Mikan sniffed and nodded, looking at her mother and giving her a faint smile,

"Yes. But it's so hard to know that your child is out of your life, and it feels like I'm alone, my hearts been ripped up." she whispered as Yuka stared at her daughter, then hugged her tightly and sighed.

"But you aren't alone, you have Natsume, and me, but when I left you, I barely had anyone. Do you know why I had to leave you?" she asked as Mikan stared at her, and shook her head, staring at Yuka with sad eyes.

"No. Why?" she asked and Yuka smiled, looking at her daughter, lovingly.

"Because, if you grew up with the Anti-Alice, you would have been put in danger from the day you were born. No one knew I had you, but Mikan, I still loved you, I thought about you everyday, but, I never knew you had an alice, probably a rare one, at that. Your alice is stronger than mine is." Yuka said, and then, she suddenly turned sad, "But if only I knew Shiro was my grandson... I would have never gone with this whole ordeal. I am so sorry." she let tears fall from her eyes as Mikan stared at her mother, then hugged her and shook her head.

"This isn't your fault, it happens." Mikan whispered sadly as Yuka smiled, and hugged her daughter back, thankfully. Mikan then sighed and stared at the sky.

"Mom... Who was my dad?" whispered Mikan as Yuka stared at her, and shook her head.

"I... Don't know. It's a possibility, that your dad is maybe... Reo." Yuka whispered, and Mikan's eyes widneed, and she started to shiver, then she felt a cramp coming along, and moaned, clutching her sides, Yuka stared at her.

"Honey... What's wrong?" she asked as Mikan shook her head, and smiled, painfully, then the cramp went away, and she sighed, breathing in, then out, before laying on the grass and staring at the blue, clouded sky.

"Nothing, it's just... I skipped a period, and I have been gaining weight, again... Plus, I don't really crave Jelly and apple sandwiches normally, but, I'm pregnant." she mumbled, and her eyes closed as she fell asleep on the grass. Yuka stared at her daughter, and smiled.

If Shiro was alive, he would know he was going to have a baby brother or sister to love and care for. But Yuka was getting a second chance at being a mother, and a granny...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Good, bad? The idea for Mikan being pregnant was stuck in my head all day today and all last night. I thought it would be a good idea for her to have another kid, yes, Natsume kept her busy . Beofre DShiro left... Okies, Review!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. Again?

Okies! LAST CHAPTER: It was sad. it was Shiro-kun's funeral and Khiara's, tears were shed and hugs were taken, but now Mikan has realised she's pregnant, again! And her mother knows, but how will Natsume take the news? And Ruka, and Hotaru... Oh, and this time, it's a legal age!

Me: Yayness! Chapter 24! Can't believe I actually got so far on this, for once... But still, I aim for 30 chapters! And I thought I wanted to finish this with 10 chapters! Okies, on with Treasure the Love!

Ruka: So I don't have a crush on Mikan-chan?

Mikan: REALLY!?

Ruka: I always had a crush on you...

Mikan: What's a... Crush?

Natsume: You're an idiot. Panty girl.

Mikan: Only you can call me that...

Natsume: Yep. No one else, panty girl.

Mikan: WAH PERVERT!

Natsume: No duh.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Again?

"Natsume-kun... I need to tell you something, erm, importnat?" Mikan said queitly as Natsume stared at her, she was still pale, but much happier that day, it had been 2 weeks since Shiro-kun's funeral, and Mikan was finally grasping the fact that her son was gone,

But yet again, she was smiling, but he noticed, she was getting fatter. He wondered if she was eating too much again, he had seen her scoffing Howalons and some other strange concoctions she thought up. Like jelly and mayonnaise sandwiches. He wondered if she was diluded?

Of course, he was going to ask Mikan, but he was going to let her speak up, first.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he stared at the... Thing, in her hand. It was chocolate and ketchup together, which was weird, even for Mikan Sakura, his fiance, but he didn't question it, Mikan smiled and looked down at her stomach. She hadn't slept in days, he noticed, and, she was always ill, he had realised.

She was always running into that bathroom, holding her mouth and stomach, he thought it was because she was eating weirdly.

"Well... You see... Have you noticed anything, strange, lately? Like, weird habits?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her, and nodded, putting down his Manga.

"Yeah. You eat weird, your fatter than normal, and, you keep being sick, course' I noticed." he said as Mikan hesitated as he stared at her, and she gobbled down her food, which made him feel ill, and she then sighed and sat beside him, looking down at her tummy, which was growing.

"Well, it's because... You see, I'm kind of... Pregnant, again." she said as Natsume stared at her, and his eyes widened, and Mikan noded, biting her lower lip as he stared at the chubby tummy, then at Mikan, again.

"How long?" he asked, and Mikan paused for a moment, her baby must have been concieved a a month before Shiro had died, cos' that's when they last did it. So she was about 8 weeks gone already.

"8 weeks, why?" she asked him, then looked sad again, "But... Shiro-chan just died... Can I handle another baby now?" she whimpered, and then heard a thump, she looked up, and saw Natsume had suddenly fainted. He really needed to stop doing that...

XXX

"So, you did it again!? Mikan, when will you learn?" Yuu-san asked as Mikan smiled and patted her tummy, she was growing fast, and she was busily scoffing down a tub of soft ice cream and chocolate dips. Hotaru wouldn't take out her Baka gun, she knew she might hurtthe baby inside of her idiotic friend.

"Never, I love Natsume-kun, but I want to have Shiro-kun back, though... I miss my baby." Mikan whispered as Hotaru stared at her, then rolled her eyes, and suddenly, she hugged her best friend toghtly, hoping Mikan wouldn't cry all over her clean uniform.

"Shut up, Shiro wants you to be damned happy, right? Then be happy. This baby is a new start to your life." Hotaru said as Mikan sniffled, then smiled and nodded up at her best friend, and hugged Hotaru tightly. She wished that Tsubasa-senpai was there with her.

She missed him, but now, she had Natsume, who was still unconcious.

She wondered when he would wake up, he had been out for almost 2 hours, and she was worried. Hotaru knew he was shocked, but Natsume was easily shocked these days, especially with Mikan, who seemed to have loads of secrets, now.

"Well, I'm glad for you two. I wonder when it'll be Imai's turn, huh?" Ruka asked as Hotaru blushed, then turned back to her original face colour and rolled her eyes. She wondered why she was dating him, then she remembered, she loved to black mail her blonde haired hottie.

"Never, hopefully, only when you let me sell numerous pictures of you on ebay." she said and he pouted, then stol a quick kiss from her, and grinned as she gasped, and was ready to whip out her baka gun, but, it was gone. Mikan was holding it, triumphantly.

"I can't wait until you two get married. The relationship's gonna be _hell_." Nonoko complimented, hardly a compliment, but she grinned all the same and Hotaru folded her arms as Ruka's arms snaked around her stomach, and he kissed her lots as she grumbled, but let him do so, Mikan giggled.

"You never know, they might have loadsa black mailing babies who are blonde and evil!" Mikan squealed happily, and laughed. Then arms snaked around her tummy, and she gasped when Natsume layed his head on her shoulder, and smirked.

"And we'll have lots of ditzy, but handsome, kids. Right?" he asked as Mikan gasped and hit him playfully, then kissed him and smiled.

"When did you get up, honey? I missed you. And don't keep fainting when I talk about me having kids, it's natural!" she snapped as he grinned and kissed her cheek, then stood up and held her hand.

"I just do, I'm male, now come on, baby, I wanna go to the Sakura Tree and sleep." he said as Mikan rolled her eyes and followed him while Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu watched, and smiled.

"Such a cute couple... Hey Imai-san, when are you and Ruka gonna have kids?" Yuu asked, and everyone stared at him, now, he wasn't really the sort of person to ask that question now, was he???

"Yuu-san... Never ask that again, or I kill." Imai hissed, and Yuu nodded, gulping and sweating as Hotaru finished eating her crab, then stood up.

"C'mon, it's time to blackmail people..." Hotaru mumbled as Ruka sweat dropped, but followed obediantly, yep, things were pretty much back to normal in the Alice Academy, but, who would Imai blackmail, this time?...

Mikan and Natsume were under the Sakura tree, and Mikan was wrapped up in Natsume's strong arms as he kissed her head and she smiled, blushing while patting her tummy, and eating. Of course.

"You'll get fat." Natsume said as she scowled and finished her chocolate, then started on the Howalons as she smiled and then gave him a sticky kiss and laughed as he rubbed off the Howalon fluff on his face.

"I already am, meanie! Yummy... Natsume-kun, do you love me?" she asked as he stared at her, didn't she already know that answer???

"Yes, why?" he asked as she shrugged and smiled, staring at him, and kissing him pleasently, this time, it wasn't so sticky. She gave him one of her most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"No reason, it's just... Do you want this baby?" she asked him, indicating to her stomach as he stared, then nodded and smiled, patting it as she giggled.

"Yes, if we have the baby, we can start afresh, right? And then, we can be happy. I want this kid with you Mikan, I'm gonna stand by you, even if you don't want me to." he grinned as Mikan smiled, and kissed him, pleasently, as her thank you.

"Thanks. I know you won't leave because I don't want you to. Okay, can I go to sleep now?" Mikan asked as he stared at her, then nodded, and once her eyes closed, she was sleeping. He wondered how lazy his girl was.

Then, he grinned and kissed her, before putting his head on hers, and sleeping, aswell...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks for reading! Review if you wanna! Okies this chapter was a pain to make seeing as I was on MSN AND my mum and sister kept nagging me so I was mad... Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Sayonara!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. Pregnancy

Okies!!! I have had a nice easter! And to everyone here: HAPPY EASTER!!!!

My niece and nephew are visiting for 2 weeks, I am soooo HAPPY! And plus, love is in the air for me! My friends are especially nice! Okies, I love all of my reviewers, they are like family to me! And, I wanna smile loads today!!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

Me: Okies then, let's get on with this! Natsume, yet again, fainted, and we wish he would stop doing that, right, Fan Girls?

Fan Girls: YESSSSS!

Me: He's still hot though, and Pikachu is Natsume's fan, aswell. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikaaaa. (yes)

Me: Okies, Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything solemnly related to it! Thanks!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Pregnancy!

"Natsume-kun... I'm hungry!" Mikan whined, Natsume stared at her from their small kitchen and raised an eyebrow as Mikan grinned. She was always damned hungry! She only had 2 months left until they had their kid.

"You're always hungry! Stop EATING!" Natsume joked as Mikan smiled, and kissed his nose before sighing and patting her bulging stomach, barely covered by her baggy shirt. She couldn't wait until the baby was _finally_ born, the kicking was a bit too much.

They thought it was another boy, seeing as Natsume wanted someone to play soccar with, and to not be the only male species in their family. Mikan sighed and hugged him as he rubbed the big belly, and grinned.

"It's kicking. I hope it is a guy." Natsuem said as Mikan grinned and put a hand on her belly, then kissed Natsume's forehead and sighed, closing her eyes as she layed on the bed, yawning.

"I want a baby girl, though, but if I have another baby boy, I want to call him Takashi Shiro Hyuuga, if it's a little girl, how about Dominoe Khiara Hyuuga?" Mikan asked as Natsume smiled, and nodded, then kissed her nose and then mouth before smirking.

"Okay, then, baby. Now, you need to sleep, be a good girl. I want to go read my manga and eat, don'tr snore." he said, smiling as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as Mikan yawned and nodded, falling asleep instantly. His lazy girlfriend.

He watched her for a moment, before leaving her to rest, a small smile on his lips as he went to get something good to eat, like a sandwich or chips. He came back, eating cheese on toast, and staring at his girlfriend, who was instantly snoring when he walked in, he gobbled down the food and then went to lay next to her.

He was tired. After a long day, he wanted to sleep. He wrapped his arm around Mikan, and started to nuzzle her neck, before he was about to drop off, Mikan's arms wrapped around him and she mumbled sweetly in her sleep.

"Don't leave... Teddy... Teddy... Huggy..." she mumbled, and hugged him tightly, and kissed him then smiled and sucked her thumb cutely as he stared at her, then kissed her lips once more, she was so childish in her sleep. But he loved it.

"Mmmm, teddy nice." she mumbled and hugged him even tighter, then stopped ,mumbling and went into a deep slumber as Natsume sighed, and hugged back, then slept soundly with Mikan in his arms...

Too bad Hotaru was filming it all.

"Awww. So, so sweet. I wanna make money from this, Ruka, you filmed it all?" the schemer asked as Ruka nodded, and grinned, smirking while he saved it and switched off the camera, then kissed his girlfriend.

"Yep, but you know, blackmailing isn't all too good for you now. I mean, think of our baby, I don't want a blackmailing baby." Ruka pointed out as Hotaru stared at him, and pointed the Baka gun at his blonde head.

"Shut up, honey, my baby will be billiant at making money... But of course, they won't be as good as I am." said the woman as Ruka rolled his eyes at his pregnant girlfriend, her tummy wasn't nearly as round as Mikan's was, and she was glad, but her kid was kicking like there was no tomorrow! It annoyed the hell out of her!

"Er... No they won't, honey, of course they'll be a good black mailer..." he mumbled, and she nodded, taking away the baka gun from his head and smiling, then staring at her stomach, that baby of hers, made her want to make more things, more _girly_ things.

Like maybe say a girly gun, which was pink and highlighted, and she also made lots of spin the bottles for kissing, which was weird. Ruka used this to his advantage, and Hotaru had even made a pink play pen with interactive radios!

And other installations. Hotaru sighed and patted her fat stomach, it was due in 4 months time, younger than Mikan's kid would be. She sighed and smiled, then saw Ruka sitting there, Black mail cam in his hands, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, I wanna eat. I'm hungry..." Hotaru said, then added, "Again," and they walked off as she clutched his hand and stared at her stomach, Ruka though, found it weird, he never thought of Imai Hotaru to ever get pregnant.

But he had achieved getting her pregnant, and he didn't really mind, to be truthful, when she was pregnant, she was nicer, and was less violent towards everyone. He wanted to get her pregnant all the time!

He liked the nice, intelligent Imai. But he knew good things would never last forever...

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

"OOOW!" yelled a crying Mikan as Natsume stared at her and tried to calm her down. Mikan was alreayd in labour, her baby was 2 months early! Mikan was crying ebcause she was afraid she would lose her baby, and ofcourse, Natsume was on the verge of fainting!

Mikan was really hurting his hand, he wondered if his fingers were broken or something. He just stared at her as she sobbed and held her tummy that was pain filled, and she tried to hug Natsume.

"Natsume-kun!!! It Hu-Hu- HUUUURTS!" screamed the traumatized woman as he kissed her pale, tear stained face and kissed her hand afterwards, then hugged her, soothing the poor woman.

"Shhhh... Shhh... Don't worry, baby, I'm here, shh... This time, I'll be here, I won't faint, or anything." he whispered as Mikan sobbed and hiccuped, then nodded and sniffed, hugging him, then suddenly bursting his ears with horrible, loud screams.

"OOOOOW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! NATSUME-KUUUN!" she yelled, or screamed, and sobbed hysterically. Mikan knew it hurt, and she was fearing her unborn child's life, and soon, throughout it, she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short! But I am so so busy! Okies BYE!

_**Blue -Niagra in A HURRY!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. The baby is Born!

Hey!!! Next Chapter Time! I am _so_ happy, do you wanna know why? I have been made a C2 staff member for RoMaNcE and FlUfFs in the Gakune Alice archive! I am soooo happy! Plus, Team Player came second in it!

Well, chapter time! Let's get on with this story!!!

Me: I am soooooooooooooooooo HAPPY! Oh, and yes, Mikan fainted this time round! Finally!

Natsume: I didn't faint, did I???

Me: No, why? Do you wanna, I can get Hotaru to...

Natsume: clamps hand over my mouth NO WAY AUTHORESS GIRL!!!!

Me: Mmmmph! HELP! MMMPH!!!

Chapter Twenty Six: The Baby is Born!!!

Mikan had fainted, and had been out fr almost 5 hours, but the baby was born, and Natsume had to watch as it was taken to the special baby unit, he wondered if his kid was alright, he sighed as he sat beside Mikan.

He wondered when their child would come back, at all? He wondered if it was alright. He hoped it was fine and healthy and was alive, he didn't want another child gone. He really wanted to be there for Mikan and another, he wanted to be a dad. A good one, aswell.

He watched as Mikan slept, and then someone came in, it was a nurse, and she stared at Natsume, she had a clip-bored in her hand and gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Mr Hyuuga, your baby is fine! You have a small, but healthy, little girl. You can go and see her when Ms. Sakura is awake, if you wish." said the nurse, and Natsume sighed, his kid was fine, and, he had a daughter, he didn't mind, he was glad.

But he needed her to be a smart one, he didn't want a ditzy child. One Mikan was enough. He patted Mikan's head and smirked as Mikan snored. He then gently planted a small kiss on her cheek, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Nat-sume? What happened?" Mikan mumbled, and she blinked drearily, and then saw that she was in a cream coloured room, she yawned, thinking of where she could possibly be... Then sat straight up, eyes wide.

"N-N-Natsume!? Where is my baby? What happened, did I die!!!" she screamed dramatically as he hugged her and quietened the child, and kissed her numerous times, then smiled and laid her on the bed, kissing her forehead.

"The kid's fine, it's a girl, and she's alive, and so are you/ Don't worry, babe. Do you wanna go see the kid?" asked Natsume as Mikan stared at him, and sighed, then nodded, and took his hand as he helped her out of bed and put her into a wheelchair.

"Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked as he wheeled her towards the baby unit, and he looked at her as she smiled, and blushed, "Arigatou, for being here, Natsume-kun." Mikan whispered, and he stared down at her, and then nodded.

"That's okay, I promise, I'll be here until the day I die, Mikan. I can never leave you again." he whispered as she nodded and smiled, then saw a small baby in an incubator. She stared at it, her daughter, who had a tuft of black hair and when the baby opened her small round eyes, Mikan saw they were red and golden coloured. She smiled, her daughter looked like Natsume.

"My baby girl... Natsume-kun, she looks like you." Mikan whispered as Natsume stared at the baby, then put his finger on the tip of Mikan's nose, and smirked, kissing her.

"She has your nose... And big ears." he grinned as Mikan smiled, then put her hand over her daughters, and the baby clutched her pinky tightly, and gurgled as Mikan giggled, then, she wondered something.

"What's her alice?" she asked as Natsume looked at his kid, and shrugged, could it be possible their kid was normal, like a normal little girl should be? He stared at her, then put a hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't have one, we'll still love her? Right? Now, what can we call her, honey?" Natsume asked as Mikan looked at her daughter, thinking of a name, then she blinked, and smiled.

"How about... Dominoe?" she asked as Natsume stared at her,

"What? That's a cats name, and it's a brand of food. Pizza." he said as Mikan smiled, and nodded, then looked at her daughter, starry eyed. "But, it suits her, Natsume-kun. She's a Dominoe, I can't think of a more perfect name for our baby girl." Mikan whispered as she stared at her child and Natsume looked at her, and nodded, then stared at his daughter who was staring at the couple curiously.

"She looks clueless, like you." Natsume said as Mikan glared at him, then gave her child a warm smile.

"She's wonderful, perfect. I hope we have more after Dominoe, how about it, Natsume-kun?" she asked as he smiled and nodded, kisisng her sweetly and caressing her cheek.

"Sure, once we graduate." he said, grinning as Mikan smiled and held his hand tightly, her baby was fine and so was she, she was happy, still...

XXX

"How's pregnancy going for you, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked, rocking baby Dominoe in her arms as Hotaru looked down at her tummy, while eating ice cream and Howalons. And plus, she was designing a new Baka Gun, that was pink.

"I hate it..." sulked the female, and Mikan giggled as Dominoe whined, she was hungry again. Mikan rolled her eyes, her daughter was always hungry, but, she seriously had no idea who the kid got it off!

Her child was always blooming hungry and whining! But the child rarely cried, unless she wanted the attention or a diaper change. Mikan liked Dominoe, she thought the baby was sweet.

"You know... Domi looks like Shiro-kun..." Hotaru mumbled, using Dominoe's nickname as Mikan stared at her daughter and nodded, smiling, she did resemble her big brother, Mikan wanted to tell Domi all about him.

Like she had told Shiro about his daddy. That made her feel sad, remembering those times, but she smiled, instead of frowning, she was thinking of good memories and not bad, Mikan wanted Dominoe to have a bright future.

Not one full of sad and gloom, and Mikan wanted to be happy, aswell.

"Yes, she does... My little baby! Shiro would have been the best brother! I hope to have another baby boy, soon!" Mikan said, smiling as Hotaru nodded, then looked at her fat tummy again and frowned.

"Babies ruined my figure. Should have never let Ruka in my dorm... Bas-" she was going to say a bad word, when speak of the devil, Ruka walked up, and smirked, knowing what Hotaru had been saying, and he flopped next to her, lazily and smirked.

"Hey honey. Ooooh, you are so fat today. It makes you look sexier." he teased as Hotaru grumbled, she wanted to throw her stupid ice cream in his face, but she didn't, she was hungry. So instead, she ate it all in one gulp and sighed.

"Shuuuuuut up! I am in no mood to talk to you. Why did you get me pregnant?" asked Imai, and Ruka grinned, like a cat, almost.

"Cause I love you loads, hunny! Now then, I wanna go to Central town, coming? Mikan, you and Domi can join, too." Ruka said as Mikan beamed and nodded, she would never pass up a chance to go to her faveourite shopping centre ever. Mikan stood up and lightly dusted off her uniform, and walked towards Ruka.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon, I might see my fiance there, if I'm lucky, if not, he might be under the tree in the park, sleeping." Mikan said, smiling broghtly as Ruka nodded. The life they lived was getting better...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies, sorry, I didn't know how to end it, but my eyes HUUUURT!!!  
Okies, please read and review! Love you all! I'll try and update ASAP!!!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Graduation

Okies! Man, I am tired! Got exams to look forwards too, oh yay Not and studying, joy, oh well, I am still updating!

Me: Disclaimed! I do not own Gakuen Alice, at all! cries like a baby

Dominoe: There there... She owns, well, owned Khiara, Shiro, Daniella and Damien, now she also owns me, Dominoe and other various characters you may not know about.

Me: Yeppers!

Dominoe: Stop saying yeppers you penguin...

Me: Lalalalalala

Chapter Twenty Seven: Graduation

Mikan rocked her child as Natsume stared at the happy girl he would one day marry, once they got out of the stupid academy.

Mikan then rested the baby in the wooden crib, and turned to Natsume, who immediately started to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. Mikan was shocked, but returned the loving and tender filled kiss.

"Natsume-kun... Not in here, of all places, the baby should not be influenced." Mikan whispered as Natsume laughed while his girl blushed, when knocks came from the door in the main room.

"Shall we see if it's Hotaru?" Mikan asked as Natsume shrugged, really, he wanted to still kiss Mikan in privacy, but Mikan walked towards the door and opened it, seeing whom wanted her that day. It was in fact Imai Hotaru, holding her bundle of joy,

"Oh, hi Hotaru-san! Hello Joy!" cried the ecstatic Mikan Sakura as she stared at her god child, Joy, who was Hotaru and Ruka's baby girl. Mikan took the kid from Hotaru's arms, Hotaru had to admit, having a kid was... sweet.

So many people actually took notice of her more because of it, and because Ruka was her man. No one elses. Then, in walked her blonde haired angel, and he kissed her cheek as Mikan smiled and waved, while holding Joy in her arms, smiling happily.

"Hey Mikan, Natsume, hi. I see Joy's asleep, eh, babe?" Ruka asked as Hotaru gave him a simple nod then smiled, and let him kiss her lips then neck, but Natsume stopped them, they gave him questioning looks.

"Only Mikan and I can make out here, this room is ours, do it in your own dorm." Natsume said as Ruka grinned and Hotaru rolled her eyes, wishing her baka gun was not on her desk, and wanting it to be in her hands, so she could hit Natsume for being a jerk.

"Well, we aren't as lucky as you guys are, we don't share a dorm, we have to go to each others." Ruka explained, grinning slyly as Mikan giggled, turning slightly pink as Natsume folded his arms and shook his head.

"That's because we are both rich and nice." Mikan said, then paused, thinking about it, "Scratch that, I'm nice, Natsume's rich, but me too, oh, and smart." she then grinned as Natsume glared at her and shook a fist, then gave the child back to Hotaru as Mikan whimpered.

"We have our own child, Mikan Sakura, now stop whining. Okay you two, out, I wanna be with my girl, on my own." he growled as Ruka grinned and took his daughter into his arms, and nodded, he understood what Natsume wanted.

"Fine, fine... But don't do anything we wouldn't do. If we had a room of our own..." Ruka mumbled as Hotaru glared at him, then stood up and they left with their sleeping child as Natsume turned to Mikan, and grinned.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, grinning as he pushed his girl against the bed and she gasped, his lips catching hers, and she replied hungrily, her hands winding in his hair and getting it tangled.

"We were kissing..." she mumbled as they made out, and Mikan slowly moaned in his mouth, her eyes drifting shut as he kissed her passionately and tenderly, dipping her back and his hands holding onto her waist.

After a short while, they pulled away, and Mikan was gagging for breath, she smiled, then kissed him sweetly on the lips...

XXX

It was finally that day: Graduation. Everyone was busy packing whoever was going to Graduate, and Mikan was busy getting herself ready, doing her make-up and her hair whilst dressing and then getting her daughter ready. Natsume was in the bathroom, seeing if he looked good in a graduation robe or not, frankly, Mikan didn't care.

Her's was black with a blue collar, Natsume's had a red collar instead, but Graduation was the start of their new lives. Once graduation ended, Mikan, Natsume and Dominoe were out of the the Alice Academy, and into the world of danger, but, they were moving into their new flat.

How joyful the day would be! They hoped so...

"Congratulations graduates of the Alice academy! I, Jinno-sensai, have had a pleasent time with you, and hope that one day you will all return. But now, we bid you fare well, and hope you have a pleasent life!" Jinno said, and some were crying, Narumi was in tears and had a hanky ove rhis eyes as he sobbed dramatically, and Serena-sensai was looking through her crystal ball while her eyes were red.

Natsume saw that Mikan was about to cry, he patted her shoulder and hugged her as he lips wobbled and she sniffed, then hugged him. He was also going to miss the academy, but they were finally free,

Natsume hugged her as Mikan sobbed, and across the row of seated Graduates, were Ruka and Hotaru, and Hotaru was shaking her head, trying to hold back tears, Koko was kissing Nonoko's face off and Yuu was whimpering. Everyone would miss the academy.

But, everyone needed to live a life, and Natsume and Mikan's life was already starting. They had their child, and eah other, and would one day marry, he hoped...

Later that day, Mikan and Natsume were ready to leave. They had a taxi waiting for them, and Mikan was smiling brightly. Their bags were packed, and Mikan had Dominoe ready for their departure, the only thing not in her suitcase, was a picture of her son, Shiro, that was in her hand, she wanted to keep him close, and also, she had his trinket he had made Khiara.

Natsume watched as she stared at the picture, and soon she looked up, and smiled, nodding, then stared at Dominoe.

"Domi, you know, you once had a brother, named Shiro, he was the best." Mikan whispered, and Natsume watched her, Mikan was repeating History, she was telling someone about another, but this time, it wasn't about him, it was about his son, who had died so recently.

"Yeah, he was the best, you would have loved him, Shiro was kind, strong, and loved us to the heavens." Natsume added, and Mikan stared at him, and smiled, nodding.

"He was witty, smart and cared for a little girl named Khiara, but she died with him, and he died with her. Nothing could tear the two apart." Mikan whispered, tears in her eyes as she sat in a chair and stared at the sleeping baby, who was listening intently, still.

"And they died in this academy, their souls are here, but their hearts are still in us." Natsume said gently as Mikan nodded, then hugged Dominoe to her chest and sighed, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'll tell you about him every day, Dominoe, you will know him, you will. I promise you." whispered the crying girl as Natsume smiled and kissed his girls forehead, then helped her out of their dorm, they took one last look, then, he placed all of their bags in the boot of the taxi, but they saw Ruka and Hotaru staring at them, they walked towards their best friends.

"It's done, our lives start here." Hotaru whispered, holding onto Joy tightly as Mikan nodded, and sighed, then hugged Hotaru, sobbing loudly.

"Oh Hotaru! I can't believe we are being seperated!" cried the woman as Hotaru tried to smiled, but also started to cry, and hugged Mikan tightly, sniffing and holding onto her dearest friend as Mikan clutched Hotaru's shirt, shaking her head.

"Don't cry... We'll find each other again... Someday, Mikan-chan." she sobbed, and they pulled away from each other, and Ruka stared at Natsume, and nodded as he shook Natsume's hand, and then they too embraced, but then, they started to walk to their taxi's, Mikan and Natsume waved as their friends waved back.

Then, someone ran towards them.

"Mom, dad... I wanna say goodbye!" Youichi said as Mikan and Natsume lookjed at the boy, and stared then, smiled, and Mikan hugged him and sniffed, kissing his head.

"Goodbye, my little boy." Mikan whispered as Youichi sniffed, then higged Natsume who grinned and ruffled his friends hair, before looking back at the grave where Shiro lay peacefully, he sighed.

"Be a good boy." he said, saying something he had never said before, he had wanted to say it to Shirom but never had, so Youichi was being said it, and Youichi nodded, smiling as Mikan cried, and soon, they sat in the taxi, and watched as they went through those golden gates, and left the place they had once lived in, they were leaving the academy for good.

They were leaving teachers, friends and family, and, they were leaving memories, but also those memories were in their hearts, Mikan let one last tear hit her hand, as she listened to the song Shiro had made for Khiara with the trinket...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay how was that? Sorry but I know nothing about Graduations! We don't have them in england! Well just hope you enjoyed! Thanks and please, if you wanna, review!!!

**__**

Love Blue -Niagra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. New Future!

Yeeeees! Chapter 28! It's here, and I think I have no ideas whatso ever for this story! NOOOO!

Me: Help! Need ideas! NEEED!

Mikan: Kelly-chan?

Me: NOOOOO!

Mikan: Sigh... Kelly-chan does not own this or any other Anime. She owns Dominoe and other numerous OC characters you ahev heard of in this tale.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natsume: hits Kelly SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Mikan: Natsume... sweatdrops

Chapter Twenty-Eight: New Future!

Mikan was holding her 3 year old daughter, sitting in the garden as Natsume sat in the house, reaidng the newspaper and frowning at everything he read. He didn't like the newspaper, Mikan wondered why he bothered reading it. He said it was because he liked yelling at it.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him all the time, but she didn't care, really she didn't. She was still amazed that she was living with Natsume Hyuuga, THE Natsume Hyuuag, the same one she detested then fell in love with, the same one who got her pregnant, the one everyone loved but she seemed to obtain his love.

The very same Natsume Hyuuga who had been in the same house as her for 3 years, taking care of her and their daughter Dominoe, and of course, yelling and hating the newspaper. Life was pretty sweet for them, right?

Now, they never really saw Ruka or Hotaru much, or Joy, either, because Hotaru had decided to get a job in America, of all places, and they lived in New York while Natsume and Mikan stayed in a small country house in Kobe, a peaceful farming country. Natsume did have a job, but had to travel to Tokyo in order to get their. Mikan earned money by helping the farmers, mostly, or babysitting for them. Life was peaceful for them,

But they still missed Ruka and Hotaru, who tried to call at reasonable times, which was about once every week. Hotaru was a business woman, Mikan knew Hotaru would make it, and was happy Hotaru was happy, and Ruka. She still wondered how they got on from time to time.

She missed them so much, but, she was ok with it all. She stared at her daughter, Dominoe, and instantly thought of Shiro when she saw her daughter. They looked so alike. Their chubby cheeks and the nose, she had his nose. Mikan smiled, and sighed. She stared up at the blazing sun and squinted, then, decided to go see Natsume.

She picked up Dominoe who was currently trying to eat the hem of her blue dress, and walked towards the house, and went in, and she saw Natsume glaring at the newspaper. He instantly threw it down and growled at it.

"Stupid bunch of lies!" he yelled as Mikan giggled, and walked towards him, kissing his cheek as he stared at her, then Dominoe gave him a kiss before Mikan set her down on their couch.

"If the paper bothers you so much don't read it. How many times do I need to tell you?" Mikan asked as Natsume shrugged and walked towards her, his arms slinking around her waist, he had to admit, she had lost weight, and she looked damn fine!

"It's a pass time, I need to do summert between 4 and 5pm, huns. You know that." he said as Mikan smiled, and laughed as he tried to kiss her neck, and she batted him away gently, then raked her fingers through his wonderful raven hair. It had grown a little.

"Yes, but, you could come into the garden sometimes with me and Domi, she would like that if daddy would come play outside, come on, she misses you, you're always at work or cooped up in here, you know." Mikan explained as Natsume smirked, and shook his head.

"No, not always, remember the one time I took you to the hotel..." he said, and Mikan smiled, nodding as he kissed her lips swiftly, and the young baby on the couch shoved her dress skirt over her head, not wanting to look.

"Yes, but that was one time. I'm talking about you getting out more. It isn't healthy, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said as he grinned and kissed her, then lifted her left hand as Mikan stared at it, and saw the engagement ring on her finger, and she sighed, almost happily.

"When will we get married?" asked Natsume in a kind tone, and Mikan shrugged and walked towards Domi, picking up the girl and trying to wrestle the dress skirt off her daughters head, Domi seemed to want to keep it there. Mikan and Natsume had to admit, their kid was weird.

"Sadly, I don't know Natsume, but, one day, yeah?" she said, walking towards the play room they had for Dominoe, and she seated Dominoe onto the floor full of toys, and sat herself in the nearest seat, and sighed, shaking her head, hanging it as Dominoe watched her and sucked on her fist.

"Oh Domi, what should mommy do? I don't know if I should marry daddy or not, Domi." Mikan whispered as Domi stared at her mom, and then took her hand out of her mouth, and crawled towards her, holding out a snake toy and patting Mikan's leg as Mikan smiled sadly, and hugged her little girl.

Domi hadn't learnt to walk yet, the doctor thought she would have to be put in a wheelchair, Mikan was shocked, yes, but she knew she would love Domi all the same, no matter what.

"Mommy is confused, but mommy doesn't want to hurt daddy, either." Mikan said quietly, truly, she thought she would mess up if she and Natsume got married, she had a feeling she would run away, and leave him, or that she might not turn up.

Mikan just wanted a happy life, but thought so many things would go wrong in that perfect life she wanted. But she knew no life was perfect, neither was no person.

She sighed sadly and hugged Domi again, then looked aroudn before smilinga dn standing up to stretch, Domi watched intently, and sucked on a toy brick as she watched her mom, then decided to shove a toy mouse in her open mouth for fun.

Domi liked eating things, Natsume knew where Domi got that from, he teased Mikan about it, saying she and Dominoe were going to be fat in the future. Mikan just laughed and playfully smacked him, and Domi threw bricks at his head, well, attempted to.

Natsume, speak of the devil, walked in then as Mikan went to scoop up some of Domi's toys to play with her daughter, and he grinned, picking Mikan up swiftly as she gasped, clutching some fairy wings her daughter had, and he kissed her open mouth,

"Natsu-" she said, muffled by his mouth on hers and Natsume smirked on her lips, and then pulled away, sticking his tongue out.

"Don't run from me, polka dots, I'll always find you." he teased as Mikan smiled, then put the fairy wings on his back and grinned, he looked stupid, she had to admit, Natsume would never do as a fairy.

He growled and started to tickle the laughing woman as Domi watched them, and sucked her bricks, then decided to throw them at Natsume, she normally stayed on Mikan's side.

"Daddy no no!" she said, pouting as Natsume stared at his daughter, and grinned, he gently pulled her high black pictails as she screamed and ran behind Mikan, laughing.

"Oi you, get here." Natsume said, trying to catch the crawling child, and she just laughed and squealed, crawling away behind her dolls house and toys she had, Natsume couldn't really catch her, since he had sprained his ankle at his work, Mikan had been terribly worried about him.

"Natsume don't strain yourself..." she mumbled, and he looked over his shoulder, looking at the worried woman he wanted to marry, he smiled and walked towards her, holding her face in his hands, and kissing her lips and closed eyelids.

"Stop worrying you worry wart, I'm fine. You know, come on, aren't you supposed to start on dinner? I'm hungry." Natsume said as Mikan sighed and started to go to the kitchen, thinking of what to make that night. Natsume stayed, looking for their crawling daughter who was laughing madly.

"Oi, teddy print get here." he said as Domi glared at him and threw a baby spork at his forehead, a perfect aim, and he growled. She didn't like him using her nickname. It's because Mikan used to buy Domi teddy print diapers.

"Daddy no no, go daddy!" she snapped as he grinned and quickly picked her up, holding her in the air for a moment, before pretending to fall as if a weight was thrown upon him.

"Oh no... You're too heavy, Dominoe you lump." he grinned, and Dominoe folded her arms, glaring at her father, she definately had Mikan's angry look on her, but she had her fathers features, Natsume grinned, and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy loves you." he said as Dominoe started to smile and patted Natsume's nose, which annoyed him. Why his nose and not his head? He wondered if Dominoe was a mad child, well, she was related to Mikan, she had to be weird.

Natsume was about to stand up and walk into the kitchen to see his girlfriend, when his ankle started to hurt really badly, he should have never taken that heavy load at work, but no one could change the past, he growled and closed his eyes shut, then once the pain stopped, he walked back into the kitchen, cutching Dominoe who was trying to wat his T-shirt, and she was triumphant in that!

Natsume, of course, didn't notice, but Mikan did, she snatched her daughter away from her boyfriend, and gave him a new T-shirt, smirking.

"Here, she drooled on you, Natsume, now go change okay? Doinner will be done in 30 minutes or more, so, you try and occupy yourself with something in that time, and no burning the newspaper!" she snarled as he grinned, and nodded, she knew his tricks, he normally burned the newspaper for fun, because he hated it so much. Mikan never understood why, though.

He changed and returned, handing Mikan the druel T-shirt as he stared at Dominoe, who looked sweetly innocent, her eyes widened and her lips in a small smile, her hands in prayer like form, being an angel. She was such a drama Queen for a kid, of her age.

"Yeah, I know it was you, miss I'm-so-innoecent, don't be an angel around me, you devil." he grinned, pushing her nose as she screamed and tried to bite off his finger, Mikan giggled, and started to hum the tune to the trinket that Shiro had made, she loved that tune, it was never out of her head.

Natsume listened to her hum it as he and Domi glared at each other, then his kid went cross eyed and so did he, poking his tongue out. Mikan walked towards them, and kissed Natsume and he jumped, he didn't know she was there! His eyes were still crossed.

"Grow up, Natsume-kun! You're as bad as I was!" she giggled, then gave him another quick kiss before moving back to the stove, and making the dinner for them all. Natsume just watched her, then set Dominoe onto the floor so the kid could run around freely.

Dominoe did so as Natsume hugged Mikan rom behind and she started yelping as he tried to kiss her. They never noticed that Dominoe was trying to stand on her two feet, she was wobbling, yes, but, she was also getting the hang of it all.

"Whoa!" she cried in a small voice, and Mikan stopped crying out at Natsume, and they both looked towards their daughter, who was tottering on her own two feet, taking small steps while holding onto the couch. Mikan looked blank.

"Eh..." she asked herself, and Natsume stared aswell, his arm loosened around his dim girlfriends waist as Mikan stared like she had no clue at all, and he watched Dominoe, who let go of the couch, and started walking, holding out her arms and flapping them, like a bird.

"Oh... My... God..." Natsume said as Mikan suddenly gasped, her arms in the air, and she ran towards Dominoe just as her daughter reached the coffee table, and she swooped her up. Mikan was going to cry, Natsume saw the tears in her chocolate orbs, and he walked towards them, as Mikan sniffed.

"You walked! I am so happy!" she sniffed, shaking her head and hugging Dominoe as her daughter smiled, and Natsume patted Dominoe's head, ruining her immaculate hair and the kid swiped at is hands angrily, bearing her white teeth at him.

"Mikan..." he whispered, quietly as she looked up, tears in her eyes. Natsume felt this was a perfect moment, when she was so happy.

"Mikan... Marry me." he whispered, and Mikan gasped, then, she smiled, and nodded, kissing his open mouth as he blinked, wide eyed from shock. Mikan ppulled away and blushed, kissing his lips sweetly, again.

"Yes!" she cried out, and he grinned, the happiest man alive...

Until Dominoe ate his hair, of course...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THERE! Hope you enjoyed it ya'll, I'll update soon! OMG only 2 more chapters! NOOOOO! This story is coming to an end! Oh boo hoo wah! Well, wait for the last two chapters, nya! su!

**_Bye bye! Love Blue -Niagra!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX_**


	29. Okay, the Bells ring when

YAY! CHAPTER 29!!! Although I am sad that it is ending! Nooooooo! Okay, well, I hope I get some ideas after this ahahahahahaha! Yeppers! Well, on with the story!

Me: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Natsume: You are not a cat, baka!

Mikan: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Natsume: Oh lord holy Moses! slaps his head

Me: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! NYA!

Natsume: This... THING does not own Gakuen Alice, if she did I would be a Mary-sue!!! And Polka-Dots would be smart!

Me: NYA! bites Natsu

Natsume: STUPID DAMNED CATS!!!! tries to hit me, dodges

Me: NYA NYA NYA NYA NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Okay, the Bells Ring when...

It was finally that day, the day Mikan and Natsume were bonded in Holy Matromony and were legally married, and afterwards they could have a honeymoon, which was the bonus.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Natsume, Natsume! You need to leave... NOW!" Mikan cried, trying to push him out of the door. He wasn't supposed to actually see her that day before the wedding, but they weren't supposed to spend the night together, either! But they had, and now Mikan was trying to get rid of him, she needed to change, quickly.

"Hey hey, I'm leaving, okay? Mikan, can I have a kiss before I leave? For good luck," Natsume asked as Mikan smiled and gave him a quick kiss, then pushed him outside the door, and smirking.

"You got what you wanted, so bye bye honey. See you at the alter!" she smiled, waving as she locked the house door and Natsume left to go to Kokoroyomi's. They were good friends now. Yes, the Black Cat and the Psycho guy were friends.

The day would (hopefully) be perfect. They were getting married in a big garden, filled with Sakura tree's and roses, they had the guests there, the food and wine, and their honeymoon to England booked. (Yay, England!) They even had some of the Alice teachers there, and Youichi, of course, and, Yuka, who was currently dating an old childhood sweetheart: Narumi-sensai. (It's true...)

Mikan was getting ready alongside Dominoe, who had turned 4 years old a week ago. She was getting her dress ready, and Mikan was busily brushing the child's hair into a neat ponytail and clipping in some pretty sakura hair clips, the sakura blossom glued on it wasn't real, but beautiful, all the same.

Mikan knew that the day would be lovely if all went to plan, but it would never be complete without Hotaru, Ruka or Joy. Sadly, Hotaru had a business trip, and Mikan wanted her to be the maid of honour, but it couldn't happen. Hotaru was awfully busy. Natsume of course, needed Ruka to be the Best Man, but, Koko was taking that role instead.

Oh well, nothing could always go to plan, could it?

Mikan was walking around in her dressing gown, and was about to go and change into her dress, when there was a knock on the door, she rolled her eyes, thinking it was Natsume again, wanting another kiss, so, reluctantly, she went to the door, smirking and opened it,

"Natsume-kun! How many time do I have to tell you, I am getting rea---" Mikan stared at the person in front of her, and fell down anime style as Hotaru stared at her, smirking as she poked her best friend.

"Do _I_ look like a man?" she asked as Mikan cried big fat tears, and clinged to Hotaru, sniffing and weeping, happily.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You came back! For my wedding!" she sobbed, and Hotaru tried to tackle Mikan off her arm, she didn't want her expensive suit to get all yucky and soggy, finnaly, Mikan flew off, but she had a goofy smile plastered to her face, as usual. Hotaru sighed and closed the door, nodding.

"Where's Joy?" Mikan asked, suddenly remembering that Hotaru had a child aswell, and Hotaru shrugged, thinking for a moment, then smiling a little, one of her very rare smiles which Ruka seemed to get to look at every day.

"She's with Ruka, who's with your husband-to-be, Mikan." she said, and then hugged Mikan who sniffed, then smiled and stood up.

"HOTARU! I knew you would come back! Domi!!!" cried Mikan, and the child ran in, wearing a blue kimono lined with silver. Hotaru stared at the child and smiled, nodding. Dominoe gasped, mouth wide open, and she ran towards Hotaru, hugging the business woman's knee's tightly.

"Aunty, aunty!" cried the raven haired child, starry eyed as Hotaru smiled and patted Domi's head, then, looked at Mikan. The brunette saw her good friend was holding a plastic bag in her hand, Mikan gasped.

"Hotaru-chan... Are you... My.. Maid of Honour!" Mikan gasped happily as the violet eyed girl gave Mikan a msall nod and a smile, opening the bag and taking out a dark blue coloured dress with violet lining. Mikan gasped, then hugged Hotaru tightly.

"Oh, Hotaru! This day is complete! Arigatou!" she cried, tears falling down her face as Hotaru laughed under her breath, then hugged Mikan back, before nodding and gently pushing her away.

"Okay, okay, get off me, baka Mikan-chan. Now, we need to get ready, right?" asked Hotaru as Mikan smiled, and nodded, and she ran towards her room as Hotaru rolled her eyes, then walked to the bathroom to get ready, humming as Mikan sat in her room, doing her hair and make up before putting on her wedding Kimono.

She sighed as Hotaru walked in with the beautiful kimono on and a lily clip in her hair. Mikan smiled, she was wearing her beautiful kimono, too, and Hotaru gasped when she saw her best friend in the beautiful dress.

It was a red kimono with gold lining, and cherry blossoms printed into the silk kimono. She wore small velvet red slippers printed with roses, and Mikan had styled her hair into a side bun, real cherry blossoms around it and small lily hair clips. Some loose curls dangled down from her hair, cascading against her beautiful complexion. Mikan smiled, and twirled around.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked as Hotaru stared at her friend, then smiled, and nodded.

"You look pretty, Mikan-chan, come on, shall we get going?" Hotaru asked as Mikan blushed, nodding and picking up a bouquet of lilies and sakura blossoms. she walked out of her room and went to get Dominoe, who just stared at Mikan, wide eyed, mouth open.

Mikan smiled and picked her up, they went outside, and they saw a car waiting for them, and they got in as Mikan smiled and sat in the middle of Dominoe and Hotaru, and she hugged both of them, happily.

"Let's hope this day goes well, ne?" she asked as Hotaru smiled, nodding, and then she hugged Mikan back before taking out a mirror and checking her straight, dark hair. Mikan giggled, then hugged Domi again who smiled and patted Mikan's nose. Mikan never knew why Domi did that.

They drove to the garden that Natsume and Mikan were getting married in, and saw many people outside. Mikan gasped, they weren't meant to be outside, were they? Then they all went towards the garden gate and walked in, talking as they went to their seats. Mikan sighed, then stared at Hotaru and smiled, feeling nervous.

"D-Do I look okay, Hotaru-chan?" she asked as Hotaru smiled, and held onto Mikan's shaking hand, nodding and smiling.

"Of course, stay calm, Mikan-chan. The day will go perfectly fine, I promise." whispered Hotaru as Mikan gulped, then nodded, and they all climbed out of the car, and Hotaru stood in front of Mikan, holding onto Dominoe's hand, and she stared at the blazing sun. A perfectly beautiful day, she knew. She smiled.

"I hope so, let's go!" Mikan said, smiling again as Hotaru and Domi nodded, then, they started to walk towards the garden gate...

Sitting by the alter, Natsume was having last minute nerves, he couldn't believe he and Mikan were finally getting married, but he was worried she would never turn up, or, he would forget his words and act stupid. He didn't want to ruin it, but, Mikan would always understand.

He just hoped that the day would go well and he would soon make Mikan Sakura Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga. His wife. He wanted that so much. And so did Mikan, herself.

Then suddenly music on a piano started to play and everyone stood up, and Natsume went to the alter with Ruka after him, who was wearing a white suit. (Imagine Ruka in white!) Natsume was doned out in a black attire and looked especially smart. He heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Hotaru and his daughter, and he smirked, then saw someone behind them, who looked even more beautiful than any sakura blossom he had ever seen.

He stared at the sakura he was about to marry. Mikan was so beautiful. He heard weeping in the stands and knew it was Yuka, and Narumi, aswell, which made him smirk slightly, but he was stunned by his girl's beauty and gracefulness. He could not take his eyes off of her for a second.

Then she stood next to him and pink tinted her cheeks. Mikan smiled and stared at Natsume.

"I think you look handsome, I'm so glad I never ran away." she whispered as he stared at her, his heart lurching, he nodded, and she handed Hotaru her bouquet.

"Me too. You are beautiful, as always... Fatty." he teased as Mikan smiled, and lightly punched him, then turned to face the vicar, and on went the procedeurs...

"Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the vicar, who was in fact, Jinno, seeing as he passed Religious Ed years back and was qualified for a vicar, Mikan wanted Narumi, but, Jinno was the vicar, natsume thought it would be funny.

Well, it would be, seeing as he was in the hat and the robes and everything with the holy bible, he was funny looking!

"I do take her." he said, and Jinno repeated the question, names revearsed etc, and Mikan nodded, smiling as she held out Natsume's ring and slipped it on his wedding finger, smiling as her eyes sparkeled.

"Of course I do." she whispered, then gently kissed him on the lips as Jinno growled. He had never said she could kiss Natsume, but of course, Mikan would never follow the rules. Everyone screamed, cheering and jumping while Dominoe tried to poke Hotaru and Joy to death, throwing glares.

Mikan was suddenly swooped into Natsume's arms and she melted in the tender kiss he gave her, her arms around his neck as he held her waist, her feet leaving the ground. Mikan felt like she was in heaven.

Confetti came down cascading upon them, and they finally pulled away after what felt like a century to the newly weds, and Mikan smiled, kissing him sweetly then playing with his dark raven hair as he grinned.

"Hello Mrs. Hyuuga." he smirked as she smiled, and hugged him tightly, clutching her bouquet, then, she decided to throw it behind her.

And who caught it? Not Hotaru, no, she was already married, not Yuka, not Narumi, (who wanted it soooo badly) not Joy, no, Domi caught it, and ripped it to shreds. Growling as Mikan giggled and Natsume stared at their mad daughter.

"I think she hates flowers." Mikan said, stating the obvious as Natsume smirked, then pulled her mouth to his, and carressed her cheek as Mikan moaned in his mouth, and he dipped her back as her leg lifted into the air accidentally, and her slipper flew off, hitting her mom's head.

Yuka threw it back, grinning before kissing Narumi sweetly, who responded and held her hands. Mikan giggled as Natsume kissed her neck, and their guests headed towards the buffet table, hungry.

"Should we go eat?" Mikan asked as Natsume grinned, and held her small hands, nodding then kissing her one last time as Mikan slipped on her shoe, and he pulled her towards the food covered table.

Mikan instantly went towards the brownies, and she fed him one as he grinned, and then, Mikan patted her tummy happily, staring at it.

"There you go! Yummy yum!" Mikan cooed, Natsume arched an eyebrow, why the heck was she talking to her stomach? He wondered, and made her face him as she smiled, and he gave her a questioning look.

""Why the hell are you talking to you tummy, Mrs. Sakura?" he asked, and Mikan stared at him, smiling brightly and blushing, then guiding his hand to her stomach and he felt suddenly knew she was fatter, but not from food...

"You're gonna be a daddy, again!" she cried as Natsume stared at her, and his eyes went wide, when Dominoe suddenly walked past, and Mikan smiled, staring at her daughter.

"Domi! You're gonna be a big sister! Mommies having a baby brother or sister!" Mikan cried happily, and poor Domi, understanding a few things, suddenly fainted, the same time Natsume did, and Mikan gasped as everyone stared at Natsume and Domi, who were unconcious.

"Oh my God!!! Natsume, Domi! WAKE UP!!!!" she cried, trying to wake up her family...

Not again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahhaha! I LOVE making Natsume faint! LOL! Don't kill me for it, okay? Oh well... Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is the last chapter! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Review!

Plus, the wedding bit is my dream wedding LOL!

**__**

Love Blue -Niagra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Treasure the Love!

OMG LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! No! I can not believe this no no no! How can this be the last chapter waaaaaaaaaaah!

Read and Review!

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LAST CHAPTER NOOOO!

Dominoe: Stupid baka Kelly!

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dominoe: THAT'S IT hits me with newspaper, I fall

Me: WAH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!

Dominoe: You IDIOT!

Me: runs

Chapter Thirty: Treasure the Love!

After Mikan had their second child, Hiro, she and Natsume had another baby to follow named Kairi. She was the youngest of them all, and had blue hair, their son, Hiro, was 2 years old when Kairi was born, and Dominoe was 6 years old. Domi was over protective of Kairi, very much.

It had passed 10 years, and Dominoe had grown into a sweet 16 year old, who detested flowers. Natsume and Mikan still lived in their cottage with their kids, and were in their 20's around. Coming toward their 30's.

Youichi, who had also grown up, cam to visit them very often, he lived in the same village, and regularly contacted the spirits to see how Shiro and Khiara were doing in the after life, and Dominoe finally saw her brother, (Thank you, Mayoko!) and saw what he was really like. Domi loved him!

She wished she could see him in real life and not as a spirit.

Over the years Mikan and Natsume realised their children had alices, well, Mikan realised Dominoe did, because she saw that Dominoe could summon a scyfe, like a grim reapers, and Dominoe normally killed any flowers she saw. Natsume didn't know, but Domi rarely used it, and, she was never taken to the Alice Avademy. Kairi and Hiro had alices, also, Hiro could grow bat wings, ears, fangs and the senses. Kairi's was shape shifting, and turning water droplets into anything she wanted, like a chocolate bar or candy.

Luckily, none of them were taken to the academy, but on Kairi's 10th birthday, the academy found out, and wanted to take her, but Mikan and Natsume didn't really want that, and begged the academy. Narumi seemed to turn them around, hehehe.

"Thank goodness, at least she doesn't have to go." Mikan whispered, hugging Kairi, who smiled and hgged Mikan back, then in stormed their oldest child, oh, wait, second oldest, Dominoe, who looked like she could make a storm.

"Huh?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared at the teenager,

"What's up?" he asked as she glared at them all, then stomped into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her as the china rattled and Mikan covered her ears, then sighed, shaking her head.

Their daughter was grumpier nowadays. She never knew why, she wished she knew, but, never did. She wondered if Dominoe hated life? Was she Emo? Nah, Domi wasn't like that!

But Dominoe's temper seemed so much like Natsume's. She looked at her husband, who shrugged, and kissed her cheek before picking up Kairi, and taking her outside as Mikan sat there, thinking about why Dominoe was so... Mad?

Mikan stood, and walked towards the door, knocking on it, and she heard a grumble, which indicated she could enter, Mikan walked in, and smiled at the girl sprawled on her bed,

"Honey? What's wrong?" Mikan asked as Dominoe glared at her mother, then crashed a pillow to her head, trying not to look at Mikan. Mikan sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at Dominoe, then put a hand on her daughters back.

"Don't touch me!" snapped the girl, and Mikan gasped, Dominoe wasn't like this, she couldn't believe it when Domi said that, she was normally calm or hyper, and very kind and collective.

"Domi, honey... What's wrong? You're acting strange." Mikan whispered as Dominoe looked up at her worried mother and then sighed, removing the pillow from her head, and she was welcomed into Mikan's arms and they hugged. Mikan sighed and kissed her daughters head.

"Honey, you can talk to me." said the mother as Dominoe sighed and shook her head, then looked at Mikan, staring at her mothers smiling face, yet, it was still worried. Dominoe knew she could trust Mikan, after all, she was her mother.

"Gomen... It's just... In school today... A boy said I was flat chested." mumbled the teenager, indicating to her chest as Mikan giggled, and hugged her daughter, it was natural, Mikan hadn't started growing a chest until she was 16, either!

"Don't worry! Just tell him at least you'll grow something! And not just a chest, a brain!" Mikan said, Domi knew that was a stupid answer, but she smiled all the same, she hugged Mikan, then nodded and giggled.

"Okay! But I am flat!!! I have nothing to put in a bra!!!" cried the teen as Mikan smiled, and shrugged, then had a sudden idea, and ran towards the bathroom, returning with toilet paper. Dominoe raised a fine eyebrow as Mikan smiled, knowingly.

"Here! Put it down your shirt! Instant breasts!" she cried happily as Dominoe stared at her mom, then smirked,

"You think I'm that desperate?" she asked, and the mother and daughter both burst out laughing, and Mikan dropped the white toilet paper, hugging her daughter and smiling as Dominoe giggled.

"No! But, if you want to make him pay, then, kiss him!" Mikan said, and Dominoe went crimson. She hadn't told Mikan that the guy who had called her flat chested was her crush! He was actually Takeda Matsuya, most popular guy in her school!

"Wh-What!? B-But why k-kiss!!!!" she squealed as Mikan smiled, and then started blushing as she remembered something...

"Well... Your dad called me flat chested all the time before we dated, and then one day I wanted to shut his big mouth up, and I kissed him and then we fell on the floor in a fairly awkward position. Sumire almost killed me, and Hotaru made a load of money from it, but, that got us together!" Mikan said as Dominoe stared at her mom, then grinned, nodding.

"Okay! I'll kiss him and teach him a lesson!" she said, smirking, they didn't know Kairi was listening in on them, she smirked, she needed to try that.

That night as the kids slept, Mikan was with Natsume, hugging him and talking to him, talking about the past and everything. He listened, eyes closed as Mikan snuggled up to him.

"I remember how I got you, remember, how I kissed you?" Mikan asked as he grinned, nodding and then opening his eyes to stare at his beautiful wife, he remembered that day, it was months before he had to leave, no, weeks..

**FLASHBACK**

**"KONNICHIWA EVERYONE!!!" bellowed a certain brunette who happened to be 13 years old, everyone smiled and waved at her, except on boy in particular, who didn't. He was busy sleeping with a manga covering his eyes.**

**"OHIYO NATSUME-KUUUN!" yelled the chirpy teen and Natsume growled, his Manga thrown off his face as he glared at mikan, growling and his eyes turning into deadly flames, of course, the ditz never noticed this...**

**"Baka! Don't you ever shut up? I was sleeping!" he snapped as Mikan smiled her goofy smile, and stared at him, they were so close, he felt like kissing her, he had fallen in love with the baka, and wished he could taste those lips of hers... He wondered if they tasted like strawberries...**

**No, Persona would kill him, and, why would she want a cruel, nasty boy like him? Mikan was too sweet, plus, Ruka was still madly in love with the girl.**

**"It's morning, Natsume-kun, and that means you have to wake up! Not sleep!" Mikan grinned, flapping her arms around madly. Sumire was seething in her seat, wanting to kill Mikan for being so close to Natsume-kun,**

**Natsume didn't really mind, he liked Mikan being so close to him, he could smell her strawberry scented purfume, and she could smell his cologne, she could tell it was expensive, haha.**

**"Go away, flat-chested." he snapped, and Mikan took a few minutes to realise what he had said, and her eyes turned to saucers, and her mouth dropped open, and then...**

**"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! NATSUME HYUUGA YOU PEEEEEEEEERRRRRV!" she screamed at him as he grinned, proud with himself, and then he growled, and pulled her annoying, but cute, pigtail.**

**"Shut up flat-chest. You're giving me a headache!" snapped the dark boy as Mikan glared at him, and growled, placing a hand on his forehead.**

**"Stop calling me that!" she screamed at him, her arms flailing about wildly as Natsume watched her, and Mikan growled, her orbs turning dark, he was fairly amused by all of her actions, it was funny, he had to admit.**

**Ruka, though, was growing jealous, by the second.**

**"I'll call you what I want, flat-chest. F-L-A-T C-H-E-S-T-E-D!" Natsume said, through his teeth as Mikan screamed, and wanted to shut him up, she was breathing fire, almost, then, she had a thought, if she wanted to shut him up, why not do it a... Wild way?**

**"Hey, got nothing to say Flat Che--" Natsume was soon cut off when Mikan pressed her lips against his, and she kissed him as his eyes grew wide, and Mikan smiled, then pulled away, and smirked.**

**"Don't call me flat chested again, you hear!" she said, and Natsume stared at her, then turned red as Sumire in the background screamed, and Hotaru got a good footage, then, before Mikan could walk off, Natsume grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her again, his tongue entering her mouth.**

**Mikan gasped, but responed and her arms wrapped around his neck as she moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer, blushing hard as he kissed her deeper, stroking her long hair and carressing her pink cheek...**

**"I should call you Flat-Chested more often." he grinned as Mikan sat there, dizzy and a smile plastered against her face, then, she grabbed Natsume's shoulders, and made out with him, while everyone watched, and Hotaru, of course, made BIG money...**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah, but, you aren't a flat chested idiot any more?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled, and she nodded, then grinned and kissed him on the lips before poking his chest, which was well built, by the way. (hehehe, pervy me!)

"No, you are the flat chested one, now shut up and kiss me," Mikan grinned, and kissed him, her tongue in his mouth as he obliged and returned the gift...

The next day, Kairi was walking to elementry school, wearing a black school skirt and a white blouse. Her blue hair was tied in pigtails, and she was walking with Hiro, her brother, who's chestnut hair was a mess anyway, like always, and his red eyes looked sleepy. Kairi smiled.

Kairi then looked over to see the most popular guy in the elementry school, Mori Kuni, who was 12 years old and one of Hiro's best friends, Kairi grinned, and walked towards him. Mori was always picking on her for no reason.

Mori had spikey black hair and outstanding green eyes. Kairi just hoped her plan worked.

"Hiya Mori-kun!" she said, smirking. Every girl loved him, but he loved no girl, he gave her a bored look, and stared at the blue haired Hyuuga in front of him.

"What do you want, mouldy head?" he asked in a semi-bored voice, his nickname for her was mouldy or mouldy-head, because mould was blue, right? But Kairi didn't mind, she just always smiled, like Mikan did,

"Don't call me that, Mori-kun! It's not nice!" she said as Hiro talked to some cute girls in his year who wanted his number. Hiro was pretty popular, but that was expected from the Hyuuga kids, except the girls, Domi and Kairi weren't majorly popular.

Everyone just knew them because of Hiro, and Dominoe was the best girl cricket player in her school. She even beat the boys team at a match, once!

"I'll call you what I like, even teddy print, got it, little girl?" snapped the 12 year old Mori as Kairi smiled, her eyes shining. Mori secretly liked the annoying child, she had class and charm, and he loved the way she acted half the time in the school corridors.

She was weird, yes, but, cute with it.

"No, shut up." Kairi said, and he stared at her, No one, and I mean no one, told him, Mori Kuni, to shut up, ever. Only his dad, who had recently left for another woman, but, he hated people telling him to shut up, especially 10 year old girls with the guts to say it.

"What did you say, little girl?" he asked, coldly as she smirked, flipping her blue hair back and smirking,

"I said Shut Up, and I have a way to make you shut up!" she said, and suddenly jumped up, kissing him, hugging him, too as his eyes widened, was his dream coming true, his crush, Kairi Hyuuga, was kissing him, in front of everyone!!! They heard numerous gasps, and once Kairi pulled away, she saw her brothers mouth hanging open, and he stared at his little sister, who smiled.

"Okay! So, let's make a date! I'll be your girlfriend!" she said, and skipped off as Hiro and Mori watched her, Mori had a grin plastered on his face to his ears. Hiro only knew one thing that was wrong with the relationship... And it wasn't the age gap,

"KAIRI DAD'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" he yelled as Kairi ignored the statement, and skipped into the building, how could a 10 year old be so grown up and weird at the same time...???

Back at the cottage, Mikan was watching Dominoe, who was holding hands with her new boyfriend, who she had shut up with a kiss. Takeda kept kissing her sweetly and she was flipping her hair back and glowing happily. Mikan smiled, humming and giggling feebly.

Natsume came up behind her, and saw she looked pleased, he wondered why.

"Why do you look goofy? Oh help you aren't pregnant again!!!" he cried, and Mikan turned away, smiling, shaking her head and kissing him sweetly, then staring at Domino and Takeda, who were sitting, his head in Domi's lap.

"No, it's just... Domi foundluuuurve!" Mikan said, giggling, and Natsume stared at Dominoe, then, turned red with rage, and fumed, suddenly yelling to the whole world:

"DOMINOE ROSE HYUUGA! I SAID NO BOYFRIENDS UNTIL I'M IN MY COFFIN!!!" he yelled and Mikan gasped, putting her mouth on his to shut him up quickly, in the fields, Domi sweatdropped, and stared at Takeda, who smirked.

"Man... He's so embarressing..." she mumbled, slapping her head as her lover laughed, then hugged her and she giggled, yeah, fathers were embarressing... Right? Especially Natsume Hyuuga...

But hey, he's gotta let his kids... Treasure the Love... Right?FIN!!!

Done! omg i hoped you liked that! Yeah... LOL! Sadly this was the last chapter! But, I am sooooooooooooooooo sad Anyways, read and review! Hope you enjoyed! Hope i'm not a bad writer and I need to get ideas for my NEXT STORY!!!

**_Love Blue -Niagra!_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
